Bitten
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: /Sequel to Bite Me/ "Keep in mind that I hate half breeds, Sasuke." Bound to the Uchiha vampire for eternity, how will Sakura cope in the world of bloodthirsty creatures? She's still part human after all.
1. Chapter 1

This is your reward for choosing the 'Yes sequel'! Thanks so much for the reviews and faves ^^ Please don't kill me if this one sucked okay? TTwTT

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"Stubborn as always, isn't she?"<p>

Locked inside a huge chamber three figures stood, shadowed by the light brilliance of the full moon. The hall was decorated with huge wooden bookshelves filled with scrolls and books. Placed in the middle was a long wooden table covered with a blood red sheet, unlit candles arranged neatly on top.

"Hn. Like I'd ever let her go."

They stood behind a wide glass window that clearly showed the gloomy scenery outside. One of them stepped forward, inching closer towards the other who remained still watching him with blank eyes. Uchiha Fugaku looked at his son with slight disappointment, failure is intolerable but keeping a half-ling in a kingdom of pure fledged vampires is shameful, for him nonetheless. That is why he ordered him to take away her life but he defied his orders, keeping her instead after the traitorous Seichii died.

"Keep in mind that I hate half breeds, Sasuke." He spoke low and firm, eyes unblinking.

"Keep in mind that she's still a vampire, father." Was the reply in an arrogant tone, making the only woman in the room laugh softly. Her long midnight hair flowed down to her back with a pair of eyes that matched the color of her hair beaming gleefully at the two men.

Squeezing the hands of her husband, she gave him a reassuring smile then spoke in gentle voice, "He does have a point there, Fugaku."

"Tch. She's a disgrace." He fumed, recalling Seichii's constant visits to the female human. He would've still accepted him, if he turned the woman into one of them. He looked away, glaring at nothing as he thought about the future of their clan. "Having the blood of a human running through her veins, she's nothing more than a meal." He added, eyes turning red.

"Calm down, Fugaku." Mikoto touched his face, "Can't you spare a little girl's life? Besides, Sasuke has already claimed her-"

"Without our permission." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Our son's growing up, what do you expect?" The woman asked him with an amused expression, hiding her smile. "And having a half-ling around sounds interesting to me."

He stared at his wife in astonishment, shocked that she was approving this. And what interest can a half vampire bring? All she can do is disregard her duties as a vampire that partly runs in her blood. She was raised by her mother, a human. Her lifestyle is certainly different from them, so how will they coax her to drink human blood? More than that, the girl hates them. What's the use of having her here?

"Hn. I'm going." He left without sparing his parents a glance, unaffected by his father's disapproval of having Sakura.

"Our little boy is really growing." Mikoto remarked, watching her son's retreating back.

"There is nothing wrong with his decision. After all, he's taking full responsibility on the girl. And stop moping about the past. You've done enough punishment." The female added, tired of hearing the betrayal issue of Seichii who was a respected vampire before he committed his huge mistake in which he wasn't regretful of. Mikoto felt happy for him though, especially Hitsumi, the woman he fell in love with, who wasn't turned into one of them. Not that she hates it, but because their love was forbidden but they managed to keep it, even rewarded with an offspring.

"Mikoto…"

"You have to trust Sasuke, Fugaku. He knows what he's doing."

* * *

><p>Sakura stirred in her sleep, twitching at the sting on her neck. Her mind was still in a daze, her whole body still in its weakened state after being bitten.<p>

_His fangs piercing her flesh while she struggles to push him away… her blood circulating down his throat._

_Bitten…_

The word instantly woke her up, panting lightly as though she woke up in a bad dream. Her eyes widened at the sight, the room she ought to run away from and never return to is where she's staying at. Lying at his huge bed, where he usually pins her down and violate her with his fiery kisses caused an unwanted shiver to run down her back and a blush creeping on her pale cheeks. Her fingers brushed the mark he'd left, flinching as she remembered the earlier event. He has turned her into a pure vampire…

_Lubdub. Lubdub. Lubdub._

Wait, she placed her hand on her chest, the loud thumping of her heart so strong hearing it. She sighed in relief, knowing her human side is still present, but it confused her… why didn't he do it? And what was that bite for? She dismissed the thought and decided to explore outside. She doesn't want to see him yet.

"Ugh… what's this…" she groaned, touching her forehead. Her ears were picking up sounds that seemed to be far away yet she can hear them perfectly like she was there. There were so many of them, varying from animal sounds, to chatting people, the clashing of different objects, that all she could do was shut her eyes and dismissed them, lock them at the depths of her mind. Why was this happening? She never experienced this before, only vampires…

"The bite… it can't be…" She felt another sensation course through her body, another groan escaping from her lips. The bite, it triggered her vampire instincts. She shook her head, unable to believe this was happening. Was this her fate? She belongs here after all. But can she face the consequences of becoming one of them? She stood carefully, trying to gain her balance and reached for the door. Slightly opening it, she felt no presence wandering around. She stepped out, dressed in nothing but a simple white dress. And as quiet as a mouse, she left the room unnoticed. The hallway was lit by candles placed along the way, with unoccupied rooms that seem to be never opened. Glancing nervously around her, she was surrounded by portraits of who could've been the first vampires and their descendants.

Her bare feet made no sound as she walked around the carpeted floor. Passing by a room, she stiffened at the enticing smell that caused her to lick her lips. It made her gulp in hunger; she'd never craved for something before. But upon realizing what it is she wanted so much, her heart dropped. _Blood_. Her thirst became stronger, a strangled cry erupting from her throat as she resisted herself to drink such sickening meal. Leaning on the wall, she felt sweat rolling down her face, _she was hungry_.

"Finally awake, little blossom?"

"Sasu-"

She squeaked at the contact of her back hitting the hard wall, as she felt his lips on hers, pulling her into a heated kiss. He groaned inside her mouth, unable to resist her fallen form, the moment his eyes fell on her. He felt her hands weakly push him away, squirming against his hold. She felt heat spread her entire body, moaning involuntarily when his hand massaged her thigh sensually. She felt so weak against him, struggling to break away from their lip lock. Was this the effect of her craving for blood? Her thoughts were only disturbed when he forcefully intruded her mouth, his tongue wasting no time as soon as he entered, memorizing every inch of her sweet mouth. He missed this, would've been better if they were in his room.

"S-sasuke-kun." He finally pulled away, trailing kisses down to her neck as they both panted heavily, grasping for air.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" he murmured against her warm skin.

"No." she lied, biting back a moan. Her mouth was lusting for blood; it was the only thing she needed to get her strength back finally understanding why she couldn't resist him a while ago. Now that her vampire side has awoken after long years of being locked, her intake of blood which is supposedly her food lacked.

"Really…" He gently dragged her inside the room where the strong scent of blood reached her nostrils. She bit her lip, resisting the strong need inside her. It was a storage room for blood.

"Stop resisting it, Sakura. It's essential to you."

He saw her tremble then scowled at her. If she won't start drinking blood, she'd get weaker and worse, she can die. And he will never let that happen, she has to bear his heir.

"I can't Sasuke-kun."

She heard him growl in annoyance as he walked towards a table where kitchen utensils were placed. She wondered what he was up to, his back facing her. Then it hit her, the fresh scent of blood lingering in the atmosphere. As he turned around, drops of red substance stained the floor coming from his wrist that had an open wound. She stepped back, her mouth slightly apart as she eyed his wound with enthralled eyes.

"Come here." He ordered her, but she only moved back fighting the temptation to lick off the blood that trailed down his arm. Her breaths became heavy as he came closer; the scent becoming stronger like it was calling out to her.

"No…" Sakura shook her head, her eyes now brimming with tears. She can't do it; it's like drinking her own mother's blood while she was still inside her womb. After learning that dreadful truth about her death, she swore she'll never drink blood again. _I'm sorry Kaa-san… I didn't know…_

Turning to leave, Sasuke stopped her, his uninjured arm wrapping around her petite waist, her back facing him, as he glided his bleeding wrist along her face. She struggled to be freed, but her hunger made her weak, she needs it badly, _the blood_. "No! I…I can't!" The open wound was just a few centimeters away from her face; she breathed heavily her mind slowly hypnotized by the alluring aroma.

"Damn it Sakura! Just drink it now!" he hissed in her ear, tightening his grip around her waist. "_Don't make me use Sharingan._"

His last statement caused her to gasp, giving him chance to let his wound crush on her mouth silencing her. She was defiant at first, trying to move away her face before she could no longer control herself, and her hunger overpowering her resistance. She hesitantly licked the substance and found herself craving for more, savoring the metallic taste that melted in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview x3

So how was it? No continue or Yes continue? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap. The only thing I know about vampires is that they love blood. XD But anyway… yes Sakura drank her mother's blood and she was born the way humans are.

Rant - OMFG! I'm finally back after my vacation on the beeeaach! X3 Sorry for the long wait, teehee. No freakin' internet there, and don't worry, this is going to be chapter-ed, though short since I have to finish it before next week. SCHOOL is claiming me back T.T

**Akira-chan**: Chibi Sasu won't be here *cries* Gomen ne! He'll be back on the Bonus Chap I was talking about teehee ^^

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>It's been three days after the incident. Sakura stood at the balcony, watching the setting sun as she recalled how she almost lost control, devouring every drop of blood that entered her mouth. Sasuke didn't even bother stopping her, even urging her to drink more but it was her father's voice that calmed her senses down. That soft gentle voice that made her realize that she was still human, even if he, himself was a vampire. It was his voice that made her snap out of her trance, quickly slapping away the Uchiha's hand as she panted heavily wiping away the excess liquid that stained her lips.<p>

"Tou-san… I wish you're still here." She whispered in the wind as it touched her face. The sky had streaks of red and orange blending perfectly in her sight. Looking below, she was surprised to see a garden maze that had a small greenhouse at the end. She smiled to herself, relieved that she has a place she can call her 'sanctuary' while staying inside the gloomy castle of vampires.

Turning to leave, she was surprised to hear a knock at the door, wondering if Sasuke has already arrived after being assigned to a mission by his father. The door opened to reveal one of the maids who were once humans turned to vampires. She wore a black maid's outfit, her long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Sakura-hime, Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama want to see you at the library hall." She said in a firm voice. She stepped inside and handed over a box to Sakura who took it hesitantly. She peeked inside the contents of the box and was shock to find clothes.

"Mikoto-sama wants you to wear it, she'll be handing you dresses often and she hopes that you'll like them."

With that, she bowed again and left the room closing the door while Sakura was left standing with widened eyes, the box still in her hands. Meeting the most respected vampires or rather the rulers themselves made her anxiety rise, almost dropping the object. She slowly opened it and pulled out a black gothic dress which was short sleeved and had a ribbon knot at the waist. All the edges were ruffled and placing the dress in front of her to see if it fits, it ended up to her knees. If she remembered correctly, her father mentioned that Mikoto was fond of dressing up girls like her and Fugaku… she gulped at the name. Seichii only grinned at her when she asked what he was like.

"_Is he mean, Tou-san?"_

"_You can say that Sakura-chan, as long as you give him respect."_

Picking up the remaining contents of the box, she went inside the bathroom to change, silently praying she'll survive while staying with them.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

Dressed in the dress Mikoto gave her, the rosette stood uneasily behind the maid waiting for an answer. They were both standing at a huge wooden door which leads to the library hall where she'll meet the parents of Sasuke. Many thoughts bothered her, wondering what's going to happen once she met them. She glanced at her dress again, from the black doll shoes and socks that fitted her perfectly, to the dress that earned her a "Cute!" compliment from the maid while tying the ribbon at the waist when she came back.

Her thoughts were only disturbed when the door made a small creaking sound, making her heart pound inside her chest. The maid urged her to come inside, where only candles held light. She entered cautiously, glancing behind her for the last time before the door was closed. Her eyes wandered around, noticing the bookshelves that decorated the walls and the long table that was placed at the center.

"Is that you Sakura-chan?" It was a female's voice coming from the farther end of the table.

"H-hai." Came her soft reply, following the voice. She searched the place, looking frantically around in the dim lit place. All she could see was emptiness, but going deeper inside, a figure was walking towards her. She stopped and tilted her head to the side, hoping it was Mikoto Uchiha that was coming.

"Sakura Haruno."

She turned behind her and almost fell as Fugaku Uchiha looked at her with piercing eyes that seem to cut through her, increasing the pace of heart. She bowed nervously, "U-uchiha-s-sama…" stuttering his name in fear. The way he stared at her made her knees tremble, if it wasn't for the chair that was beside her, she would've slumped on the ground. Her eyes refused to meet his; settling on the carpeted floor beneath her feet.

"You're nothing but a human." He said in a tone of disgust. She felt her chest tightened, knowing she was being degraded along with her family especially her father. She bit her lip, restraining herself from crying. "A meal for us, pure-bloods." He added, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Is that the way you greet our visitor, Fugaku?" Behind him revealed a woman that surprised Sakura. Her face, it reminded her of Sasuke. She was his mother, but to the pink-haired girl, she was like the female version of him, the hair and the eyes, almost everything.

"Hn." The man left the two females, clearly uninterested.

"He's really like that Sakura-chan. I'm Mikoto." The woman greeted, examining her with a huge smile in her face. Meeting the girl of his son's dreams made Mikoto excited now that she won't be running away again. "That dress suits you cutely, Sakura-chan! You don't know how much I've wanted to meet you."

She grabbed her hand and led her to a couch where Fugaku sat opposite her, eyes closed. The girl felt relieved at Mikoto's presence. She sat beside her, the smile never fading while she felt unsure of what to say.

"Just relax Sakura-chan, me and my husband just want to know more about you. Sasuke always mention that you like to be chased by him." She giggled, while Sakura blushed in embarrassment, knowing fully well what she meant.

"G-gomenasai Mikoto-sama. I was-"

"Hush Sakura-chan! And please, just call me Mikoto." The woman said, patting her head, "I know Sasuke can be a bit possessive at times. Forgive him ne Sakura-chan? Don't worry, I can scold him for you. I just can't believe he found such a cute and innocent vampire-"

"Half-vampire, Mikoto." Fugaku corrected, glaring at Sakura.

"She's still a vampire Fugaku. Can you please stop being rude to our future daughter-in-law?"

Sakura didn't miss the way his face twisted at the last word of Mikoto's statement. She lowered her head in disgrace. If only her father took her with him before he died so she could've joined him, instead of leaving her at home making her sick worried that it was too late when she decided to come after him. She cannot forget his state, smiling at her like he'll survive his wound. His parting words that told her to be careful of the vampire that killed him, and how sorry he was for making her life miserable, Sakura can slowly feel her tears filling up her eyes.

"Sakura-chan… are you okay?" Mikoto lifted up her chin, to see her teary eyes. She glared at her husband and wiped a tear that fell. She looked at her with sympathy seeing the way she felt hurt at Fugaku's words. It wasn't only the girl that was being affected, but her memories with her family.

"I-I'm sorry… it's my fault my father didn't turn me into a pure-blood." She blurted out, unable to control her emotions. "I… was too scared after I killed my own mother while I was still in her womb." She blinked back her tears, ignoring the stare of Fugaku Uchiha that remained cold. After hearing the reason why her mother had died, she can't stop crying, even hoped she'd just die.

"He was the one… my father… who taught me how to live… like humans do. I tried to convince him." She told them in a soft voice, unable to bear their, no, his hate towards her and Seichii. "But he won't, because…" she looked at Fugaku, her tears flowing down her face.

"It was Kaa-san's wish before she died." She stood up, trembling in fear as she pulled her pink locks away from her neck, showing a complete view of her beating pulse. Both vampires were taken aback at her actions, watching her with intense eyes.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Mikoto looked at Fugaku whose eyes have changed, his stare was dangerous as he faced Sakura who was daring him to kill her… or rather suck her dry.

"If you hate me that much, Fugaku-sama, then please… do the honor of killing me." She had enough, losing the two persons who loved her with all their heart made her weak. No one was there to defend her from the hurtful words that pierce her heart. She'd rather die than being despised by her own kind.

"You dare challenge me, half-ling?" His fangs slowly grew, his entire system craving for her blood. The sound of her heart was loud in his ears, the muscle that pumps out that delicious liquid they all lust for. Mikoto quickly held her husband, "Fugaku, you cannot do this!"

"Bite me, Uchiha-sama." Sakura pleaded, closing her eyes; hearing Mikoto being pushed away and the sound of the male vampire walking towards her. She heard the faint sound of the female vampire's protests, trying to convince Fugaku but she seemed to be ignored by her own husband who was eager to drink her blood.

Then she felt a strong gush of wind surrounding her, the cold air giving shivers down her whole body. She opened her eyes to find that Fugaku stopped in his tracks as he glared at the atmosphere. The wind soon became solid; a pair of muscular arms hugged her figure possessively. She felt _his_ breath on her neck that almost made her slip out a moan. His sudden appearance shocked her, but there was a part of her that felt relieved.

"**Nobody…**" he faced his father, eyes matching his Sharingan as they glared hard at each other. "**…touches my bride.**"

"Sasuke." Fugaku hissed, baring his fangs.

"Find your own meal, _father_."

Before he can charge, Mikoto stopped him, gesturing Sasuke to leave along with Sakura. She watched the two vanish into thin air, successfully holding off her husband. She felt sorry for the girl, thinking it was Hitsumi who raised her but instead, it was their own kind who taught her how to be human. _Seichii… _

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun…"<p>

She never thought he would appear back there, rescuing her from his father. Dismissing her relief, she felt nervous again, as he threw her on his bed the moment they entered his room. His eyes were glowing red, making her heart beat loudly inside her chest, staring at her with hungry eyes. Now, she has the reason to hate his room. It was always the place where she's trapped between him and his bed other than the hallways.

"You're one naughty girl Sakura." He told her in a mocked tone. It was fortunate of him to return earlier than expected or else his father had already eaten Sakura before he could save her. _That motherfucker._ He thought, clenching his fist. But looking at Sakura who sat uneasily on his bed, he felt all his anger dissipate, a smug smirk making its way to his lips. Then he noticed her outfit, she looked like a doll looking so innocent in his sight.

"I-I thought you won't be back until tomorrow?" she asked in a soft voice, slightly backing away as he moved forward.

"Why Sakura, don't you miss Sasuke-kun?" He asked her impishly, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his well-toned chest. His eyes caught her blush and jade orbs that avoided his frame. He can hear the sound of her thrashing heart, now standing at the edge of the bed. Throwing away the piece of clothing, he crept towards her liking the way she gazed back with fearful eyes.

Noticing her extended leg, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her causing a yelp from her and the dress to expose her thighs, dragging her until she was below him, smiling deviously then whispered in her ear in a husky tone.

"I missed you, _Sa-ku-ra_…"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview ^^

Moar? Or No Moar? X3

I almost, **almost** typed a lemon at the last part. Damn my perverted mind.

Don't worry, next chapter (if many reviewed Moar :P) I'll try to place a light smutty scene. *woot*


	3. Chapter 3

Tada! Update! New chappie! I'm still thinking if I'll put up a lemon. Nah, my lemon skills aren't fully developed yet. :P But I admit that I'm a perv (and damn proud of it!). Hahaha! XD

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"<em>Nngh! S-sasuke-k-kun!" <em>

_She squirmed beneath him, her whole body emitting heat as he continued his ministrations. Her hands gripped his lean shoulders, short quick breaths slipping away from her swollen lips while he continued to place wet kisses along her stomach, going lower until he stopped just below her navel where he smirked sinfully at her._

_Clad in nothing but her camisole and underwear, the Uchiha vampire was stunned at her exotic beauty, his crimson eyes staring at her possessively; his fingers tugged the waistband of her panties that caused a gasp from the girl. She blushed hotly when her eyes met his, quivering at the intensity of his stare. "Aren't you going to stop me?" He asked her, a wicked smile plastered on his face. His fingers brushed her inner thigh, slowly heading towards her aching core. Her eyes widened, stifling a whimper that dared escape from her throat. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" _

* * *

><p>Her skin felt the soft touch of the morning sun that peeked through the thick black curtains, prohibiting light to intrude the gloomy room. She twitched at the warm temperature, burrowing her small frame at the body next to her to which she was unaware of. She caught the intoxicating aroma that lingered in her nostrils as she inched closer, her senses tingling in excitement.<p>

He watched the pink mush nuzzle him drowned in her serene sleep; her soft breaths tickling his skin. Stroking her hair lightly, events at the night before came flooding in his mind, a low chuckle emitting from his throat. He recalled the way her nails dug deep into his shoulders as he ravished her senselessly, almost losing control when he strangled her while she writhes desperately from his strong grip, her faint mewls fuelling his need of her. To him, she looked like a tainted angel violated by a corrupt demon like him.

_Knock. Knock._

His eyes instantly glared at the door, disrupting him from his thoughts. He wondered who could be disturbing him early in the morning while he watches his bride asleep. The knob twisted, and slowly, the door opened to reveal two female figures standing outside his room. One of them stepped inside and the young Uchiha inwardly growled, already aware of what would happen next.

"Sasu-chan-"

_Gasp._

"**Uchiha Sasuke! What is the meaning of this?**"

His mother entered the room with a flushed yet angry face. Her onyx orbs widening in utter shock, glancing from the floor where crumpled clothes lay scattered to her son who had scowl on his face. She didn't miss the girl sleeping on top of her son, wearing only her undergarments that caused her to sneer at her growing child who cannot control his desire.

"You are nothing, but a beast!" Mikoto exclaimed, stomping angrily inside the room. She was hoping he'd be a little gentle to the girl but it seems her youngest son is too hasty to defile her. _Ugh. He reminds me of Fugaku._

He sat up in response, causing Sakura to wake up at the movement, her eyes blinking twice to clear her vision. She felt the stares of the other presence inside the room, a blush staining her cheeks realizing she was only in her undergarments.

"M-mikoto-san!" She stuttered at the sight of Sasuke's mother, embarrassed at her nearly naked form. She saw the raven-haired woman pick up a piece of clothing, which happened to be Sasuke's shirt and handed it to her, ignoring her fuming son.

"**Sasuke**," Mikoto said sternly, eyeing him with contempt. "Can't you _at least repress_ your _hormones_ for a while and let Sakura-chan be freed from your wrath?" She asked him, hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault Sakura is irresistible." He murmured, nuzzling the rosette's neck unmindful of his mother's presence. He heard her huff and suddenly, Sakura was out of his hold. Looking up, he found her behind Mikoto, nervously buttoning up the shirt, her face flushed. Then, Mikoto hindered his view, eyes glowering at him. "You little horny twit, do you want me to punish you?"

He growled in response, she was treating him like a little child.

"Anyway, get dressed. You two should walk around." She faced the girl and smiled sweetly at her, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, if he touches you again, I'll make sure he'll abstain from sex for a month."

_Groan_.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"<p>

Walking along the palace grounds as they headed towards the exit, were the two young couple with Sakura tailing behind Sasuke. After Mikoto had left the room, she quickly went to the bathroom unable to bear that she's close to nudity, grabbing another dress the maid had brought. Stepping out, she saw Sasuke fully dressed, and was waiting quietly for her, leaning on the door frame.

"Just wait and see." He replied, glancing from behind him, making sure she was following.

She nodded meekly, catching up to him upon seeing some vampires eyeing her avidly. She realized they have crossed the palace walls, entering a busier and crowded area. It was like a village, but instead of humans, vampires inhabit the place. Even if the sun shone, the place still seemed dreary to her eyes, thick gray clouds hovered above them threatening to shower rain below.

They continued walking until they reached the forest which worried Sakura. They were alone.

Sasuke noticed this and smirked, observing her frightened figure. "Something wrong, Sakura?"

She shook her head uncertainly, slightly moving away from him but he pulled her close to him. She might escape him again, and it annoys him every time they play hide-and-seek in the huge forest. It's wasting his time.

"Just relax Sakura. I've had enough last night." She stiffened at the mention of 'last night' quickly dismissing the images that entered her mind. Her blush increased when he scooped her up abruptly, instantly grabbing his shirt for support. Sakura pondered why was he acting a bit strange; he was too gentle for his attitude the previous days. Did Mikoto's words threaten him? But putting all those aside, she's grateful.

They both vanished into thin air as he continued to jump from tree to tree with inhuman speed. His mother's words did hit a nerve in him; Sakura had been 'suffering' from his hormonal rage. But just like what he'd said, she was an irresistible bride; he can't get enough of her nearly defiling her last night if it wasn't for her silent plea. No wonder she always felt nervous when he was around. And he had come to realize he wants her to be comfortable with him.

Landing gracefully on the ground, before him was a lake he discovered, while returning back to the palace. It reminded him of Sakura on the way, stunning and serene.

"Sugoi!" Sakura whispered; her emerald twinkling in amazement. She'd never seen a place as beautiful as what she's seeing now.

He put her down while she stared still stunned at the scenery. She turned to Sasuke, a small smile adoring her face silently thanking him for taking her here. She wondered why it made her feel glad, her heart leaping in joy. As she smiled at him, the young Uchiha was astounded, his eyes widening slightly; he'd never seen her beam happily at him until today.

"You should smile more often, Sakura." He remarked, tipping up her chin so she'd look at him. "It suits you perfectly."

"Demo-"

"I know you're uncomfortable with me. Which is why I brought you here."

"Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled, knowing what he meant. "Arigatou…"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>From a tree branch, Sasuke watched the pink haired girl walk around the shore, dipping her feet at the cool water sending ripples of liquid to disturb the once unmoving lake. He decided to let her roam freely and she promised she won't leave him again telling him it was useless if he always catches her.<p>

While wandering around, Sakura noticed something twitching behind a bush that startled her. It made squeaking sounds, increasing her curiosity of what it could be. Creeping down, she slowly brought up her hand towards the moving bush, her heart suddenly increasing its pace. She brushed away the smooth leaves and beamed at what she'd found.

Two little bunnies eating grass.

She quickly picked them up, sitting on the grass and petted them as she felt another surge of joy course through her. She'd always wanted to own bunnies, but being a bloodthirsty creature prevented her to have one.

"What are you doing?"

She gasped in surprise, swiftly holding the small creatures in her arms. Her eyes nervously glanced behind to see his tall figure hovering above her. The two bunnies gave a squeak as she tightened her hold on them, slowly turning to face Sasuke who eyed her suspiciously.

"I… I found these." He gave a quick glance at the animals then replied, "They're food Sakura."

"I want to keep them." She murmured almost inaudibly, staring at his eyes pleadingly.

Sasuke looked at the tiny creatures again, seeing them as his snack but observing how much Sakura wanted them, he resisted the urge to suck them dry considering they both haven't eaten anything yet. He averted his gaze to the girl, who caressed them lovingly never missing the twinkle in her eyes.

Scowling at the image of his room being inhabited by squeaking creatures, he muttered a "Fine" as he walked away leaving an astonished Sakura. She followed him; bunnies still in hand, and asked,

"Y-you won't eat them?"

He halted in his tracks and stared at her an arrogant smirk making its way to his lips while she blushed.

"Hn. Just make sure you'll keep my mouth busy."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :3

Moar or No moar?

OMG. So how was it? Shoot. I'm sorry if it SUCKED T.T I can't stand writing a humorless fic XD

Did I ruin it now? Please tell meeee! I'm so freakin' nervous! O/O


	4. Chapter 4

OMGWTFBBQ! My classes officially starts **tomorrow**! TT_TT And honestly, I feel alienated with my classmates coz I BARELY know them at all! They took all my friends away! HUWAAAAH D': So wish me luck I'd survive my last year in HS.

BTW. This chappie was supposed to be posted yestarday, but well... I'm really frustrated about my new classmates. *sigh* Gomen! I hope my current mood didn't ruin this chappie. And it's **really** hard to type when you have no plot... at all. XD So feel free to kill me (if you can mwaha!)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>It was a long way back to the marketplace when both decided to just take a walk. It was silent, except for the soft squeaks the two little creatures Sakura held. The girl continued to pet them, scratching their ears in delight as she watched them twitch cutely in her arm. Studying them, she noticed the color of their furs, one which was spotless white while the other was midnight black with a streak of white on its face.<p>

"Are they really that fascinating you already forgot me, Sakura?" The Uchiha grumbled, eyeing the creatures in annoyance. Her eyes never looked away from them which irked him.

"G-gomenasai Sasuke-kun. " She wondered if it was jealousy she sensed, grinning quietly to herself as they continued to saunter their way out of the forest. Looking at him, she caught his eyes glaring at the innocent rabbits she carried. _Kawaii._ She thought, blushing.

"What's so funny?" This time, he growled wondering if it were _them_ again that made her smile out of the blue.

"Sasuke-kun…" she paused for a moment, pondering on her words, "…is kawaii when jealous." Her soft giggle rang in his ears, noticing her face had gone beet red as soon as she finished her statement. He stopped in his tracks, amused. Did she just compliment him?

"Kawaii eh?" He smirked, looking intensely at her emerald orbs that quickly averted away. No one had ever called him "cute". And did she just say, jealous? Well, he's aware of that; two tiny creatures he can easily kill with just his fangs is more fascinating than a drop dead gorgeous vampire like him does hurt his pride _a bit_.

She nodded timidly, hiding her smile.

* * *

><p>"Is there something you want, little girl?"<p>

Startled, Sakura instantly withdrew her hand from the ribbons displayed at the shop. She was left alone while Sasuke looked for something to eat. Hesitant at first because of the pure-bloods surrounding her, he assured her she'll be safe with a necklace that only Uchihas owned. And indeed, it was working. Many immediately distanced themselves away from her as soon the necklace glinted.

"I... the ribbons. They look nice." She smiled sheepishly at the old woman who stared back with a pleased face. Sakura wondered if she was a vampire too. The bunnies gave a squeak of fright as the woman stepped closer, ribbons in hand.

"Oh you want these?" She asked her, glancing at the girl then at the animals who shivered under her gaze. "I haven't seen you around too. Are you new here?"

"Uhm… yes. I'm… I'm new here. Are the ribbons for sale?" Sakura asked, a bit nervous as the woman now stood just in front of her. Her hair was light gray, tied in bun and her azure eyes looked fascinated as she stared back at the pink haired girl. The woman nodded.

"I presume it's for them?"

"H-hai. I'd like to have the pink and blue one." She said, hoping a few coins in her pocket will be enough for payment. "Anou, Obaa-san, a-are you a vampire?"

The woman gave a chuckle at her question, while Sakura instantly pursed her lips, regretting she asked a stupid question where the answer was quite obvious. But the way she treated her surprised her; it's like she didn't notice the human blood running in her veins.

"Yes I am. But I was once a human… like you." She answered bitterly, like she was cursed. Sakura watched her, the agony reflecting in her blue eyes made a pain shot in her heart. It's like she knew what she feels and the only solution was to accept their fate and move on.

"Obaa-san…"

"It's okay, dear. I'm used to it. I envy you child." Her hands clenched as she recalled back, "It's better to be a half breed rather than to be a pure bloodthirsty killer like us."

Sakura was taken back, so she knew that she was a half breed. But her heart softened at her words. She can only smile at the woman, who handed the ribbons to her freely. She was about to protest when she felt the cold hands of the woman press the objects into her palms firmly. "Take them; it only reminds me of my dreadful past."

The ribbons, it reminded her of her two children who died… on her own hands.

Unsure of what to say, Sakura could only thank her, bowing politely before leaving after catching a glimpse of Sasuke who seemed impatient while making his way through the crowd. She gave her last glance of the small shop before hurrying towards him. She pondered what her dreadful past could be while gazing at the ribbons. Was she turned into a vampire against her will?

"I was looking all over for you." He noted the ribbons dangling in her fingers, "And what's that for?"

He followed the gaze of her eyes and scowled upon seeing the twitching bunnies still in her arm. If he can only eat them right in front of her to show who's far more interesting, he'd do it without second thoughts. But this is Sakura, his bride for eternity. If he can't show her that he has a soft side; that he has a small part in him that actually cared for her, Sakura will have no reason to trust him. Even if he has to fight the urge of eliminating her new pets which completely irritates him.

"Are you-"

"I'm **not** jealous." He hissed, grabbing her free arm and exited the marketplace. He wished she never saw the rabbits.

* * *

><p><em>I was only going to ask if he was angry…<em> Sakura thought, tying the ribbons around the bunnies' small neck. As soon as they reached his room, she could feel his anger emitting from him; he was quiet and kept a cold demeanor which made her worry. He didn't even spare her a glance as he went to the bathroom. Once finished, she admired how cute the animals were, itching to cuddle them as tight as she could like a plushie, forgetting the jealous Uchiha. The pink ribbon was placed on the white while the blue was on the black.

"Kawaii!" She giggled, poking the two bunnies that were placed on a basket full of cloth scraps. She stood up, and turned only to find the Uchiha leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, sneering at her. "Tch. Finally." She heard him mutter before he headed towards her, his whole body completely bare except for the small towel covering his lower anatomy.

Her face quickly heated up, this is worse than before. Her eyes can only look away, once he was standing in front of her. She can feel his gaze on her frame, a familiar fiery scene playing in her mind that involves him and the bed with her moans in the background. She flinched at the memory.

"I guess… it's my turn." She mumbled, attempting to push past him when his hand caught her waist and spun her around as her body crashed the wall. Sakura doubted there's no day he'll let her go without making her feel unbearably hot with his touches. "Not so fast, Sakura." He whispered in her ear, slowly grinding his towel covered crotch against hers. Sakura hoped the thing won't come off.

Now that she's finished with the bunnies, he can finally have her again without any unwanted furry little animals that had been lagging his plan to have her for the last time before he leaves for another assignment. _Fucking mission._ He thought angrily, but it was the last. After this, he can have her anytime and finally procreate, which is his most favorite part. He grinned deviously at that. Oh how badly he wanted her now.

"Ahhnn… Sasuke-kun!"

Her eyes shut tightly at the slow yet, dare she say it, erotic contact in between her legs. She could feel her whole body burning in heat; biting her lip, she restrained a mewl, throwing her head to the side as her breaths turned to pants.

"I have to savor you for now Sakura." He nibbled on her skin, his hands slowly making way to her dress. "I won't be around for three days."

"Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at her, smirking at her flushed face. Her emerald orbs seemed darker than usual which only meant one thing…

"You want this _Sakura_?"

She wasn't able to answer with her lips being sealed with his. He didn't need to ask for an entrance to ravish her mouth, for it was already open, playing with hers as they fought with dominance. She had never been so responsive before and he was quite pleased with it, she was giving in to him unlike before.

Her hands were tangled in his raven hair pulling him closer, deepening their heated kiss. With her mind being drowned in ecstasy and her whole body craving more of his touch, she wondered if this was another effect of her vampire instincts finally unlocked. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, while he held her tightly in his arms, lips still intact.

She suddenly felt the cold hard wall replaced by the soft sheets of the bed cradling her body. His mouth left her lips, hands now travelling on her hips up to the waistband of her panties. He didn't waste any more time as he swiftly tugged it down that caused a gasp to erupt from her lips and her legs to close around. She saw the cloth thrown behind him like it was just some piece of trash.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"It's only fair Sakura. I'm only wearing a towel." He smirked, licking his lips viciously. "And remember what I've told you?"

She gulped, heart beating loudly in her chest. Is she really that irresistible?

"_My mouth…_"

His lips curled into a devilish smirk; hands on both her legs that trembled. She already had an idea what's going to happen next.

"_Has to be busy…_"

With that, Sakura felt her whole body shudder in pleasure; fingers clawing the bed sheet as he made his way to finally get a taste of her.

* * *

><p>"Ugh Fugaku! You and Sasuke have nothing in difference! You're both sex hounds!"<p>

"Hush Mikoto. Sasuke knows what he's doing."

_Glare._

_Smirk._

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :3

HOLY SHT! (100x) HOW WAS IT? GOOD OR BAD?

YES MORE? NO MORE?

Is it too limy that I have to change the freaking rating to M? **I HOPE NOT.**

TEEEELLL MEEEEEEE!_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

MWAHAHA! So you think I WAS DEAD? OHOHO! **NOT!** GAWD. Blame school if I died. I'll try my best to update this weekly :D I really want to finish it! Whew. So yeah, sorry for the LATENESS. T.T

Ciao! Ciao!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"Are you challenging me, the prince of vampires?"<p>

A cold wind brushed past the two figures sending leaves to spiral down their way to the dampened ground. They stood unmoving in the dark forest where light barely reaches them.

"I want to know if the _rumors_ are true."

Uchiha Sasuke smirked at the statement, amused at his oozing confidence that he will later regret. It was rare for people who are aware of his reputation especially _them_ to doubt his strength. He closed his eyes and thought for a while, pondering if he should give him a peek of his dark side, one that lusts for death and blood. The idea was tempting, considering this is his last mission before he returns back to his Sakura. But… there was a consequence.

"I'm waiting Uchiha." He licked his lips as his fangs bared, his entire system running with excitement.

"Impatient are we?"

From the left side of his neck, a familiar purple glow caught the attention of the enemy as he prepared himself for what's to come. He saw the Uchiha stepped forward in lit area and smiled wickedly upon seeing black marks slowly crawling into his skin and his eyes eyed him with hunger, crimson eyes narrowing at his direction.

"This will be fun."

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.<em>

Emerald orbs blinked at the gray sky as drops of liquid fell into her face. She smiled to herself, opening her palm as if to catch the rain and remembered how she once played underneath it along with her father who had always accompanied her then. Shaking her head, she decided to come inside before catching a cold, closing the glass doors as the rain fell harder. She sensed a storm coming; lightning flashed continuously in the sky and it made her worried. She has always hated bad weathers.

"I wonder if Sasuke-kun's okay…" she murmured, her fingers brushing the cold glass as water tapped against it.

She couldn't help but worry, he usually comes back earlier than she expects and it's been a week since he'd left. And there was no single news about his whereabouts.

Walking towards her pets, which were the little rabbits and began to stroke the black one's fur while humming quietly. She heard thunder roared outside and noticed that the animals were suddenly trembling. _It's going to be one scary storm._ She thought, placing the rabbits on her arms hugging them protectively.

Another flash of lightning sprung in the sky and a loud thunder that sent shivers down her spine causing her grip on her pets to tighten. Then her keen hearing picked up sounds of running footsteps that seem to be in a hurry just outside her room. Settling down the rabbits on the bed, she carefully walked towards the door making sure she made no sound and listened. She wondered what it could be.

"_Where is Sasuke? Why hasn't he come back yet?"_

It was Mikoto's voice and Sakura noted that her voice was sick-worried.

"_My Queen, some of our patrolling guards sensed his chakra…"_

"_Is his mission finished? I want you to bring him back here, __**at once**__!"_

"_But my Queen… the prince… he used __**it**__."_

Sakura gulped, wondering what he was referring to? His voice sounded grim like something terrible will happen. She heard Mikoto's gasp and then there was silence.

"_Send the Sealing Squad at once. I don't want to hear any single news about my son destroying another town!"_

Blood was everywhere, from the trees to the wet ground, from his clothes up to his sneering face that stared a lifeless body now swimming in his own blood. He walked towards it, a bit disappointed how he had easily killed him with just a few minutes. But it felt great; the power coursing through his entire system seemed limitless. The way his enemy's flesh opened as he cut him severely showing no mercy made his thirst for blood strong.

He stared at his hand which was covered with black marks and slowly closed it as he grinned maliciously. It has been a very long time ever since this side of him was revealed, hiding such immense power that can kill an entire village with just his bare hands.

"I need… **more blood**."

He felt the downpour of cold liquid from above, his smile widening at the thought of having a little fun under an angry storm. With that, he vanished into thin air leaving no trace of his presence.

* * *

><p>Back in the palace, Sakura tried to calm herself down after what she'd heard. <em>The rumors… could they be real?<em> The question had been replaying in her mind for quite a while and simply thinking of it made her scared. It was completely terrifying upon an image of the ruined village flashed in her mind where dead bodies littered everywhere including young children made her tremble. The air was then filled with burnt wood and flesh that she almost felt the urge to hurl at the awful smell. It was her father who brought her there accidentally, while they wander in the forest.

"_The Demon Prince…"_

"_Who is that Tou-san? Did he… do this?"_

She let out an anxious sigh, wondering if she should just wait or…

"No… I can't. It's too dangerous."

Facing Sasuke in _that_ situation is one way of sending herself to her grave with just a flick of his finger. She knew that. No one would dare, if only the guards could refuse, come near him even his own parents because he cannot distinguish an enemy from his comrade. Maybe even his own bride for he; his entire self is engulfed with thirst for bloodshed. But why did she even think of coming to him?

"Sakura-chan?"

Her thoughts were disturbed at Mikoto's voice behind the door. She quickly opened it and saw how panicked the woman was. She embraced her tightly, silently telling her that she's glad, Sakura was alright.

"Mikoto-san… Is Sasuke-kun-"

"Sakura-chan, please promise me something."

The girl nodded.

"Promise me that you will **never** come near Sasuke unless I tell you." Mikoto told her in a serious tone, looking at her straight in the eyes, pleading she will swear. She doesn't want her harmed by her own son for she had seen so many innocent people suffer because of him.

"Mikoto-san…"

"Please Sakura. He might not recognize you and he won't have second thoughts slicing your throat."

The girl winced at the statement, already feeling nervous.

"I… promise."

The raven-haired woman smiled and hugged her for the last time. "Let's just hope Fugaku and his team will succeed. I know how much you're worried. Gomen ne Sakura-chan?"

"It's okay Mikoto-san, I understand." She smiled lightly, receiving a relieved sigh from the woman who left after being called by her servants, leaving Sakura alone her mind in confusion.

She stared at the windows that shielded her from the storm outside and somehow forbidding her to step out. Mikoto had already warned her not to go near him, made her promise, but her **heart** was willing to risk the possible consequence. She could feel it, that urge to find him. Even if it pounded loudly in her chest, almost exploding at the idea of facing a demon in flesh who is also the person she's bound to be with forever.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :)

How was it? Did it suck this time? :(((((

I have loads of homework yet I decided to write this first. It means I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT MUCH. XD

**BTW!** They didn't do **IT** yet. :P

And Mikoto were just listening.


	6. Chapter 6

WOOT! Update! *dances* Thank the storms since my classes are often suspended due to heavy rain giving me time to update nyaha! So yeah, I think that's all I've got to say. ^^**  
><strong>

**ino8:** I'm not yet in college XD But I'm a Senior student :)) And our classes officially starts at June so it's not summer class. teehee :D And for the last question, since in chaptah 4, Sasu & Saku had very passionate night, LOL people were asking me if they did IT. And that Mikoto was listening or rather hearing the two making some 'noise'. :DDD **  
><strong>

**22shot**: OMFG! Your review is definitely what I was waiting for! I knew there was something wrong while I was writing it and was wishing someone would notice and tell me. Then I saw your review! Thanks so much! ^^ Sorry about the loss of thrill though… *sigh* I'll do my best to bring it back X3

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p><em>Placing the hooded-cloak on her body, she hesitantly gazed at the door from which Mikoto had come in earlier, swearing she will not disobey her. But what was she doing now? Getting all prepared to find Sasuke and try to stop him which sounded impossible. She even has no weapon to defend herself, just her heart and courage that caused her to do this.<em>

"_There's no harm in trying… right?" Her eyes stared at the bunnies, as though they would answer her. She sighed and went towards the glass doors, her fingers shaking as she placed them on the handle. Once opened, she was greeted by the strong mix of wind and rain, causing her to almost stagger back at the sudden force. Glancing for the last time, she gave the bunnies a soft smile before disappearing in sight, gracefully landing below with the help of her vampire strength._

_With the guards all preparing for the sealing ritual, she was able to slip away in the palace in ease, running her way out of her prison and come face to face with the demon himself. She tried to imagine possible scenarios, and all ended in the same fate; he would kill her. Those deep red eyes that always mesmerize yet at the same time makes her nervous might be the last image she'd see._

* * *

><p>"W-who are you?"<p>

Every bit of her bravery slowly faded. Her voice trembling, almost a whisper as the rain continuously poured. She could already feel her whole body shaking in both the freezing temperature and fright; holding her cloak closer to her small frame.

Before her stood a hooded figure; back facing her, motionless yet released a dangerous aura if it weren't for the last ounce of courage left in her, she would've run. People rarely come into this forest unless they were here for a kill. Her heart skipped a beat at the notion. Countless thoughts raced in her mind, all asking if she's already standing before the person she's chasing or someone else. With her heart following the rhythm of the pouring rain, she nervously took a step forward, trying to get a closer look at the stranger who remained still beside a dead body that was probably killed cruelly. Her stomach twisted; stealing a glance at the poor victim. Could it be _him?_ _He_ is the only one she knows who can be merciless in killing his prey.

She gulped before calling out a name, hoping and praying it is him in his right state of mind.

"Sasuke…kun?"

The stranger moved turning around. Her jade orbs widened at the sight of bloodshot eyes that was familiar to her. They looked at her with so much intense she could barely look away. Those blood red eyes with three spinning commas that had always allured her.

"Sasuke." _He_ repeated the name, his voice sounding amused. Even with the rain tapping loudly around them, Sakura clearly heard the deep yet cold tone of the stranger who now made his way towards her, his crimson eyes never looking away at her face as though studying her thoroughly. She wanted to run, but her curiosity to reveal his identity stopped her, causing her feet to be glued on the muddy ground. _This isn't him… but… their eyes._

"Are you… looking for him?" He asked the girl who nervously nodded unable to speak. He can completely feel her panic which fascinated him. Closing his eyes, he thought for a while, deciding whether he should tell her or not. It surprised him to find a human girl looking for a dangerous bloodthirsty creature like Uchiha Sasuke.

He chuckled and revealed the same red eyes before speaking. "Just walk straight ahead; and you'll find him."

"A-arigatou." She whispered before her feet splashed into the ground, unable to stay any longer. The way his voice sent unwanted shivers course through her and unfamiliarity, except for his eyes, convinced her to ignore the urge to ask any more questions and just leave knowing she doesn't have any more time to waste and that he might be the reason she'll end up the same fate as the corpse she saw.

* * *

><p>Her eyes wandered on her surroundings, trying to feel any sign of Sasuke's presence. She ignored the cold touch of the wind, pulling the cloak closer to her, seeking warmth. She hoped the man from a while ago told the truth and this wasn't just a trap to lure her.<p>

_Groan._

She instantly paused, making no move at the sudden sound.

_**UGGHH!**_

The voice was in extreme pain, hearing branches of trees being clawed in the background. Sakura hesitantly followed it, trying to walk quietly as the rain smothered the sound of her footsteps. She reached an open area where only grass grew and trees surrounded it like a fence. As her eyes scanned, she gasped upon seeing Sasuke on the ground, clutching his shoulder as he hisses in pain.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Rushing to his side, she found his eyes tightly shut, his whole body twitching and his face, his face was covered with black marks that terrified her. She kneeled beside him as her heart slammed inside her chest, afraid he would hurt her while she tries to aid him. She gulped at the sight of the marks glowing in his face and hands that were slowly decreasing yet were threatening to increase again as he fought his demon self.

She heard him growl in pain, his hands fisting the mud. It made her worried that caused her to hold his hand that was quickly held and squeezed tightly as if to say to not leave him. Her fingers brushed away his raven locks; watching him with uneasiness hoping his pain would soon subside.

"Sasuke-kun…"

His eyes twitched and slowly revealed onyx orbs that squinted at her face. Despite the strong twinge inside his whole body as he suppressed his cursed seal with his own will, he urged himself to smirk upon seeing her angelic face that was painted with immense fear and panic, interlocking their fingers.

"S-sak-ku-ra…" he managed to growl out, his lips tilting upwards as she looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"S-sasuke-kun!" His smirk grew wider as he felt her hand squeezed his, but quickly faltered as another surge of pain shot inside him. "I'm scared…" He heard her whisper as she placed his head on her lap. To him it meant _Are you going to be fine?_ It was written all over her face. The way she looked at him and how her voice quivered at her previous statement was all he needed to a newfound strength and make his demon self be locked away.

Gathering all his willpower, his eyes fully opened to reveal his family's bloodline causing the marks on his skin to glow and swiftly return back, as though being sucked away, to the cursed seal on his left shoulder where it all began. With his entire strength being drained, he felt his system shut down to rest, the soft touch of Sakura's fingers on his face lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p>The storm subsided during the night, countless stars occupying the black sky as they glittered replacing the once angry weather into a calmer one that made the whole kingdom sleep in peace. Inside the room of Uchiha Sasuke was Sakura who slept soundly beside the vampire prince who held her protectively, his arms secured around her waist. She twitched and a soft whisper of his name escaped from her lips. He wondered what she could be dreaming as he felt her body snuggle close to his seeking comfort and security.<p>

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent and murmured in a playful voice. "So you're the one chasing me now huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :3

Will you kill me if I told you that this is the last chapter? XD

So how was it? Too short? Too lame?:O

Please tell me! I'm dying to know!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Okay, I know how much you want to kill me right now teehee but PLEASE let me explain. It is definitely NOT the last chapter since I updated XD And that I have a lot of ideas coming but blame my school and Physics and Mathematics for ruining my schedule this SasuSaku Month. Damn it. :(( The reason why I said it was the last chapter was because, I feel so dumb, I need to review for my entrance exams for college this August. IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT EXPLAINING IT. T.T

Anyways, since I still have to finish my HW in Physics, Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun?"<p>

The man stared at the girl beside him who gave a small shiver at the soft cool breeze. Her face instantly blushing the moment their eyes met and nervously offering him some of her rice balls that were still warm despite the dropping temperature. Sitting on a stone bench near the entrance of the market place, Sakura felt glad that Sasuke agreed to buy her something she usually eats.

He responded with a shook of his head and his infamous smirk that increased the red shade of her face.

"You do know what I really crave for, right _Sakura_?"

She felt her heart hammer inside her chest for the nth time ever since she met him, knowing what exactly he was talking about. She decided to just stay quiet, dismissing the thoughts that started to form inside her head and finish her food; her eyes staring at the thick gray clouds that covered the bright sun as she nibbled at the rice ball. Her mind slowly wandered at the previous events that occurred, especially during her "chase" at the dark Sasuke. It had always bothered her.

Simply recalling the way black marks stained his body made her afraid, a shiver travelling down her back.

"Sakura…"

His voice disturbed her from her thoughts, quickly looking up at him.

"You look cold." She blinked at his statement and came to realize that she was already hugging herself, trying to protect her body from the now freezing temperature and became surprised upon seeing Sasuke removing his coat, leaving him only in his long- sleeved white shirt and placed it on her shoulders.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled, pulling the coat closer to her quivering body. She felt clouded at the alluring scent of the clothing, silently blaming her vampire abilities for being so keen. And then she noticed Sasuke's distant look, his onyx orbs looking ahead.

"Hn. Let's go." With that, he stood up and offered his hand which she hesitantly took and both walked away in silence. Sakura can't help but always steal a glance at Sasuke who held her hand tightly the way he did in the previous night when he was in pain. They walked past the huge iron gates as some guards bowed curtly in respect; the girl wondering why they were heading towards the garden maze instead of the palace.

She saw the vines coiled around at the iron fence which was the entrance and brown leaves carpeted the cracked cement floor. She looked around, noticing the walls of ivy that was quite disturbing as Sasuke led her inside. From the looks of it, the garden hasn't been visited for a very long time and it seemed like they were the first people to see it again.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we here?"

They turned and turned, Sakura was amazed at how confident Sasuke was in his directions. But his silence throughout the whole walk, barely glancing at her made her worried. He kept on walking, his face staring up ahead yet he was holding her hand firmly underneath his coat.

"I heard you wanted to see this place."

She blinked at his answer, both stopping in their tracks as the wind blew past them. She noticed that they've already reached the center part of the maze which had an unused marble fountain that was slightly painted with moss. An angel with a broken wing stood carrying a jar where water used to spring. Her eyes were glued to her surroundings, deeply fascinated at a new sight but noticing Sasuke's strange silence, her smile curved down.

"Sasuke-kun?" She gave his hand a small tug and waited, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. He only sat on the rusty bench, finally letting go of her hand and appeared to be in deep thought like something had been bothering him. His back was crouched down as he sat, black locks hiding away his face.

"Sakura…" He spoke, at last, causing Sakura to be startled. "Why did you try to find me?"

"I…" she bit her lip, staring sideways unsure of what to say. He hasn't looked up yet and it made her nervous. Was this the reason why he'd been quiet the whole time?

"You could've been hurt." He added, his voice a mix of slight annoyance.

"I know…" Sakura mumbled softly, looking down at the floor as she tried to recall what drove her to come after him; meeting a stranger that bore the same eyes as he has and find him lying on the muddy floor, writhing in pain as he suppressed his cursed seal. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to disobey Mikoto-san's orders."

With that, he finally looked up, his onyx orbs eyeing her with amusement and smirked mentally. _Really a stubborn girl you are._ He thought, taking in her worried frame; her cheeks adorned with pink shades and the way she bit her lip as the sudden confession of defying her soon to be mother almost made him chuckle.

"Hn. You disobeyed… my mother?" He asked her.

She gave a small nod.

"Why?"

She was silent for a moment, thinking of her answer. Glancing at him, she can completely tell he was a bit impatient, watching her intently as she thought.

"I'm waiting, Sakura." He said, then added, "why won't you sit?"

She hesitantly did what he says and felt the loud pounding of her heart inside her chest. If only he knew he made the situation worse for she can't think well now that he's beside her. She can only give him silence, for her answer; it was **something** more than her mind can force her to do.

"Weren't you scared?"

"I was…" She replied, then made a sound that gestured that her statement was unfinished. "I was scared of Sasuke-kun… losing control."

He chuckled at her answer, pulling her closer to him dragging her arm. "Don't be Sakura," He whispered holding her chin; her emerald orbs nervously staring into his. He felt relieved that she did care, even if it needs rules be broken just like what he did for no one had ever come so close to him in his demonic state like she did.

"As long as you're near, _I'm in control._"

* * *

><p><em>Achoo!<em>

Sakura wiped her nose again in annoyance, hoping her cold would soon come off for it was bothering to bits. She sat in front of the bunnies, feeding them with fresh grasses she picked secretly and kept from Sasuke. Her nose itched and a soft sound of _Achoo!_ erupted from her covered mouth. The rain outside had become stronger as droplets of water tapped harder on the glass windows, which she blamed for her current situation. And also the heated session Sasuke had started in the maze after he spoke his last statement. She quickly removed the image her mind formed and proceeded to feed her pets.

_Achoo!_ She sniffled and gave the creatures the last leaf before standing up, hoping Sasuke will come back with a hot soup for her to eat.

"Sakura-chan!"

As she turned to meet the person, she was surprised to see Mikoto and they both engaged into a hug, the older vampire patting her head worriedly. From the door, Sasuke stood with an irritated expression on his face as he watched the two females especially his mother cooing Sakura that she'll treat her immediately.

"I'll ask Mika-chan to bring you medicine and of course, a hot soup neh?" The raven-haired woman told her, touching the girl's forehead.

"You don't have to tire yourself." Sasuke cut in, stepping inside the room and looked at his mother.

"What do you mean young man?" Mikoto asked, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"I know the perfect cure for her cold, if only you can give us privacy, mother."

Mikoto knew that look on Sasuke's face which clearly involved a bed and another noise she and Fugaku would often hear in the middle of the night. She gave him a fierce glare that unfazed him as an arrogant smirk appeared on his face; his attention now focused on the sick girl in front of him.

"So Mother… if you please."

Sakura was completely clueless at the cure Sasuke was talking about but the glint in his eyes, the way they flickered at her form and the thing behind her which was unfortunately the bed, her heart made a dangerous rhythm in her chest.

"You, young man, are **forbidden** to do such until your father and I have said so."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :D

HUWAAAH! I think I'm losing my skills in writing. So how was it? :O

Good or Bad? IT LACKED SOMETHING AGAIN? OMG. IM FAILING! T_T


	8. Chapter 8

FUUUUCK. I still haven't finished Sasu-cakes birthday fic. DAMN IT. Screw our quarterly exams, screw projects, screw my college exam this August 07 at 6:30AM IN THE EFFIN' MORNING (and note, I still haven't reviewed properly my lessons from First to Third year HS). WTH. Screw SCHOOL! XD Anyway, finally an update. OMG. I thought I won't be able to finish this too. T.T I've never been so busy before! Seriously, being a Senior is so freaking hard!

This was supposed to be posted yesterday BUT my brother was watching the recent Naruto episodes BESIDE me and I WAS DISTRACTED BY SASUKE'S HAWTNESS while fighting Danzo. OMG. And even if Sasuke almost killed Saku-chan, IT FUELED MY SASUSAKU PASSION EVEN MORE. GAWD. I want to write a canon fic! teehee

Anyway, ciao ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

(RD-CHAN HOKAGE)

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that she met a stranger who bears the clan's bloodline?"<p>

All eyes turned to the witness who nervously nodded at everyone, who all had either blank or serious faces. Surrounded by the elderly vampires who held high positions and also the Royal Family, Sakura felt out of place for she was the only half-ling in the room where the discussion about the incident that includes her disobedience towards the Queen's orders and of course… the stranger with crimson eyes. She felt an unwanted shiver down her back as she recalled the occurrence, a nervous sigh escaping her lips as she continued to listen.

Sakura was seated beside Sasuke who appeared to be uninterested the whole time; his emotionless face unchanging but every time his eyes glance at her, he would flash her a naughty grin which causes her face to turn into a deeper shade of pink.

"I believe there are no other Uchihas existing outside the borders." Said one member of the Council; staring at the family for approval. Fugaku only nodded in response, his eyes squinting at Mikoto who sat quietly, her brows furrowed.

"Hn. The stranger Sakura saw," The sole heir spoke finally, catching the attention of all the occupants in the room. "…tried to retract the chakra flow of the cursed seal in my body which was halted when I tried to fight him off using only his optical powers."

Murmurs and whispers erupted as soon as Sasuke finished his statement while he only sunk back in his chair. Whoever that man was, he was definitely strong; someone you should not underestimate and Sasuke likes it. He was a challenge. But for now, he must focus on Sakura for he had finally completed his assignments given by his father. Gazing at the girl beside him, he spotted her staring at him and quickly, he pulled her onto his lap that caused a soft squeak from her.

"S-sasuke-kun! W-we should-"

"Shh Sakura. I know how much uncomfortable you are." He told her in a husky voice, loving the way she blushed and looking away from his gaze. Mikoto then made a sound that gestured them or rather Sasuke to behave who only scowled in reply. He nuzzled Sakura's hair and stroked her back soothingly to ease away her tension, feeling her warm body pressed against his.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked her.

"W-we can't."

"Says who, _Sa-ku-ra_?" She blushed at the way he told her name, sounding so alluring in her ears.

"Demo…" The girl thought worriedly.

"We've got some unfinished business." Grabbing her chin gently, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and decided to make their leave. Listening more for a little longer in which the discussion had reached to the point where they'll hunt down the strange man and interrogate him about his possession of Sharingan. Noticing that the topic was none of their concerns anymore for Sasuke never liked this kind of gathering, he stood abruptly, again making the room be infested by silence as eyes were on him and Sakura.

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke?" Fugaku spoke in a calm yet stern voice.

"Isn't it once I finished all my tasks, I'm finally free to _do anything_?" There was a hint of arrogance in his tone as he asked.

"Yes."

"Hn." He grunted with a smirk. "Then I've decided that it's time for me to-"

"I'm **not** permitting you." Mikoto interrupted, keeping her anger intact. She shot a look at Fugaku that pleaded not to let Sasuke get away. It was way too early for them!

"You promised me, father." Sasuke stared at his mother with a sly grin on his face.

Fugaku closed his eyes for a moment, thinking deeply. And in a few, a grunt was heard from the Head of the Vampires which resulted in an astounded Mikoto who mentally screamed in anger at her husband's decision and a grinning Uchiha Sasuke with a nervous Sakura in his arms that made his way towards the door.

"Why?"

"A promise is a promise, Mikoto." The raven haired woman glared at her husband who had a small smirk in his face.

* * *

><p>Reaching the hallways of the palace, Sasuke still held the embarrassed Sakura in his arms as the maids stared at them with awe while passing by them to their destined chambers. The girl felt uneasy about the 'business' Sasuke had mentioned earlier and hoped that it wasn't what she's currently thinking. <em>'I hope it's not about his future heir.'<em> Sakura thought while beginning to heat up. They were heading towards his room when a familiar maid greeted them, bowing courteously before stating her purpose.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san wants to see you in the training grounds." She said politely, smiling at Sakura.

"Hn."

With that, the maid left the two, again bowing before walking away.

"Who's Naruto?" Sakura asked him, looking up as they headed towards Naruto's destination.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the said place, there stood a man with blond hair with azure eyes and oddly, three marks on each of his cheek. Sakura looked at him closely as they inched towards the man called Naruto who first glared at Sasuke and when his eyes turned to hers, he became surprised and his once frowning mouth turned into a foxy grin, showing his sharp fangs.<p>

"About time you come here, Teme!" Naruto greeted, his eyes squinting at the Uchiha then faced the girl on his arms. "And I suppose she's the _unlucky_ bride?" He asked innocently, mentally grinning to himself.

The young Uchiha instantly shot a deadly glare at the blond who merely shrugged, unaffected by his gaze. As his long-time friend, he knew Sasuke all too well that the young Uchiha cannot deny it. He watched his friend placed the girl gently on the ground and the act amused him. _'Damn, since when did he became a gentleman?' _Naruto thought.

"Watch your mouth, Naruto. What do you want?" His tone was slightly mixed with anger and annoyance knowing they're wasting a lot of precious time.

"Eh? Is that how you greet your **best friend**? Gah. I wonder how that pretty lady survives your rude attitude!" The blond huffed, folding his arms on his chest; looking disappointedly at Sasuke whose left eye twitched.

"What's your name pretty lady?" Naruto asked with a welcoming smile, which Sakura noticed and felt at ease, plastered on his face. Walking towards her, he reached out his hand which she hesitantly took and told her name in a soft voice. To his surprise, her hand felt warm against his.

"Wait! S-she's a human?" He gasped, eyes widening as he stared between Sasuke and the girl.

"Half-human." Sasuke replied bluntly, staring at Sakura who blushed.

"Sugoi! For real? Man, she's so fucking warm!" He exclaimed, and then held Sakura's hand, caressing them as he savored her warmth which he had never felt for decades. Too amused at his sudden discovery, he was completely oblivious at the pair of eyes glaring dangerously at him and bound to transform into Sharingan any time.

"**Naruto…**"

'_Oh fuck.'_ He knew _tone_ very well. It was so deep it reached the depths of hell. Quickly dropping away the warm hands, he moved away and grinned sheepishly at the Uchiha whose eyes are now crimson red with spinning tomoes.

"R-relax Teme! It's not like I molested Sakura-chan!" He explained, while thinking of other excuses that might save his life.

A soft giggle slipped from Sakura's mouth as she heard Naruto's statement, amused at his antics.

"See! I even made her laugh! Bet you can't do that!" He added, laughing triumphantly.

"Shut it, Naruto." Sasuke hissed, his glare never ceasing.

"Gah. Come on, Teme. I _rarely_ piss you off. Anyway…" He said, his laugh dissipating as he said the next sentence. "I came here to tell you that Taka is planning to pay you a visit."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "How'd you know?"

"I have a _lot_ of reliable sources, Sasuke-teme. And if I remembered correctly, there's this one woman in your team who is so madly in love with you she'd do anything to bear your heir." He paused and stared at Sakura, a foxy grin slowly making his way to his face. "So if I were you, I'd make some love now before that woman rapes me."

"Hn. Honestly dobe, I should be fucking right now."

Naruto almost fainted at his bold words. His eyes never dared to blink as he stared wide-eyed at his friend who still holds a very calm exposure. _'Right. So in short, I disturbed their supposed baby-making night huh?"_ He thought, sighing. Then his gaze switched to Sakura who seemed to be heating up due to her face that is now shade of Sasuke's crimson eyes.

"Ohh-kay." He inhaled deeply then said, "I'm taking my leave. Good luck Sakura-chan!" His figure instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the couple alone.

Sakura, on the other hand felt all her anxiety come back after he'd left now that she discovered what will soon happen inside Sasuke Uchiha's room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nngh! S-sasuke!"<em>

"_Sasuke-what, Sa-ku-ra?"_

_She bit back a mewl of disappointment as he withdrew his face in between her legs that trembled; his dark eyes watching her with so much intense and desire as she lay weakly on the bed, wearing nothing but the thin sheet of the bed that was wrapped around her soaked with her sweat._

"_Don't you like __**this**__?" He asked her, his devious smirk never fading on his handsome face as she felt his finger danced around her sensitive area causing a gasp to erupt from her lips and her eyes to shut in utter pleasure._

"_Or __**this**__?"_

"_Mmnn!"_

_He watched her restrain a loud cry; jerking his finger inside her tight walls that he'll soon invade. Her fingers clawed the sheets, her toes curling as he moved in a faster pace. He can clearly hear her heavy pants that echoed inside the room making his lower region throb in pain at her erotic noise. Noticing her tightly shut eyes, an idea suddenly popped inside his head that will definitely make her scream his name._

"_Look at me Sakura." He demanded in a husky voice as she struggled to open her eyes while he pumped his finger inside her in a dangerous rhythm._

"_Now do what I say…" He stopped and licked his lips while she gulped wondering what he could be asking her to do, "Say Sasuke-kun," He twisted his finger causing her to whimper at the movement. "…__**without stuttering**__."_

_She bit her lip at the last clause of his statement, her heart now beating loudly in her chest. She was pulled from her lying position, now sitting on his lap with her legs being spread apart by the young Uchiha who continuously kissed her neck. She blushed at the touch of his well-toned chest against her bare back and his manhood that poked her from behind that was really hard._

"_Let's start shall we?" Sasuke murmured, circling his index finger on the area just below her navel._

"_Louder Sakura!" He hissed in her ear, smirking at her current state. She was so warm against him, her whole body trembling as he continued to thrust his fingers inside her. He noticed her hands clenching tightly at the bed sheet while she desperately tries to say his name without stuttering with him pleasuring her. _

"_S-sa-Nngh!" She threw her head at the side, panting heavily as her mind was clouded by lust._

"_What was that Sakura?" He asked her impishly, restraining a groan as he saw her struggle to say his name. She was so innocent, her porcelain skin now damp from her sweat and her face flushed; it made him fuel his need that he growled and stopped his actions. He heard her whimper, and then suddenly pinned her down on his bed while he kissed her roughly, his tongue diving forth at her parted lips. The girl beneath him moaned, her fingers travelling up to his chest that sent a jolt of pleasure run through him._

"_You're making me lose control." He panted out breaking their kiss_

"_Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly, looking at him with clouded orbs. She wants her release, __**now**__._

_He swiftly slipped off his boxers and threw it behind him, now spreading her legs apart to see her dripping entrance. He stared at her first, looking deep into her emerald orbs that looked nervous knowing he'll finally claim her innocence. Her pounding heart sounded so clear in his ears that his strong urge to screw her senselessly dissipated._

"_Scared?"_

_She only bit her lip in response, her eyes never leaving his face as he crawled on top of her, positioning himself on her entrance._

"_Don't worry…" He told her, brushing his lips on her forehead. "I won't be rough."_

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :D

The lemon shouldn't be there but oh well. HOW WAS IT?

It's still Rated T right? RIGHT?

OMFG. I'm so fcking NERVOUS!_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

Fuckyeah I AM ALIVE. I AM SO DAMN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A MONTH. TT_TT I'm getting busier each day, seriously. Again, blame schoooooool. :)))) Sucks to be a smart ass in class especially when you're the only one doing an EFFIN' GROUP work. Damn it. But oh well, at least I was able to survive and I hope I'll last XD Don't worry, Sembreak is NEEEAAAR. HELL YEAH. I **might** be updating this weekly or twice a month xD My Dark Side is hiding away from me. fufufu.

**zeldaLoveAkira-chan**: ... *grabs a megaphone then still yells* **I MISS YOU SO DAMN MUCH I FEEL BAD FOR ABANDONING YOU FOR WEEEEEEEKS TT_TT **I shall reply to your message tomorrow morning :DD Waaaaah. Now I know I really am a dramatic person. XD And don't dare read the lemon part! :O Don't taint your innocent mind yet! =)))

**Ciao! Ciao!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>It was almost morning, the sun about to shine and call forth a new day. But in the kingdom, there was no difference for everyday it holds a gloomy weather barely letting the bright beams to enter below. Like the room of Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Twitching lightly in her sleep, Sakura sluggishly opened her eyes and found herself looking at the lean chest of Uchiha Sasuke who was still asleep. She stifled a squeak that almost slipped, afraid she'd wake him. She moved as lightly as she could but realized his hold on her was tight that all she can do was squirm. And worse, she can feel her bare skin brushing against his causing her to blush. She sighed in defeat and decided to just wait for him to wake up. Her eyes then wandered around, pondering what time of the day it is until it landed on _his_ face which intensified her blush. _He looks so… innocent._ She thought, her heart skipping a beat. Compared to his awakened state, Sakura would prefer the sleeping Uchiha. It made her want to kiss him; a giggle trying to escape from her lips as she imagined herself doing it.

"Sakura." His voice brought her back to reality; her eyes widened, realizing that she'd been staring at him that she gasped and hastily thought of something to say.

"S-sasuke-kun! Uhm… a-anou… O-ohayou!" She stammered and felt embarrassed when he raised an eyebrow while smirking cockily at her.

Grunting, he leaned and whispered seductively, smirk still in place, "_O-ha-yo, Sa-ku-ra._" He chuckled when he saw her gulp, avoiding his eyes. "Had fun last night?"

"S-sasuke-kun!" Her cheeks burned in embarrassment and tried to herself by burying her face on his chest.

"I never thought you'd be coaxing me to screw you senselessly." He remarked then chuckled darkly. He was amused at her actions; a bit surprised that she was finally getting comfortable with him. Never had he seen her act this way especially when she moved closer to him as she hid her flushed face.

"And the way you said…" He paused as she stiffened, "_… Onegai Sasuke-kun._"

Sakura shut her eyes tightly as he spoke those words in a purr, causing shivers crawling down her spine. And she couldn't deny she had spoken those words; the memory was a blur yet she knew he had made her say it by simply _teasing_ her to bits. But it was that night, aside from having the most passionate night they ever spent together, made her a bit more comfortable with Sasuke. She felt so afraid when she was beneath him, fear engulfing her whole being yet when he asked her,

"_Scared?"_

She wasn't sure if she saw his eyes softened at that moment and when she only gave him a silent 'Yes', his once lust-filled voice turned into something calming, so unlike him that she thought he was another man. A small smile appeared on her face, completely unnoticed by the Uchiha vampire who nuzzled her hair. Yet the thought of herself being just a vessel for his heir and a half-ling that caught his interest still bothers her and she wonders what she really means to him. Was she _just_ his bride? Or something more?

_Squeak._

Her thoughts quickly vanished upon hearing the familiar sound of her pet rabbits. She quickly peered over Sasuke, her emerald orbs searching for the basket where they stayed. Panic slowly arose when she couldn't find them for they always reminded her that she's still partly human, and then a growl of annoyance erupted from the Uchiha's throat followed by his arms that swiftly pulled her down, crashing their lips.

His immediate action surprised the girl and he felt victorious when she responded to his kiss; glancing briefly at her annoying furry pets before invading her mouth. He hated the fact that she was easily distracted by _them_. And Uchiha Sasuke is a very greedy vampire. Her attention and worry should only revolve around him, not some snacks. He clearly saw how swiftly her blush vanished the moment her _pets_ sought her attention, instantly forgetting him.

_Squeak._

He cursed mentally as they both heard the peeping sound of the bunnies that were really competing for her attention. And to his dismay, she pulled away when he was about to ravish her. With the bed sheet wrapped around her small frame, Sakura sat up and stared at the corner where her innocent pets stayed. Emerald orbs twinkled at the sight of them while an Uchiha's Sharingan is threatening to activate.

"Sakura…" He grinded out, sitting up as well and had an annoyed look in his face.

"But Sasuke-kun… They're hungry." She mumbled while doing her best to look straight in his dark orbs. He scowled at her before he replied icily, "Then they should feed themselves." When he saw her defeated face, he smugly nuzzled her neck and lingered on the spot where her pulse was, allured by the scent of her blood that made him want to bite her again.

_Squeak._

Sakura shuddered upon hearing him growl, worried that he might do something against her pets.

"Neh, they'll be noisy… if I won't feed them. Plus, they're still small."

"No."

Sakura bit her lip for his tone clearly told her that his decision is final. She gave the crying bunnies a worried glance, wondering how she could help them. Despite Sasuke's ministrations, her mind seemed to be fixed at the welfare of her pets that is greatly fuelling the Uchiha's irritation.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She only heard a growl in response at her last attempt of convincing before she gave a sigh. She felt his hands travel down her bare back while nipping her neck causing an unwanted blush to appear. With her fingers gently holding and her chin resting on his shoulders, Sakura pondered if Sasuke is really jealous since every time she tends her pets, his aura would go dark. And sadly, she thinks it's really cute.

_Squeak._

_Growl._

_Soft giggle._

"What's so funny?"

"Sasuke-kun's… jealous."

* * *

><p>Walking briskly on the pavement, Sasuke dragged the girl who felt nervous at his angry pace as she tried to match his speed; strolling away from the castle gates with the bunnies in her arms. He ignored the guards that gave him a curt nod; onyx eyes glaring the path ahead. Sakura on the other hand, looked at them apologetically as she passed by them. It was her fault why he's ticked and seeing the consequence made her feel regretful of saying that he was jealous.<p>

As rough cement floor vanished beneath their feet replaced by the damp grass of the forest, the fuming Uchiha slowed down then came to a complete stop. Sakura stared and waited nervously, clutching her pets that squirmed in her hold. Silence clouded them, only the wind and the sound of her beating heart can be heard as they stood motionless.

"G-gomenasai… Sasuke-kun." She whispered in a soft voice. "I – I shouldn't have said that."

He slowly freed her hand but still didn't face her. And then, he felt a soft tug on his sleeves that caused him to glance in her direction. He was surprised to find the pests gone in her arms but noticed them feasting on the small grass behind her. The girl bit her lip when she gazed at him, a look of worry and contrite painted on her face.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm not angry Sakura. And yes, I'm goddamn jealous." _So fucking jealous I want to let them feel my wrath._ He added in his thoughts. But there was something more behind his jealousy. He secretly hated it whenever she smiles, her eyes twinkling in delight, her attitude being so carefree around the _pests_ and it was them that always sees her real side he rarely sees. He only wanted one thing from her which is harder than he had imagined to get; to be the _sole reason_ she'd care for and of course, she'd love. And he knew Sakura still thought of herself as his property, a material being.

"Just thought you should know Sakura, I hate having rivals especially…" He hissed at his sudden pause. He **never** stammered on his words and he hated himself for breaking his record, so he looked away glaring at the sky, "with your affections."

"Y-you're angry at them?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn. I hate competitions. I hate them. I hate their every movement. I hate their noise. I hate their whole being because they fucking make you smile –"

He stopped after he'd realized that words or rather his thoughts are spilling out. But staring at Sakura who seemed puzzled, he felt the need to tell her what he exactly wants yet his pride was hindering him. Cursing at himself, he gazed at her eyes with much intensity and spoke as calm as he could.

"You mean more to me than you think, Sakura."

And with that, he walked away leaving Sakura, standing motionless in astonishment.

* * *

><p><em>You mean more to me than you think, Sakura.<em>

His words kept playing in her mind like a broken player yet she couldn't comprehend what it meant but after hearing those words, Sakura knew Sasuke wanted her to feel at ease with his presence, like the way she is with her pet rabbits.

Her eyes stared at the said creatures, watching them as they gnawed every leaf they could find to satisfy their hunger. She sat beside them and stared at the path Sasuke had taken, telling her he needs to check on something and that she must not leave the place until he returns. With a silent response, she complied thus sitting alone in the area patiently waiting for him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p>Leaping through the thick forest, Sasuke followed the familiar scent he caught while watching over Sakura. With his keen senses added by his vampire skills, he knew he'd reached <em>them<em> in less than five minutes for their scent has become stronger and thicker. Stopping in one of the huge branches of the tree, he waited, his gaze never leaving the route they will take to meet him. _Taka_, his very own special squad he formed to aid him in life-threatening missions and serves as his eyes and ears outside the castle. They, like him, are also pure fledged vampires that were known for their expertise in killing.

The wind brushed past the Uchiha causing his raven locks to sway along the invisible entity that suddenly surrounded him.

"Hn. How long were you planning to make me wait?"

From the other branch of the tree in front of him, two figures appeared clad in black-hooded cloaks that hid their identity. One of them stepped forward and snorted at the question.

"Sorry but, punctuality isn't in my vocabulary." The figure shrugged and chuckled, shaking of the hood that revealed his silver hair with blue tints at the end, his purple eyes staring at the Uchiha slyly.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Complained a new feminine voice that sounded impatient.

"Where's Juugo?" Sasuke asked them, eyes narrowing. Juugo, though looking calm and collected at first glance has a bloodthirsty personality that would randomly surface mostly at the worse times which causes instant mass murder and a wiped out village. And his disappearance worried him.

"He says he's hungry – " The woman explained but was cut short when Sasuke instantly vanished before them.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura had just finished watching over the bunnies that are now asleep on her lap while she caressed their smooth furs. She exhaled deeply, looking up to see green leaves swaying above her. It felt relaxing, so worry-free she imagined herself sleeping there on the spot where she could hear the singing birds and the howl of the wind with soft grass that would welcome her beneath.<p>

It wasn't until a rustling sound her thoughts were disrupted, her gaze torn away from above. Gently placing the small animals on a nest she'd made for them, she slowly stood up and walked towards the cause of noise. She wondered if she'll find another interesting creature. Drawing nearer, she held out her hand to uncover the moving leaves until something surprised her that instantly sent pain coursing through her entire body.

A choked cry erupted from her throat as the vice-like grip on her neck tightened. Her shaky hands tried to pry away the much stronger hand that forbade her to breathe and her lungs were crying out to be filled with air. Her whole body weakened at her current state, but she tried hard to escape the sudden appearance of an enemy, squirming from his hold as the person slammed her against the tree.

"L-let… me… go!" Her eyes shut tightly, her vision beginning to blur. She only heard a dark chuckle that caused her to become nervous, her heart pounding loudly inside her ribcage.

"_Too late little girl…"_ The sadistic hoarse voice of the man intensified her fear as he whispered the words in her ear. His fingers that were wrapped around her neck a while ago vanished yet it was her chin that suffered next; forcing her to look on the other side as her neck was exposed or rather the small pulse that beats beneath her skin.

"S – stop! P – please!" the girl helplessly cried, silently praying Sasuke will arrive in time. She wanted to scream, but the pain that throbbed in her throat prevented her. And to her distress, all she can do was cry.

He inhaled the scent of her blood he sniffed in the air on their way. And he smiled deviously as he neared the small muscle that pumps out his favorite meal. He opened his mouth; his fangs grew and were ready to pierce her skin while the girl waited hoping, praying someone would save her.

_Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" He ran through the forest with inhuman speed that no vampire can match. He heard her voice, soft and painful in his ears. <em>Fuck it!<em> He cursed, knowing all too well what can happen to Sakura if Juugo sees her in his psychotic mode.

He increased his speed as he reached her location, grinding his teeth in desperation to find her still alive, breathing especially her heart that he spared.

Landing gracefully on the grass, his eyes searched every corner thoroughly, trying to find any sign of her presence and became surprised to find the rabbits abandoned, shivering under a bush. It was awfully quiet and her scent, it was slowly fading like she was taken away, even Juugo's. _Where are you Sakura?_ He thought, searching again but a ruffling noise halted him.

_**SWOOSH!**_

With quick reflexes, he was able to dodge the huge material thrown at him. He heard a loud 'thud' and as he took a glance from behind to see what it was, he was shocked, onyx orbs widening in disbelief.

"Juugo." He muttered, staring at the unconscious body lying on the ground.

Facing the incoming figure who might be holding Sakura now, his gaze never left, watching every movement as he neared the Uchiha whose stare never ceased intensity. Dark orbs threatening to transform into crimson red.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview x3

HOW WAS IT? DID MY LONG VACA- errr ABSENCE MADE IT BAD?

OMFG. Did I ruin it? It's lame? Boring?

TEEEELL MEEEEEE!


	10. Chapter 10

Exams are finally over! *sigh* I'm so goddamn proud I finished this earlier than expected. And since I'm too tired to rant, might save it for the next chappy.

So... Ciao! Ciao!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p><em>Facing the incoming figure who might be holding Sakura now, his gaze never left, watching every movement as he neared the Uchiha whose stare never ceased intensity. Dark orbs threatening to transform into crimson red.<em>

_"You."_

He eyed the approaching figure dangerously, wondering if it is Sakura's savior or her captor. The stranger's scent was smothered with Juugo's, telling him they've engaged into a fight and he wondered who could it be to knock down one of his own comrades. Sasuke stood patiently, his guard never down as he waited; eyes narrowing when he caught _her_ scent.

"Just show up damn it!" He yelled furiously, his fists twitching uncontrollably on his sides.

The raven-haired heard footsteps getting louder and slowly he can perfectly trace her scent. In a few, the person he'd been waiting arrived; on his back was Sakura, unconscious yet seemed fine. The man grinned at him causing a scowl to form in his face.

"Is that how you're going to thank me? After almost getting killed by that goddamn ogre, all you're going to give me is a fucking scowl?"

"Shut up, _Naruto_. You're going to wake her up." He hissed, walking towards his so-called best friend. Even if his face was showed utter irritation, the young Uchiha felt relieved that Sakura's safe yet frustrated at the same time. _He wasn't there when she needed him._

"Che. If I were another man, I would've forced you to kneel down before me and thank me _properly_." The blond said, smiling slyly when Sasuke shot him a death glare. He motioned him to surrender the sleeping girl whom he reluctantly agreed for he really likes her warmth, but when Naruto sensed his best friend's ghastly aura surrounding them both, he quickly obeyed.

"You sure are possessive of Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

"By the way, Teme," Naruto began, catching the attention of Sasuke who was carrying Sakura in a bridal style. "I think Sakura-chan wanted **you** to save her."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You see, after I defeated Juugo over there and helped Sakura-chan, she was whispering your name while sleeping and unconsciously, **unconsciously,**" he repeated for emphasis. "Tightens her hold on me."

"Really."

"Uh-huh. I think it's better if you'll stay with her and check her for any injuries. Anyway, I got to go. Hinata-chan's waiting for me." He flashed him a foxy grin before leaving the Uchiha with his bride.

_Hn. Thanks, Dobe._

Turning around, he saw the other two finally arrive and saw their astounded expressions when they saw Juugo lying on the grass. The white-haired man was the first to speak, asking Sasuke suspiciously. "Woah Sasuke. Did you overdo – "

"Blame Naruto." He cut him off while still staring at Sakura who slept peacefully in his arms.

"And who the hell is that? Care to share her coz I'm hungry like hell."

Sasuke shot a deadly spinning Sharingan at his companion who quickly held up his hands in defense. "**She's not a goddamn meal.**" He growled, pulling the girl closer to him that shocked the two especially the female.

"Wait, don't tell me. S-she's –"

"She's my **wife**." He declared. Not wanting to stay any longer in the forest, he prepared to leave. He still has to make sure that Sakura is completely alright. "Take Juugo in the clinic, have him healed in haste. We'll discuss something important tonight."

"Where we staying at, Sasuke?"

"I had prepared rooms for you in the palace. Any more questions?"

"No – wait! Is she human?" Suigetsu, the white haired man asked. He can clearly smell her human essence and her heartbeat didn't escape his keen ears.

"No. She's half."

"Oh. I see. Alright, see you later then Sasuke."

As soon as the raven-haired was out of sight, Suigetsu stared at his female companion who seemed speechless the whole time. And he knew very well why.

"So Karin… that officially means no more Sasuke for you." He laughed which earned him a good punch in the cheek that sent him cursing in pain. He glared at the girl while rubbing his cheek.

"Shut the fuck up." Was all she said before turning towards Juugo. Deep inside, she can feel her blood boiling in jealousy and anger when she saw the half-human half-vampire girl in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"She's fine Sasuke, nothing dangerous at all though she might be experiencing a hard time to converse."

The young vampire smirked at Sasuke's not too revealed relieved expression. Knowing the cold Uchiha heir, his emotionless façade may sometimes have deep emotions lying beneath. Ino Yamanaka stared at the still sleeping girl whom she found interesting. She is one of Sasuke's few trusted _female_ friends and medics inside the castle.

"Hn." After grunting his response, he took the girl from the bed and made way outside heading straight towards the entrance of the palace where two soldiers in duty greeted him. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement before stepping inside the spacious empty hallway where a gigantic chandelier hung on the ceiling. He took the grand staircase that led to his room in haste and caught Sakura moving faintly.

"S-sasuke-kun?" He heard her whisper which made him smirk.

"You should rest Sakura."

He finally reached his room, opened the door then made his way towards his bed; gently placing Sakura. He sat and stared at her, watching how her emerald orbs slowly revealed, now fully awakened. Her mouth opened to say something, but he hushed her, placing his index finger on her soft lips he suddenly urged to kiss.

"Go to sleep, little blossom." He murmured as he bent down to kiss her forehead. Looking at her again, his face just a few inches away from hers, he noticed the blush that adorned her cheeks. She only shook her head and spoke a soft 'No'. The young Uchiha chuckled at this and brushed his lips on hers. "Defying me again, little blossom?" He asked her cunningly while using his favorite pet name for her.

Before Sakura could make a response, the Uchiha vampire had already claimed her lips that only a gasp made way. It was only a gentle kiss unlike the previous ones where she would end up gasping wildly for air and the pink-haired girl felt as though she was the girl in a tale where the Prince came then kissed the sleeping Princess that awakened her.

_Knock. Knock._

Sasuke broke away and glared behind, unable to see that Sakura was flushing furiously yet smiling contentedly. How she wished he would kiss her like that more often.

"Enter."

The door creaked open and revealed Mika, one of Mikoto's maids who bowed in respect before speaking.

"Sasuke-sama, Suigetsu-san wishes to meet you earlier than the time you have settled."

"Why?"

"He says that he's had enough rest."

Sakura frowned as she heard that Sasuke was going to leave her. She still wanted him to stay for reasons unknown to herself. It confused her as to why she suddenly felt attached to the vampire she used to run away from. Looking at him as he slowly turned to face her with an annoyed expression, Sakura sat up and motioned him to go. Even if she deeply felt otherwise, it might be something really important he must attend to.

He gazed back at her, smirking arrogantly while she felt puzzled. Leaning closer to her, their breaths mingling, he said. "You're a bad liar, _little blossom_." She gulped and thought what she'd done that made her slip. Then he made way to her ear and whispered while she stiffened, "Your eyes told me everything."

With that, he looked at the waiting maid and declared, "Tell them I have **more** important matters to tend."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." She bowed then closed the door, leaving the couple alone.

Sakura watched the maid close the door, her eyes glued to the spot until Sasuke grunted that caught her attention. He wasn't staring at her, his eyes seemed distant like the way they were when he brought her in the garden.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called, and it took a while before he finally looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. At this, Sakura felt worried. "What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?" The young Uchiha asked her with a hint of exasperation. Her eyes slightly widened, and then softly smiled as she replied with a shook of her head. "I – I'm fine now, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to punish your teammate." As she spoke those words, Sakura couldn't help but think of the dangers of being surrounded by vampires especially Sasuke missing in the picture.

"I shouldn't have left you."

"But… but you had to meet Taka, remember?"

He shook his head and gazed at her jade orbs with much intensity. "This is the last time you're getting in trouble, Sakura, especially being saved by _someone else_." He hissed at the last two words of his statement in utter dislike, as though her savior, Naruto, was trash. She gave a soft laugh at the thought which caused Sasuke to stare at her warily.

"Do you really find it funny when I'm… _jealous_?"

The girl quickly stopped and began apologizing, hoping she hadn't ticked him off. It wasn't funny; it amuses her for it looked childish on him and cute. And it gives her hope that he might be valuing their relationship.

"Hn. So why didn't you want me to leave?" His question caught her off guard as her face turned red and it was his turn to smirk. He didn't miss the way her eyes lose their beam when he was asked to go. "Something you want to tell me, _little blossom_?"

"I – Uhm… " She tried to rack her brain for answers but it doesn't seem to function well with his face leaning so close to hers, she can feel him smirk at the rising heat in her cheeks. She began to nip her lower lip as she thought, _Why?_

Seeing her struggle to come up with an answer, Sasuke decided to just leave it off and be glad she didn't want him away. Unlike the previous times where he had the urge to tie her up just to make sure she won't escape again, it seemed that she's getting closer to him maybe even attached.

"Sakura."

The moment their eyes made contact, Sakura thought the world stopped and there was just him and her sharing that intense gaze where her heart began to pick up pace and realized it's her first time hearing her name in that voice, like her name matched the value of a long lost treasure that was suddenly found.

He smirked, "_My little blossom for eternity._" She blushed and was immediately pulled into his arms with their lips crashing. With their kiss turning into a heated battle of dominance as Sasuke invaded her crevice, her small frame was pulled towards his, letting himself lay on the bed and be beneath for _once_. She yelped when they both fell down on the soft bed, but that didn't stopped their fiery session for his hands had made way to her pink locks and small back.

She whimpered softly at his touches and broke away from the kiss to gasp for air. When her neck became his next interest, she closed her eyes and tried to control her breaths while inhaling his intoxicating scent. She felt his tongue draw circles on her pulse causing an unwanted mewl to emit from her lips.

"You up for a round, _Sa-ku-ra_?" He asked her seductively, especially the way he huskily mentioned her name.

_Shouldn't I be resting?_ The girl thought.

* * *

><p>It was already past midnight when a figure came out from a room, walking silently along the hallway. The whole place was in dead silence that only his footsteps can be heard. As he strode off down the staircase, heading towards the main door where the cold wind greeted him, the man kept his face fixed ahead of him. It was a starless sky, barred by the thick clouds that hovered above.<p>

Passing by the gates, the man made a hand seal and in a blink of an eye, his figure vanished.

"Finally, Sasuke! Geez, what took you so long? And – "

The silver-haired man sniffed the air and slowly, a sly grin was etched in his face.

"Oh I know. Having it in the broad daylight huh?" Only a glare was sent as a response and eventually, the whole room became silent. It was a small room, made of concrete walls with only a door and a small window. A candle was lit on the table that was set in the middle that served as their light. Four people stood around it.

"Sasuke-san, - "

"Shut it, Juugo. It's better if you don't bring that up anymore. It only makes me angrier."

The man, Juugo, only nodded in reply and waited for them to start.

"Any news on the outsider who also possesses the Sharingan?"

The only female in the group cleared her throat getting their attention and began to speak after she adjusted her glasses.

"Itachi." They gave her a questioning glance. "His name's Itachi. And according from the people who gave me information about him, he is indeed from your clan. No one else, with the exception of Hatake Kakashi, bears your clan's bloodline limit unless he has the blood of an Uchiha running in his veins."

"Any distinguishing features?"

The woman placed a finger on her chin, like she was thinking and then straightened up. "Some villagers told me that they had mistaken him as you, Sasuke." Her flame-red eyes gazed intensely at the Uchiha with a hint of confusion while he sent her with a questioning glance, motioning Karin to add more.

"Sasuke has a twin?" Suigetsu asked incredulously and earned himself a rather hard poke on the shoulder.

"Shut up." The female hissed, and continued. "People who had seen him said that you both look almost identical except you're younger. I was surprised that humans knew him too."

Sasuke stared at the burning candle, questions now flooding in his mind. Just who the hell is Itachi? Nobody even his own parents know anything about him having a brother or even mentioned of an Uchiha living outside the palace.

"That's all we've got… for now." Karin, the red-haired shrugged and stared at the other occupants in the room.

"You know Sasuke, why don't you read your family history. Maybe that could help. It's not like some random Uchiha appears magically out of nowhere and who knows… your family might be even hiding secrets." Suigetsu grinned at the Uchiha who only thought deeply, considering his opinion. Indeed, his clan held a lot of secrets that only they knew but something bothered him. Why would they hide it from him? The next Vampire ruler?

"I'll consider that. But for now, keep searching." He told them, glancing at each of them.

"Before I forget, we'll be staying here for a little longer. I need a goddamn rest." The white-haired man sighed and leaned on the wall. As he yawned, he noticed that everyone seemed to be deep in thought and the silence only tempted him to sleep on the spot.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :3

Should I include the Akatsuki? :O

(Nahh... I think they're too many, plus I haven't decided the WHOLE plot yet. Which means, every chapter is just a scrap of my mind. xD)

I feel like Sasuke's OOC. IS HE? O/O

WAAAH. TEEELL MEEE!


	11. Chapter 11

It's our goddamn sembreak but WTFH? I'M LOADED WITH HOMEWORKS! Why can't school give me freedom? *sigh*

**Akira-chan**: OMFG. HOW WAS THE PARTY? :O Did you pwn him? XD YOU ARE SO GOING TO TELL ME THE WHOLE PARTEYYY. bwahaha!

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>Standing at the balcony, Sakura watched the people below, particularly Taka, in amazement wondering how the only female in the group can act so tough with the silver-haired man who wields a giant sword behind him. The woman grabbed him behind his collar in ease and threw the poor man on the floor. She winced at the act, and then tilted her head in confusion and imagined herself scolding a man, like Naruto. The thought made her smile but upon thinking of acting feisty in front of <em>Uchiha Sasuke<em>, her smile faded and felt her heart pound.

Sakura sighed. _I can't even face him without blushing._

Glancing once again at the red-haired woman, the girl gasped when she saw her kick the poor man in the shins that caused him to curse loudly.

"Sakura?"

The rosette quickly turned at the sound of Sasuke's voice from behind, his eyes staring at her warily. She greeted him with a soft 'Ohayou Sasuke-kun' which earned her a soft kiss on her forehead and a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her. "Ohayou, little blossom."

"Sasuke-kun," the girl looked up at the Uchiha suddenly feeling nervous, "I – I haven't seen…" she bit her lip, unsure if it was okay to ask.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I haven't seen the bunnies." She said a little too fast but the way his face scowled, she knew he heard it_ clearly_. She felt his arm tightened its hold on her and Sakura wished she just forgot about them. But they were her only companions whenever he wasn't around, and the only creatures that reminded her that she was still human aside from her beating heart.

"Hn." He grunted in response, his irritation never dissipating. He heard her sigh and felt her head rest on his chest. Knowing that she was feeling a bit disappointed, he tried his best not to growl out his next statement. "I'll find them." He mumbled quietly but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

It took a moment before Sakura completely understood what he said. She stared at him with gleeful eyes. "H-hontou ni?"

"Aa." He answered, looking away. Why can't she just forget them? To his utter surprise, he heard a soft squeal from Sakura and then her small arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck that really caught him off guard; she just pounced him. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" With that, his arms automatically held her, carrying her small frame that held him too. Whilst she hugged the Uchiha, Sakura failed to see Sasuke's lips curve upward into a smile.

* * *

><p>"Stop it, Karin! It was only a goddamn <strong>joke<strong>!"

Reaching the grounds where Sakura had stared before, the couple heard the loud and furious voice of Suigetsu who continuously rubbed his aching cheek that had a bright red mark of a hand. Beside him was a satisfied Karin who only gave a 'Hmph!' at his retort. "Serves you right, dumbass." She muttered, folding her arms on her chest.

"What's going on here?"

All eyes turned at the Uchiha who had a fierce gaze on them. Suigetsu immediately dusted himself and smirked, purple eyes staring at the timid girl beside Sasuke. The moment their eyes clashed, he clearly heard the increasing pace of her heart causing his smug smile to widen. He saw her inch closer towards the Sasuke and averting her gaze on the floor with a blush on her cheeks.

"It's nothing Sasuke." He said while narrowing eyes at the red-haired female. "Oh, you even brought your **wife**." Suigetsu added, this time smirking at the girl but Sasuke blocked him, completely hiding the girl behind him. "Watch your eyes, Suigetsu."

He snorted at Sasuke's warning and even bravely walked towards Sakura. It's a bit surprising that Sasuke is acting a little too possessive and he finds it amusing. "I'm Suigetsu, what's your name?"

The pink-haired girl hesitantly took his outstretched hand but when he grinned at her, she felt a bit relaxed like when Naruto introduced himself. "Sakura. Sakura Haru-"

"It's Sakura **Uchiha**." Interrupted Sasuke with a smug smirk on his face. He saw her blush at his statement, her jade orbs staring at him in surprise yet her lips formed a small smile which Sasuke didn't miss. "It's nice meeting you, Suigetsu-san." Sakura greeted softly. She then glanced at the other two; the man who almost killed her yesterday who stared at her apologetically and the female she'd been admiring who seemed uninterested.

"So what brings the two of you here?" Suigetsu asked.

"She lost her pets in the forest. Since you're here, you two are going to help me find them… or rather, restrain me from eating them." The raven-haired vampire replied in a smooth voice. Sakura's eyes widened at

"Well, that leaves Karin to watch over your woman." The man shrugged and proceeded towards the gates that led to the forest.

"Juugo."

Said man, nodded and followed suit. "Karin," the female gazed in his direction, "Take care of Sakura." He gave Sakura a chaste kiss on her lips and vanished, leaving the two women alone. Sakura stood and watched the other girl in silence, wondering why she'd been ignoring her. She can conclude that Karin, that's what they call her, is one fierce woman. Her aura seemed to warn her that she's not someone you should mess with.

"Sakura, isn't it?" Her piercing red eyes daunted Sakura as she called her name in a firm voice. She nodded in response. She can feel her threatening gaze behind her glasses and Sakura wished she just went with Sasuke.

' _And if I remembered correctly, there's this one woman in your team who is so madly in love with you she'd do anything to bear your heir.'_

She felt anxious at the sudden memory, and as she gazed at Karin, she felt frightened. _Woman. Team. Madly in love._ It's her.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Karin asked, slowly making her way towards the girl. She can feel the sudden change of her aura, so afraid and nervous at her mere presence. She was too fragile, too _weak_ to become Sasuke's wife. She wondered if the girl could even fight.

"I – It's nothing, Karin-san. I'm fine." Sakura answered, avoiding her gaze. She was observing her, like she was a specimen thoroughly scanned.

"It makes me wonder why Sasuke chose you of all vampires; a half-vampire to be specific." Karin thought out loud, her eyes never leaving Sakura's form. Oh how impatiently she waited for this time to finally meet the girl Sasuke had been chasing. She thought it was a woman that was far stronger than her. But, someone who can't even speaks straight? A girl who cannot even defend herself? To Karin, Sakura is just a piece of meal. No wonder Juugo had mistaken her for one.

"Can you even fight?" She asked her with narrowed eyes, as though daring her to say 'Yes'. "You're going to rule over a kingdom full of pure bred vampires that should be protected and not to be protected by them, Sakura-_sama_." The rosette winced at the mention of '-sama' and felt hurt, ashamed. And the question, _Are you even rightful to be called such?_ Hit her. And what made it more painful was their accuracy.

Karin gave a mocking laugh at the speechless girl, "I'm so disappointed." She remarked, shaking her head. "I was expecting too much from Sasuke." She gave her a final glance before returning to her spot before, leaving Sakura still struck at her words.

* * *

><p>It was close to sunset when Sakura had decided to go back to their room. She felt worried as to why Sasuke was taking too long in finding her pets. Seeing that all she could do was stand there and wait, she nervously told Karin she'd return back. She wondered if she even heard her, not even sparing her a glance as she walked away.<p>

She closed her eyes and lied on the bed, recalling what Karin had told her. And it came to her mind, just how is she supposed to protect people if she can't even protect herself? True, she can't even hold a weapon, much less act tough and strong-willed against people. Sakura felt hopeless, a painful pang in her chest making her wince. _Neh, if Sasuke did want someone whose as skillful as Karin or maybe stronger, why choose me?_ Sakura thought. But she does want to prove she's not weak, that she can somehow fight back. _But how?_

Her thoughts were only disturbed when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly sitting up, she saw the door creaked open and reveal a figure she'd been waiting to see.

"Sasuke-kun!" She greeted, making her way towards the man. He gently closed the door and waited for her to get close to him.

"Hn."

Before she could reach him, she was stopped by the sudden raise of his hand. She blinked twice and to her surprise, there, dangling in his hands were her pet rabbits that seem to squirm away from his hold. She stared at his annoyed face and giggled softly, knowing that his jealous side is slowly surfacing. As she took the little animals from him, she couldn't help but think of how he must have used up all his self-control just to return them to her, **unharmed**.

"Neh Sasuke-kun," She mumbled softly, stepping closer towards him. "Arigatou."

The Uchiha vampire stared at the girl who had a smile carved on her face and a blush tainting her cheeks. Letting out an amused grunt, he captured her chin and looked at her widened emerald orbs with great intense. "Anything for my little blossom." He ended his statement with his infamous smirk that caused Sakura's face to turn into a deeper shade of red.

_Never knew you had a romantic side, Sasuke-kun._ Sakura thought with a laugh.

"You're laughing again." Sasuke remarked, ebony orbs narrowing. He wished he never said his last statement. But the girl shook her head, causing his eyebrow to be raised. "It's nothing, Sasuke-kun." She told him. In a few, she felt herself pulled towards him, closing the distance between them…

And their lips.

Her eyes closed at the gentle contact, finding herself drowned in a fluttery sensation. It was only a short kiss but his lips lingered on her forehead as he inhaled her strawberry-scent that never wavered. Resting her head on his lean chest, Sakura began to think of the previous matter. _How to become strong and worthy of becoming a future queen._

"Something wrong Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled. A grunt was heard that urged her to continue, "I… I want to…" She bit her lip. Was it okay to tell him that? But she can't go back now, he's waiting.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I want to learn… how to fight." Her voice became as quiet as the wind as she spoke the words, her heart thundering inside her ribcage as she waited for him to response.

"Fight?" There was a hint of utter fascination in his voice which caused Sakura to feel more nervous.

"H-hai." She answered in uncertainty. "So you don't have to worry much about me."

"Hn. I don't care how often you cross my mind Sakura. You're not a burden at all, if that's what you're thinking."

She listened quietly; it was rare for him to talk so much especially when it comes to his feelings.

"I'd rather have a weak – No. A fragile bride like you than someone who can defend herself. It reminds me that I have to protect someone that's precious to me."

Sakura blushed hotly at his words, did he just told her that she was precious to him? Her heart was racing inside her chest along with a sensation that made her melt on the inside. She closed her eyes, his words sounding like a lullaby in her ears. "Sasuke-kun…"

He smirked. He knew all along that it was Karin's fault that she suddenly came up with that conception. But he was grateful that she gave Sakura the 'talk', or else it won't pave way to his idea that was created when she confessed that she wanted to learn the art of fighting.

"But if you insist, I won't mind teaching you." He restrained an amused sound when he felt her figure stiffened in his hold. Oh the joys of tormenting her with his _methods._

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :3

I know it's short. Forgive meee.

Was it too fast? Lame? Should Karin just ruin their relationship? Sasuke is getting corny-er isn't he? XD

How will Sasuke teach Sakura? And where are the kids? (The baby is on the way... HAHA! Just a few more chappies)

I'm planning to write another lemon... *smug smile* Well, blame SasuSaku for being so Hawt and Passionate. XD

BTW, I'll be gone for two days. So if you want a faster update, then give me lots and lots of reviews when I return mwahaha!

Don't just fave/alert it, I need feedbacks like hell. teehee ;DD

(Now I sound so demanding. WTF)


	12. Chapter 12

Fck. FINALLY. You guys don't know how much hours I spent just to think of Sakura-chan's training. I was like, Holy crap. WHAT KIND OF TRAINING? HOW? And so much more I wondered if I'll be able to write it. *sigh* But thank God I DID. T_T Kyaaah. I'll be back in hell - err, school on November 3. WAAH. Noooooo! Sembreak's over. But don't worry, I'll still be updating this.

So uhmm... Ciao! Ciao!

OH BTW. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS GUYS. Especially when answering my questions :))) They fcking make my day and make me update fastaaaahh!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p><em>Oh the joys of tormenting her with his <em>_**methods.**_

Gray clouds hovered above the vast green land. With the winds freely inhabiting the flat surface, grasses swayed away with the cool refreshing breeze. Sited at the other side of the palace, the training grounds was exclusively used by shinobis working under the King, especially Uchiha Sasuke who is most often seen sparring with his blond best friend –slash- rival.

But today was a bit different.

Standing at the middle of the field was a female who had a fearful gaze as she studied her surroundings. Her nervous sea foam eyes scanned the area that was too open. There was no place to hide. It felt like she was being watched from every angle which made her heart pound louder in her chest. Trying her best to calm herself down, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, recalling the events before. She regretted her decision of being trained by _him_. The girl cringed at the image of his devious smile when she agreed to be trained by him.

"Sakura-chan?"

The girl whirled around and saw the confused and surprised face of Uzumaki Naruto, his hands behind his head. "What are you doing here?" He added, jogging towards her.

"I – Uhm… Sasuke-kun told me to wait for him here." Sakura answered, her gaze settling on the grass below. She prayed that Naruto will be Sasuke's replacement as her personal trainer. But knowing the possessive and jealous Uchiha, it was impossible.

"Really?" The blond raised an eyebrow and later shrugged his shoulders, now grinning at Sakura. "Well, that means you're going to see his ass get kicked by **me!** That would be a sight to see." He exclaimed, raising his fist in the air and winked at the girl who instantly blushed.

"Uhm, actually Naruto-kun," _It's going to be my butt getting kicked._ She wanted to explain, "Sasuke-kun will be teaching me how to fight.

A gasp escaped from the man's lips, his cerulean eyes widening in astonishment the moment he heard her statement. _T-teme? Going to teach Sakura-chan? This doesn't sound good._ Naruto thought. Spending a whole century with the Uchiha vampire, he knew him all too well that having him as your personal trainer especially when you're Sakura is the worst. The blond shuddered.

"W-what's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly, noticing the man's sudden horrified face. She brought her palm up to his forehead and felt the cold temperature of his skin. On the other hand, Naruto took in the warmth of the half-ling's hand; feeling a bit dazed at her touch. He grinned toothily.

"Gah Sakura-chan, if only I can turn Hinata-chan into a half-vampire like you. I won't have any second thoughts in doing so. Coz if that happens I will literally glue myself to her." Naruto said dreamily; an image of a girl with long indigo hair and pearly white eyes appearing in his mind.

"**Dobe.**"

That deep velvety voice caused the two people to gasp but Naruto felt worse. As their eyes made contact, his cerulean orbs faced the dangerous crimson eyes of Uchiha Sasuke that seem to burn him on the spot. The warm hand instantly vanished for Sakura knew what his jealousy can do on his poor best friend who is now trembling in fear. She turned and saw Sasuke, wearing his usual long sleeved black shirt and pants but his eyes were fixated on the person behind her, which is apparently, Naruto.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Sakura managed to greet, attempting to avert his attention to her. "You're here." She mumbled nervously, walking towards him. Her small frame was quickly enveloped by his arms and Sakura felt his throat vibrate when he released a possessive growl.

"One more time Naruto and I won't have second thoughts sending your head to Hiashi on a silver platter as a gift." Sasuke hissed venomously, causing his hold on the girl to tighten. No other can touch **his** Sakura other than him, alone.

"S-sure Teme." He managed to reply, sweat rolling down to his face.

"Hn."

"So Teme, Sakura-chan told me… you're going to train her?" Naruto questioned, attempting to change the subject. To his dismay, he saw his friend smirked devilishly as a response that made his whole body shudder in fear. How he pity the pink-haired girl. He can clearly tell what kind of method he'll use with _that_ smile.

"Sakura." The girl looked up and noticed that Sasuke was holding an object. Her emerald orbs stared intently at the material which seemed to be a container and wondered what it could be.

"You'll need this." Twisting the lid, Sakura suddenly felt hazy when a familiar scent reached her nostrils. Her fingers curling the fabric of his shirt to prevent herself from losing control at the delicious sensation the aroma brought her. Something buried inside her was slowly surfacing.

"Oi Teme! Don't tell me, that's an aphrodisiac?" Naruto hollered, eyes widening. He watched Sakura's reaction as the lid was removed, she seemed in a trance. Her once bright emerald orbs turned darker than usual.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered weakly.

"Just drink this Sakura. No questions asked. Or else, you won't survive my training." He brought the container to her lips and helped her drink the entire contents, smirking lightly when she finished it in a few gulps. Throwing away the material, he wiped away the excess cherry-colored liquid that stained her lips and smirked satisfactorily. Her eyes became darker and her small fangs slowly grew.

"What the fuck did you just do?"

"Awaken her vampire state." Sasuke stated simply. With her lack intake of blood, there is no doubt she was too vulnerable even if she had vampire blood running in her veins. And there is no way she can fight him without the help of her vampire skills.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" He tipped up her chin and gaze at her moss-colored eyes. "Still adjusting?" He asked her like she was a little girl being consoled to her surroundings. The rosette gave a small nod, still coping at her new abilities. She became more aware of her surroundings and her hearing seemed to be sharper, catching sounds that were far away yet sounding so loud and clear in her ears. As the blood flowed through her entire system, Sakura felt a part of her awaken causing her to feel different from before.

"Good. Now we can begin."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead before slightly pulling away.

"So what's Sakura-chan's first lesson? Taijutsu? Genjutsu? Or maybe – "

"Resistance."

"Ninjut – wait! _WHAT?_"

"Resistance." Sasuke held a calm composure as he answered Naruto's question. The blond looked at him weirdly motioning him to explain why _that?_

"Just watch Naruto." His attention went to Sakura who stared at him nervously. He smirked at her deviously before starting to speak and explain. Someone who is as naïve as Sakura can be easily lured into traps with just physical contacts. She may have escaped him in the past but his mere touches made her weak and spellbound that her will-power quickly fades. And how can she fight him if he can easily trap her with his _tactics_ when it comes to females.

"For your first task Sakura, I want you to oppose any form of physical contacts from me." He purred in her ear making her face heat up at the contact of his hot breath on her skin.

"To make it simpler, think of the bastard as a rapist Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, earning a death glare from the Uchiha. _Physical contacts eh? Seduction is the best word, you horny bastard._ He shook his head in sympathy observing the pink-haired girl burn at Sasuke's ministrations.

"Just make sure you'd spare my innocent eyes from your little game, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. So shall we, Sakura?"

Giving him a nod, the girl wondered how she'll resist the drop dead gorgeous Uchiha vampire who never fails to make her whole body shudder in pleasure and feel a fiery sensation whenever his hands are on her.

_Gambatte, myself._

* * *

><p><em>Pant. Pant. Pant.<em>

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand while trying to catch her breath. Scanning the area, she felt no presence surrounding her making her sigh in relief. The chase only started in no more than ten minutes and Sakura felt hopeless. She had no idea if she was being chased by him or she was the one chasing him. And to make the situation worse, her body was still recovering from her previous encounters with him.

She quivered at memory she suddenly recalled. The sinful way his hand traced her thighs up to her navel added by his lips that brushed along her neck – No. She shouldn't be thinking about this. A deep sigh escaped her lips, trying to control her senses. Her vampire abilities were indeed helpful; her speed and alertness increased yet she became more sensitive which was not helping her.

"Still playing hide and seek with me, _little blossom_?"

A yelp was heard from the girl and before she could get away from him, her body was swiftly pulled by him, enveloping her in a tight hold that all she could manage to do was squirm. Her heart beat quickened and in a blink of her eye, he crushed her mouth with his. She gasped at the action which only gave him an access to ravish her delicious crevice. A mewl escaped from her lips as he played with her tongue, her body heating up.

"What's wrong, _Sa-ku-ra_?" He asked her, his hand creeping up to her skirt. A sly smile tugged his lips upon seeing her flushed face. Everything was getting more and more interesting as he watched her struggle to resist his temptations. Drawing circles on her thigh, he saw her bite her lip as another moan was trying to leave. "_We can always postpone your training._" He groaned huskily in her ear.

"N-no…" Her eyes closed at his ministrations. She was losing herself. But she used her remaining senses to stop his hand that crawled higher. He was tempting her, she knew it and he was winning.

Her hand trembled as she tried to halt his intention and it amused him. She was really serious about the training. But things turned the way he didn't expect. His raging desire was getting in his nerves and it was _her_ fault. His mind's already creating illusions he'll be doing after this session ends.

"Sasuke-kun…" He gritted his teeth. _Fucking tease._ To him, her voice sounded more like a plea rather than defiance. And to his dismay, he felt his pants tighten. _Shit._ With their bodies so close to each other, Sakura felt something poke her leg, surprised, she tried to move away causing her movement to accidentally hit his _thing_. He groaned at the contact, letting his guard down and with the help of her newfound abilities, she grabbed her chance to escape; quickly tearing herself away from the Uchiha and gave him a push that sent him moving backwards.

Wasting no time, she fled, leaving an annoyed Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Over here, Sakura-chan!"<p>

The girl quickly dashed towards the waving blond who had a huge smile on his whiskered face. She felt glad that she finally got out of the forest and see Naruto. He was in an Indian sitting position and seemed to be meditating while they began her torturous training. Reaching him, she flopped herself down, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath after breaking into a run.

"Woah Sakura-chan. Seems your training's… harsh?" He observed the panting and flushed girl from head to toe and told himself that Sasuke was overdoing his _charms_.

Sakura nodded with her face painted with worry and anxiety. There was no way she can resist him and this is just the beginning of her session. Staring at Naruto, she wondered if he could give her some hints on how to push away Sasuke.

"Well Sakura-chan. All I can say is that, as much as how twisted his dirty methods are, Sasuke-teme wants to test your vampire skills since that's the first time you've ever used them." Naruto explained to her, staring at her with a reassuring grin. "But you know Sakura-chan, you have an advantage."

She tilted her head in confusion. "A-advantage?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, looking at her with a mischievous glint in his cerulean orbs that caused her cheeks to flame up. Before inching towards her, he made a thorough scan in his surroundings, afraid he had to suffer the consequences of being near her again.

"You, Sakura-chan, are undeniably the most effective weapon against Sasuke-teme." He stated factly.

"Why?"

"You're his **weakness**." She felt a shiver spiral down her spine, hearing a dark laugh emitting from the cheeky blond. "Actually, you're like an aphrodisiac to the bastard. Making his hormones go on rampage every single time you're near him, _especially today._" Another evil laugh escaped from the blond as though he was spilling a secret that only he knows alone. Sakura, on the other side felt unsure on how to react. She didn't know if she should be happy that **she** was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke's weakness or be more afraid after hearing the effects of her presence on him.

"H-how can that be my advantage, Naruto-kun?" She asked him, a spark of hope coursing through her.

"I assume he is seducing you Sakura-chan?"

"H-hai." She mumbled, increasing her blush ten folds.

"Then… Seduce him back." He winked at the girl and snickered, imagining the outcome when his weakness is used against the bastard. _Bwaha. I can finally have my sweet revenge._

"B-but Naruto-kun – "

"Trust me Sakura-chan. Once you seduce that horn dog, you'll have him wrapped around your finger in no time. It's time you show him what you're capable of Sakura-chan!"

She gulped nervously. She? Seduce Sasuke Uchiha? It sounded easy but for someone who is inexperienced and clueless when it comes to men like her, it's really impossible. Yet she was grateful that Naruto helped her, at least she has a hint on Sasuke's weakness, which is unfortunately herself.

"You don't have to think on ways to **seduce** him Sakura-chan." He interrupted her thoughts, noticing her worried face. "It'll be more effective if you do it _innocently_. Honestly, you make him lose control **without **even** trying**. Just fight back." And this time, it was a real smile that Sakura saw in Naruto's face and it gave her reassurance that maybe, she can resist Sasuke in her own innocent little ways.

* * *

><p>The silence inside the forest was disrupted by the sound of feet stomping the ground with inhuman speed. She was trying to outrun him again. But he knew better than her that nobody can ever hide from him especially Haruno Sakura. With her scent that never fails to excite his senses, he quietly followed the girl in the shadows waiting for her to tire out. He had been enjoying the entire session, licking his lips as he recalled how he almost had her. And it won't be long before he loses his right mind and have her screaming his name below him.<p>

She stopped abruptly in her run, examining the area frantically when she caught _his_ scent. Her emerald orbs skimmed in different directions, hoping she can catch a glimpse of his shadow. She then noticed a lake below her, which looked familiar. _That's is where Sasuke-kun once took me._ Moving closer, she found herself admiring the calm water, laughing softly to no one.

"Enjoying aren't we?"

The voice surprised the girl making her gasp and upon twisting too fast to face Sasuke, she lost her balance causing her to yelp and fall on the body of water below. Her figure was swallowed wholly at the cold liquid under the small cliff to where she was standing before, creating a splash that shocked the Uchiha causing him to react a bit too late.

As her figure emerged from the lake, droplets of water streamed down her face. Her long pink hair clung to her face and she shivered involuntarily at the cold temperature of the water. Sakura was thankful she knew how to swim and she hurriedly swam towards the shore to dry herself up before Sasuke decides to join her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the wet goddess that surfaced from the lake. Every part of him, especially his groin was tingling with a hungry sensation that his eyes were glued at her delish curves. His onyx orbs were threatening to turn crimson red. And the white silk dress didn't help protect her anymore from his hungry gaze for he can clearly picture out the pink lacy bra that greeted him. _Fuck the training. I'm having you, little blossom, right here, and __**now.**_ He can't wait to lick her dry.

Sakura didn't miss the intense stare she can feel somewhere. It gave her shivers that told her to dry herself as fast as she could before he does it first. Her hands immediately twisted the soaked dress she wore as excess water leaked out. Her figure trembled at the freezing air that surrounded her and if that keeps up, she'll soon have a burning fever the next day. She glanced to her left, then to her right and was washed up by relief when his presence vanished.

"Need some help Sakura?"

Her response was cut off by his tongue that hungrily attacked her mouth; her hands instantly creating a barrier between their bodies when he pushed her roughly against a nearby tree. His hands didn't waste time and began to wander around her slick figure, his touches making her moan involuntarily in his mouth. "Sasuke-kun…" She panted breathlessly, his lips now tracing the junction of her neck.

"_Forget the training Sakura. I'm __**fucking**__ you right here, right __**now**__."_ He growled lowly, his voice soaked in need.

Sakura on the other hand felt defenseless against his touches, her whole body melting at the enticing sensation he gave her. With her mind slowly clouded by pleasure and lust, Sakura was close to giving in to his temptations. Her wall slowly crumbled to pieces as he raised her leg that instantly wrapped around his waist, hands that were once pushing him away were coiled around his neck. She was no longer shivering at the temperature but rather growing hotter at their heated session. He grabbed her rear, grinding his lower region on hers which caused a whimper to erupt from her bruised lips. His length poking the drenched satin panty she wore.

He groaned at the contact especially when her hands sneaked up to his shirt, her feather-like touches tracing his well-toned muscles that only fuelled his desire at its highest peak. "Sasuke-kun…" She mewled his name; sounding like a plea to do what he pleases. As her fingers wandered around his body, he began to undress her, ripping off her dress that hindered the sight of her luscious figure. Bending down to get a taste of her mounds that were restrained by a pink lacy bra, he heard a faint laugh.

_What the – _

"Gotcha Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview x3

A cliffie... IKR? You should be thankful I didn't end it at the helping part. XD

Holy shit. So how was it? Did I fail? TT_TT Was Sakura-chan's training alright? Reasonable? etc.?

(Just learned that blood makes vampires stronger woohoo!)

I seriously need reviews, like "OMG. WHY IS SASUKE SUCH A HORNY BASTARD?"

Something like that. Please. I want to know how I'm doing... badly. :3


	13. Chapter 13

I have finally become a very busy damn person. School is back! FOR REAL and it ain't pretty. :((( But I will keep updating this as fast as I could. This chapter should've been done last week but my brother has to piss my mom off that she told us NOT to use the PC for three straight days. Added by lazy teammates who never helped us make our mascot. Gaah. So many delays.

OH BTW. YOUR REVIES OMG. YOUR FUCKING REVIEWS ARE SO AWESOME I ALMOST FELL OFF MY CHAIR WHEN I READ THEM. Especially the ones with, "OMFG! WHY IS SASUKE SUCH A HORNY BASTARD!" I SO LOVE YOU GUYS. TT_TT *sniffles* You don't know how much they mean to me. :'))

**Warning****:** EPIC FAILED LEMON AHEAD.

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"<em>Gotcha Sasuke-kun!"<em>

Onyx orbs shot a confused stare at the rosette's playful gaze, her smile never disappearing on her flushed face. Still held by the Uchiha who continued to stare at her, the girl emitted a soft giggle like she had done something he was unaware of which alerted him. From the way he analyzed his current his situation, Sakura seemed to be on the upper hand and was too confident. Despite the heated session they shared a few moments before, Sasuke felt impatient at her interruption and became even more annoyed when she had a sly yet still innocent-looking smile tugged on her lips.

"What are you implying, Sakura?" He asked her, his voice mixed with displeasure; eyes narrowing at the half-naked and slick female ahead of him. Her fingers that sent threads of warmth and bliss disappeared under his shirt yet the painful throbbing in his groin didn't dissipate. Was she trying to tease him? His mind had forgotten all about the training for it was taking a toll on him. With her soft cries of defiance and whimpering including her current wet form; his right state of mind was being tested and it failed miserably. The only thing his mind shouted was to make her scream his name while he screws her senselessly in the forest.

_She_ was his **aphrodisiac**. And he won't deny it.

"I – Uhm… resisted Sasuke-kun!" She responded with her cheeks tainted in a deeper shade of red yet her voice sounded triumphant which made him smirk. _You still have a lot to learn little blossom._ He thought. Raising an eyebrow at the girl, he let out a dark laugh that sent shivers down her back. And to his delight, her smile turned into a nervous thin line.

"Then how did you **catch** me, _little blossom_?"

His fingers traced her leg that was wrapped around his waist travelling slowly to her thigh. She made a small noise that he didn't miss; smirk growing wider. But as he reached to her most precious sanctuary that only he alone can touch, something made him halt. He tried to move his hand but there was an invisible restraint that stopped his movements. He cursed mentally. _What the fuck is happening?_ To make things worse, he realized too late that he can't move his entire body.

"This." Came the reply of the girl, her hands in front of him. From the tip of her fingers, a soft glow of blue can be seen and flowed under his shirt where they disappeared. They resemble a string that was tied around and paralyze him.

"How – "

"Tou-san taught me when I was little."

And again, her smile was back on her face.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was tied up – tied up in a tree by a girl nonetheless. And it made him fume. With a string that was perfect for restraining a powerful vampire like him, all he could do was glare hard at the smiling girl in front of him. She was supposed to be the one tied up and him smirking down at her while she begs. He was completely helpless and it ache his pride. And the worst of all, his erection was still standing in all its glory and she <strong>is<strong> oblivious to it. _Fuck._

"Sakura…" He hissed, his glare never ceasing. "Let me go, **now**."

"B-but… shouldn't Naruto-kun see you first?" Sakura asked, tilting her head innocently. She knew she'd completed her first task for just resisting the Uchiha isn't enough so she came up with an idea to capture him instead and turn the tables. And the way things turned out, she seemed pleased and victorious. _I didn't even try to seduce him._ She thought, recalling the way she accidentally tripped on the cliff and its consequences. Grateful that her father, Seichii had taught her how to do a simple chakra restraint that is quite effective in tying up something or someone as powerful as Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura wondered if she'd already be writhing beneath him at this moment.

With Sasuke drawn in their make-out session, she easily wrapped chakra threads around his body as her fingers glided underneath his shirt and let her chakra spread so she can fully immobilize him.

"No. And don't even think about calling Naruto." The idea of having the spiky-haired blond see him tied up is the _least_ he wanted.

"Demo – "

"No!"

_Silence._

Sakura sighed in defeat and stood beside the vampire heir as he continued to burn the ground with his death glare. He could only twitch his body and if he continued to stare at her half-naked form, his hard on will never disappear. "Ne, Sasuke-kun…" She spoke meekly, avoiding his eyes.

"Hn."

"Did I… finish the task?" Her voice became a soft whisper and a blush reappeared on her cheeks when his gaze became intense.

"What makes you think you finished it?"

"I…" She gulped, wondering what kind of answer he seeks. "I caught Sasuke-kun… even if you're trying to – to seduce me." She mumbled. "And… I feel more comfortable with you now." Sakura confessed, trying to control her heart beat that pumped in a quick pace. Her desire to get away from him slowly faded. The more she spent time with him, the more she felt safe around him and be attached to the man she once feared. Maybe she was too preoccupied with her fears that she hadn't seen who Sasuke Uchiha really is.

"It seems I underestimated you Sakura." Their eyes met and he flashed her one of his rarest smiles, one that was only meant for her. He motioned her to come closer, their eye contact still not breaking as their faces became mere inches away. It surprised him that she knew a bit of ninjutsu and heard her reveal that she was finally comfortable with his presence, despite his ministrations.

Their lips brushed sending a fluttery stir inside Sakura causing her eyes to close. This was one of the rarest kiss Sasuke gives her and she'll savor it before it turns into something more intimate. It started out as a soft gentle kiss until Sasuke pressed his lips harder, catching her off guard and swiftly took the chance of continuing their abandoned business. He groaned when she felt the girl pull her body against his; her arms snaking around his neck, grateful that she was actually responding to him and his _needs_.

His tongue swirled inside her mouth urging her to move closer, his body squirming against the binds she made, desperately aching to touch her. Her fingers tangled themselves on his raven locks as their tongues dominated each other. Another groan escaped his lips, when her leg came in contact with his throbbing manhood, breaking their lip lock.

"_Fuck._" He cursed, panting heavily. "W-what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly, touching his face.

"Untie me Sakura. **Now**." It sounded more like a plea rather than an order and the girl felt hesitant knowing fully well what would happen once he was released. But she knew a small part of her wanted it too. Yet her mind was full of what if's.

"**Sakura.**" His raspy tone startled her. The way his eyes bore into hers hungrily made her shiver and something pooled hotly just below her navel. His ebony orbs slowly turned, replaced by those crimson eyes with tomoes spinning into place. Her emerald orbs never tore away from his gaze, lost in the depths of illusions the eye created, putting the girl in a trance. And that was when he smiled deviously, strings dropping on the ground.

"About time, little blossom."

Without wasting any more time, he released her from his spell, pinning her against the tree as she came back to reality. He removed any spaces between them, crushing her small frame with his. Hands wandered around her curves causing her to moan softly at his touches as he continued to give her love bites, marking her as his.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He growled at the sound of his name on her lips. She was the only one who can say his name the way he liked it. Sounding so soft and melodic in his ears that only made her more tempting to break; he inhaled her addicting scent while her hands worked their way on his torso, burning his skin with her warmth. She timidly unbuttoned his shirt as he caught her lips again in another passionate kiss whilst he busied himself with ripping off her silk dress that stood in his way. He made his way towards her back down to her spine until he reached her rear which he roughly pulled causing his erection to poke her damp core.

"Ngh!"

He smirked at her reaction and felt satisfied at the contact; his manhood itching to enter her. He grinded his pelvis against hers roughly as he hoisted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. The friction made him growl in pleasure, every part of him tingling in great desire. She moaned inside his mouth as she clung to him, arms around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Sasuke-"

"Fuck foreplay." He rasped, and stared at her emerald orbs with hungry eyes. "I fucking want you now, _Sa-ku-ra_. Do you know how much of a tease you've been?"

With the girl holding on to him, he quickly unbuttoned his pants, freeing his aching shaft and let its tip brush against her clothed sex. Her nails dug deep into his shoulder blades as he continued his actions. Her breaths turned into pants that fanned his neck. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, the movement making her core wetter. She wondered how much better it would feel with her panties gone. The thought made her flush but with her mind lost in the waves of pleasure Sasuke gave her it made her crave for more.

"Would you rather settle with this little blossom?" He stopped earning a mewl of distress from the girl. "Or you want it… **raw**?" In one swift tug, her underwear was torn and was carelessly dropped on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" She pouted, her darkened orbs staring at him with slight anger.

"It's in the way." He said bluntly yet smirked. "Time to fuck you roughly, _Sakura._"

The vampire penetrated her in one swift thrust causing Sakura to scream at the sudden infiltration, her hold on him getting tighter as her walls clamped around his shaft that filled her. She heard him grunt, his head resting at the crook of her neck as though he was concentrating, controlling himself. He was breathing heavily and he gripped her bottom tightly as he jerked backward painfully slow.

"_Fuck._" He cursed. He tried to calm himself down. _Not yet. Not yet._ He chanted inside his head, wanting to tease her a bit like what she'd done to him. But his craving of wanting to slam back into her again was so strong he was shaking with anticipation. It was taking too much self-control. He felt her twitch and her body getting hotter and slick with sweat.

"Sasuke-kun…" She mewled impatiently and to his surprise, she shot her hips forward, impaling herself onto him. He hissed at her aggression and stopped her before she does it again. He heard her purr seductively and thought if Sakura was that eager. Then he recalled the first time they did it, she was no innocent angel when it came to bed.

"Impatient are we?"

She nodded looking at him with pleading eyes, she was trembling uncontrollably.

"Beg Sakura. Say the words I want to hear." He told her, rubbing the tip of his shaft on her slit.

"Nnggh! Sasu – "

"Two words Sakura." He teased her with quick short thrusts, loving the way her face twisted in desperation. She wanted more of him yet she has to plead. The way she did last time. Her clit throbbed, her body craving for him to pound into her, there was nothing left of her sanity for her mind only shouted to be fucked harshly by Uchiha Sasuke. She tried to meet his thrusts but he held her hips in place that her only movement was to squirm.

"Don't you want it to be deeper Sakura?" He asked her, slipping inside her in one full thrust yet quickly withdrawing.

"Or maybe… faster?"

"Ahhhnn!" The Uchiha slammed into her and to her delight, his pace quickened, never stopping yet he still didn't free her hips that were begging to be released. She clawed his back and shoulders, arching her back at the burning sensation. Her erotic noise escalated in higher volumes at his every rough thrust, hitting her on the spot she wanted the most. She chanted his name in soft purrs as she neared her climax, her uneven breaths prickling the skin on his neck.

But she hadn't said those two words he wanted to hear. His pace decreased, and Sakura didn't want him stop, not now that she's so close to her peak.

"S-sasu-mmn! Onegai!" She squirmed, trying to meet his thrusts. "D-don't stop… please!"

_Should've said that earlier, Sakura._

He smirked deviously.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what's taking them too long?"<p>

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently on the grass, hands folded on his chest as he looked around; searching for any presence between the couple. It was already getting late, sun about to set and their Sasuke's so called training isn't done yet. He wondered if Sakura passed and she followed his advice.

"D-don't worry, N-naruto-kun. I-I'm sure they're f-fine." A woman with long indigo hair stood beside the blond, smiling at him reassuringly. Her pearly white eyes gazed at the open space, letting the wind brush her face with its cool temperature. She heard the man beside her huff and spoke.

"Oh I bet they're having sex right now." Naruto scowled. "That bastard sure knows how to manipulate Sakura-chan. Come on Hinata-chan, let's go find the sex maniac."

Without waiting for any response, he grabbed Hinata's hand, leading her inside the forest where Sasuke and Sakura 'played' the twisted version of Hide-and-Seek courtesy of his best friend. He stomped his way through the thick bushes and huge trees, ignoring the quiet protests of his wife who seemed unsure of his decision. They wandered around for ten good minutes finding no hints of their whereabouts until Hinata suggested she uses her Byakuugan.

"You should've suggested that earlier Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried, pouting at the indigo-haired girl.

"Y-you weren't l-listening to me, N-Naruto-kun." The girl explained and activated her clan's bloodline limit. She scanned the whole area, her eyes darting in different directions searching for blue glows in gray background until she pointed a certain direction in which Naruto quickly dashed through.

The moment he reached the place…

"Holy."

Pieces of clothes scattered on the ground.

"Fat."

Two naked figures were cuddling beside a tree that seemed to bend backward.

"Fuck."

They were panting heavily.

His jaw dropped at the sight. He _knew_ it. He should've expected it.

"W-what's – "

"AHH! No! Don't look Hinata-chan! Don't taint your eyes! You're too innocent to see Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan nude and still doing their business!"

Hinata suddenly found herself buried inside Naruto's arms, completely blocking her view on the area where the couple stayed. She blushed hotly at her husband's words that briefly described what she was about to see. But she did notice their chakra signatures huddled together, the only thing she did not know was that they were still unfinished. She can feel Naruto fume as he was breathes heavily, muttering a long string of curses on how horny his best friend was.

Only his black pants were in perfect state as Sasuke shielded the naked Sakura who hugged him tightly, still panting from their love-making. His back faced the two guests with his arms wrapped around the flustered girl, as they sat beside the tree that aided them in their rough romping. He ignored Naruto's continuous babbling, too exhausted to argue about his behavior. And then he felt Sakura move, her head resting on his chest as her breathing finally calmed.

"Sasuke-kun… I feel sleepy." She murmured, closing her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head and mumbled back, "Sweet dreams little blossom." Facing the blond whose hasn't stopped ranting about him, he scowled.

"You are such a goddamn horny bastard!"

"Naruto. Do you mind if I borrow Hinata's clothes?"

_Thud!_

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :3

First. IM SO SORRY IF THE LEMON SUCKED. XD I tried my best but- but...

I'm too innocent to write a decent one. (Ok. That was a lie. xD Be PROUD for being a PERV! Like ME!)

I had to read like 10 lemon fics. HAHA! And it took me TEN DAMN HOURS TO WRITE THE LEMON. WTH.

(With breaks of course, like facebooking and watching TV in between... ;DD)

Any suggestions for their BABY'S NAME?

How did I do on this chapter? DID I FCKING FAIL?

OMG. TELL MEEEEE.


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY. A FUCKING UPDATE!**

Okay... before everyone tries to kill me because of my long absence, I did tell that I have become busy in the previous chappy. YOU GUYS DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I'M SUFFERING. AND HOW MUCH I FUCKING MISS YOU ALL A HECK LOT. TT_TT Damn school, why can't they free us from impossible projects?

Btw... *_* I'm so damn happy, that you liked the lemon. LOLOLOL. **Akira-chan, **Whyyyy? I'm preserving your innocence! XD

AND TEH BABY NAMES. I haven't decided yet... gawd. It is so hard. But I'm glad some of you are suggesting. ;DD

I don't have much anything to say... for now. I'm so damn sleepy! So...

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"D-does it fit, Sakura-san?"<p>

Across the room, the Uchiha bride twirled to find Naruto's wife standing on the doorway, smiling at her. Her long indigo hair neatly combed behind her; snow-white eyes gleaming at her with kindness. She wore a white kimono designed with intricate floral patterns of purple on the sleeves and bottom held by a white obi.

"Hai. Arigatou ne?" Sakura replied with a smile. Her presence, Hinata's, was welcoming that she felt comfortable with her. Scanning her dress again, which was a long sleeved nightgown that reached down to her ankles and was made of silk; she gave out a laugh and went towards the pearl-eyed girl. She admired the simple interior design of the house that had four rooms at the second floor, one which was for guests' like her and Sasuke. The master's bedroom was at the farthest back and where she is currently, the two other rooms adjacent to it, probably useful when the kids come along. She hasn't explored the first floor yet, for she fell asleep while Sasuke carried her.

"So h-how's Uchiha-san's t-training?" Hinata asked as they walked towards the guests' room. She stared at Sakura who was blushing furiously and was having a hard time answering.

"W-well… if Hide-And-Seek with a… sick twist is normal for… vampires in training, then I guess its fine."

The girl giggled at her response, causing Sakura to laugh as well. "But you know, H-hinata-san, it did help me."

"I-I'm glad to h-hear that, S-sakura-san. N-naruto-kun often tells me about you and how S-sasuke-san changes behavior."

"Oh… that." She flashed her a sheepish smile and became embarrassed, knowing what kind of behavior Sasuke has whenever she was around him thanks to Naruto's advice during her training.

"And please, just call me Sakura."

They entered a spacious empty room and Sakura assumed it was where they'd be spending the night. It was simple; a bed good for the two of them was placed in the middle with a small table at the side with a lamp. To its left was a wardrobe and opposite it was a room, the door slightly ajar and Sakura observed the tiled floor. _Bathroom._ She thought.

"It seems I-I have to c-clean the room a bit." Hinata remarked, noting a few cobwebs hanging in the corners.

"Let me assist you, Hinata-chan." She suggested, but the other female shook her head. "I-I'm fine by myself, Sakura-chan. It's rude to have the guest clean our mess." She had a small smile on her face and then continued, "I h-have a feeling that S-sasuke-san needs you at this moment."

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare give me a 'Hn' bastard! You don't know how much my fists are itching to collide with your face."<p>

Reaching the living room where Naruto and Sasuke 'talked' if that's what they call it for it was only the blond who actually spoke words while the Uchiha only responded in uninterested grunts with his eyes closed. Sakura heard the conversation as she descended from the stairs, giggling mutedly while hearing Naruto's complaints. She watched them behind the wall, stealing glances every few moments wondering when she could go there and sit beside Sasuke. She didn't know what urged her to. It was sudden that she wanted to be with him and fall asleep in his arms. Maybe it was only her exhaustion. She can feel her body begging for rest but why specifically _in his arms?_ The thought sent her cheeks to flame up and when she peeked again, he seemed restless as she observed him. His appearance told Naruto that he wasn't up for any conversations and the blond seemed clueless about it. Sighing, she decided to just stay back in the room Hinata had brought her to change and take a short nap. Glancing for the last time, she was about to turn away when _he_ called her.

"I know you're there Sakura."

The sound of his amused voice halted her actions. She can never escape him can she? She gulped nervously at his statement, as her knees trembled afraid she had just disturbed them. Standing stiffly, the girl tried to gain her composure for her heart has now began punching her ribcage. She took a deep breath, hesitantly revealing herself at the male vampires who stared at her with intense that she unconsciously fiddled the hem of her shirt while making her way towards them.

"Hey there Sakura-chan! Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto greeted while cocking his head to his side looking for the snow-eyed female. To his dismay, the hallway behind Sakura was empty and he wondered where Hinata had gone off to.

"Uhm, she said that she'll be preparing the guest's room." Sakura replied; Naruto nodding at her response as he sunk back on the couch, sighing heavily like he just came from some tiring journey. His azure eyes squinted at the Uchiha who still gazed at the rosette playfully. His hand rose, and made a gesture to sit beside him which caused a blush to instantly appear on her cheeks. He saw Sakura walked slowly towards the bigger sofa opposite him and sat tautly beside Sasuke. _It seems Sakura-chan still thinks of Teme as a rapist._ He thought, frowning in disappointment.

"Did you have enough sleep?"

Sakura only shook her head as a response, her eyes avoiding his gaze as her blush deepened. Sleeping alone in an unfamiliar bedroom made her fretful. She heard a grunt emit from him as she relaxed, looking down and gently closing her eyes. Their previous activity drained all her energy that the only thing she wanted to do was rest. And it seemed that her vampire prince noted this that she found herself sitting on his lap, blinking twice at the startling action. Her whole body became rigid, realizing that they weren't alone. It made her embarrassed for Naruto was still there, watching their small scene in great clarity. As her head rested on his chest where no sound of a single beat of his heart can be heard, she tried her best to ease away her tension. Yet when he stroked her hair soothingly, it surprisingly made her feel at ease. Her worries and anxiety were dissipating with his strokes working like entrancing spells on her as she slowly felt languid; her system close to shutting down and be engulfed in solemn darkness. She had missed this, especially by her father who never forgets to pat her while she sleeps. It made her feel like she was a child again and something special.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her eyelids became heavy, her voice a soft whisper.

"Sleep." He said firmly.

The young vampire heir smirked when the girl finally relaxed, involuntarily nuzzling him when she dozed off. He observed the even rise and fall of her chest and her warm breaths that seeped through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"You know Sasuke-teme," Naruto started, the Uchiha vampire instantly looking at him. "Did you just drug her again?" His eyebrows furrowed as he asked, seeing the way Sakura fell asleep. But the look on his friend's face was priceless when he soothed her to sleep. The once cold black orbs that intimidate every eye in contact with it alleviated. Naruto wondered if he was still facing the Sasuke who, aside from literally heartless, has never shown any form of emotion besides anger.

"She's tired." Sasuke replied factly.

The blond shrugged, "Well, who wouldn't get tired at your atrocious behavior when having sex? I pity Sakura-chan for enduring all your animalistic behavi – "

"Get over it, Naruto. You're just _jealous_." The raven-haired vampire shot back flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Jealous? Jealous of _what?_"

Sasuke scoffed at the blond. "Admit it. Hiashi still hasn't given you the permission to touch her daughter –"

"**Yet**, and I'm damn proud that I'm gifted with patience **unlike you**. I bet you probably forced Sakura-chan, or maybe even rape her." Naruto tsk-ed. He shook his head in disappointment, "And I thought you were a hormone-less vampire whose only addiction at that time was electrifying my ass."

By the time he looked up again to gaze at Sasuke, he found himself staring at the familiar blood red eyes of his Sharingan that eyed him with a dangerous glint. He only pouted in response, increasing the glare's intensity. It was threatening to pull him into the young heir's own inferno.

"You are lucky that Sakura is here. _**Or else**_…"

* * *

><p><em>Everything was painted in black, creating a world of emptiness. She found herself wandering around the dark space that imprisoned her, feeling hopeless as she walked endlessly at the unknown place. She felt like a mouse trapped inside a box, vainly looking for an escape from her captors; away from the sickening experiments they would bring her. The thought caused her strides to become hurried, realizing the darkness that engulfed her was infinite; no end. Her ounce of bravery slowly vanished, knowing she was deserted. She prayed that this was only a dream, an illusion her mind had in store for her.<em>

"_Sakura Haruno… Or should I say… Uchiha."_

_She stopped and immediately turned to look for the owner of the deep masculine voice that echoed in the empty space. The voice sounded rapt and teasing, sending chills crawling on her skin. She can feel him grinning wickedly behind the shadows, watching her movements._

"_W-who-"_

"_Forgotten me already in a short span of time?"_

_She bit her lip. So they have met, but __**when?**_

"_I – "_

_He chuckled. "My identity or the reason why you are here doesn't matter." He spoke smugly. "You will know me soon enough and its purpose; when the time for me to claim back what is supposed to be mine arrives. I wonder…"_

_Sakura felt confused at his words. Claim what is his?_

"_I wonder… who you would choose to live with for eternity and willingly surrender to die as you watch before your eyes." It sounded like he was speaking to himself, yet was intended for her to hear._

"_W-what are you saying?" She asked, looking around to find the man that caused her to be trapped in this unfamiliar place. "W-what do you want from me? Why are you causing me this?"_

"_You play an important role in my plan, Sakura."_

_The revelation made her knees tremble in fear. Plan… what plan could it be? Her mind began to show her images of dying people that continuously shouted her name in sorrow; their bodies were slowly eaten by flames whilst she stood stiffly before them, eyes widened in horror. She shook away the dreadful idea; her eyes now brimmed with unshed tears. And then a new scene came into view. She tried to grasp the blurry image, recognizing a small boy that seemed to call her in panic. His little arms reaching out for her, but her body remained fastened on the ground. She fell on her knees, quivering as she sobbed. All she could do was nothing. And it made her cringe._

"_N-no… T-this can't… this can't be happening…"_

_The little boy's cry pounded in her ears and it made her heart ache awfully, as though wires were clamped around it. "S-stop it… Please!"_

_His vicious chuckle rang softly until slowly, it became louder, deafening her. She trembled violently in fear, wishing, hoping she would wake up from her nightmare._

"_Sakura."_

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

The moment her eyes saw his face, the one that always promised her safety, she flung herself at him. Her arms swiftly wrapped around and held onto him as tightly as she could, while she cried that completely surprised him. He could sense her relief when their eyes met, and how much comfort she needs, her body quivering as she hugged him that caused him to embrace and hush her. His skin tingled as he felt her tears smear his bare shoulder. Seeing her twitch restlessly in her sleep alerted him and he was grateful he woke her up. It was rare for her to have nightmares for she'd always been a peaceful sleeper.

"Sakura…" He spoke softly, stroking her back to calm the girl. The sound of her whimpers affected him that his soft side had to surface, one that was reserved for her alone.

"D-don't… don't leave me…" Her voice was hoarse as she spoke in between sobs. She felt so much relief that she broke into a cry when she saw Sasuke yet the nightmare still haunted her. "Please…" She pleaded in the faintest voice.

"I won't." He nuzzled her hair and pulled her closer to him. "Never." Seeing her in this state caused a foreign emotion to stir up in his system and he never liked a bit of it.

"T-thank you, S-sasuke-kun." She sniffled, but a smile made way to her face. _Thank you._

~ ( O _ O ) ~

The entire night, Sasuke was awake, never keeping his eyes off the sleeping girl. Her head lay on his chest, breathing calmly and her fingers entwined with his. He closed his eyes and heaved out a sigh. It took a long while before she was dragged back into her dreamland, he recalled; cradling her in his arms while she sniffled and snuggled closer to him. She even insisted that they sleep at the same time, making him smirk at the memory, worried about his condition the next day but he strongly denied her request… in his mind. Hence pretending to be asleep as he waits for Sakura to drift away from reality.

He made a vow that that is the first and last time he'd see her cry. He would rather see her smile to someone else than be greeted with her emerald orbs glistening with tears and fear.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata-chan…"<p>

"W-what is it N-naruto-kun?

His azure eyes stared hard at the ceiling, pondering on the question he was about to ask his wife. It bothered him for a while now, after Sasuke, _'That asshole.'_ He screamed mentally. His best friend knew how to hit his nerves and his earlier statement about his relationship with Hinata hasn't reached yet the point where he can finally release his sinful urges on the innocent girl made him insecure. He frowned. That old man shouldn't be interfering…

"I was just wondering," He started, still not facing Hinata who suddenly felt nervous. Naruto was acting a bit strangely and to hear him speak in such serious tone told her it was urgent. "When can I make love to you?"

The girl was taken aback at the question, blushing and sweating furiously for he stated it like it was a normal question which it is but not in her case. Her whole body stiffened and it became so much harder for her to breathe especially in her current position. She was just lying on top of him.

"I – Uhmm…" She tried her best not to stammer for he was now looking at her with innocent eyes. His question was too much to handle. Yet she cannot blame him for asking. Indeed, her father was too overprotective of her and belittling the capabilities of her dearest but the moment she had convinced him to let Naruto take her hand in marriage, she made him swore that he will not interfere in their lives. It seems Hiashi had anticipated this and had already forewarned Naruto to never touch her until he gave him his permission. It didn't surprise her when they only shared passionate kisses that night.

"No worries Hinata-chan! I'm not really forcing you to do it now, but I'm just wondering when can I finally express that I love you damn so much?" He had his foxy grin carved in his face and it never failed to make her flush.

"Uhm… A-ano… N-naruto-kun…" She summoned up all her courage, deciding to tell him the truth. He'd waited too much long. "A-actually… m-my father's threat… is… isn't true." She closed her eyes when she felt him stiffen.

"Eh? T-then that m-means –"

"F-forgive me, N-naruto-kun… I-I didn't mean t-to – "

"Hush Hinata-chan! No time for talk. **Let's do it!**"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview :3

Holy crap. Seriously, I THINK it sucked. TT_TT Sasuke's OOC. XDDD But we still love him.

I need reviews. Seriously. Like, 'WHYYYYYYY? WHY ISN'T AS AWESOME AS THE PREVIOUS CHAPPY?

WE NEED MORE LEMONS! D:'

XD Okay, I was kidding at the lemon part. I am just worried I lost my awesomeness.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy New Year everyone! :)) And belated Merry Christmas! This was supposed to be posted last Christmas but I was having a hard time thinking of the plot. So yeah, it's a late Christmas present. But at least I updated just before 2011 ends. I just hope its better this time. Meh.

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"<em>Tou-san! Tou-san!"<em>

_A little girl ran as fast as her small feet could take her, ignoring the grunts and gasps of the people she bumped while desperately calling out to her father. He was walking too briskly and moved along the crowd in ease while she struggled to find a way to grab him. The pathway was getting crowded, barely any spaces to sneak into just to reach him. She tried to take bigger steps but it only made her tire out, her frail hands straightened out in front of her, desperate to grab hold of the fabric of his shirt._

"_Tou-san!" She yelled again, tears slowly welling up in her emerald orbs realizing she was too far away to get to him and impossible for his figure was engulfed in the sea of people that blocked her way. She tried to search for him, eyes veering into different directions. Stopping, she tried to catch her breath, swallowing a choked cry that almost leaked from her lips. Everyone didn't notice her, thinking she was just a stray child wandering around asking for a few coins. She looked up and saw the towering bodies of people who passed by her, and felt afraid. Her father wouldn't leave her right? He must know that she's not following behind him anymore._

"_Tou-san…" she whispered glumly, rubbing her dampened eyes._

"_Sakura-chi."_

_The sound of her nickname that only one man knows lightened her up, quickly turning around to find a brown-haired man smiling at her, kneeled at her level. His dark forest green eyes stared at her lighter ones with shrewdness. A hiccup escaped from her trembling lips before she embraced the man tightly. His lean arms encircled her, swiftly scooping up the toddler in ease who buried her face on his shoulder while sobbing quietly. He stood up and continued on his way._

"_It's okay now, Sakura-chi. Tou-san's here." He spoke in that gentle voice that has always reassured her when she feels anxious. He gracefully moved away from the crowd, without escaping the flirtatious stares ladies shot him. With a face that resembles a young man, many might have mistaken the girl as his little sister._

"_I told you didn't I? To hold my hand but you're too stubborn to follow my order." He said in a stern voice, glancing at his daughter who had her head resting on his chest._

"_G-gomenasai… Tou-san." She sniffled, hiding her embarrassment._

_Fleeing from the huge mob of people that populated the market, Seichii quickly took the pathway that leads to the forest; his pace slowly increasing that confused the girl in his arms. She shifted uncomfortably, her chin now resting on his shoulder, watching the trees grow smaller the farther they go. Grateful that Sakura wore a shirt with a hood, he pulled the cloth over her head, hiding her face. He heard her whine but hushed her with a grunt._

"_Tou-san?" She asked worriedly, peeking under the cloth._

"_Just stay down, Sakura-chi."_

_She lifted the hood slightly, observing their surroundings and felt strange for there was no one in sight. Yet her father hasn't slowed down; he kept his fast pace. She scanned again and this time it made her eyes widened and be glued at the spot. No matter how much she wanted to break away, those endless crimson orbs captivated her, but at the same time frightened her. They held so much power and danger that Sakura thought it gave her a glimpse of her own death._

"_Sakura!"_

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened at the mention of her name. ' <em>A dream… <em>' Sakura thought frowning a bit. She knew that memory very well even if it happened a long time ago. It was the day she feared the ocular power, Sharingan.

She looked around at the training grounds, sighing in relief when she couldn't sense Sasuke's presence. She was supposed to be practicing a few hard punches and kicks, but since she tires out a bit too fast she decided to take a rest… or maybe skip.

"Sakura… chi…" She mumbled, smiling bitterly upon recalling the nickname her father gave her. Oh how she missed him giving her piggy-back rides when she was young. But that ill-fated day came when everything shattered; the start of a new life with the absence of her father. And it was that man, the one who caused her sleepless nights; deemed her from watching the night sky and caused her life to be miserable.

"_Keep away from him… Sakura-chi. Don't… don't let him… get you."_

_Don't let him get you._

_Don't let _him _get you._

_Don't let _**him** _get you._

**Him.**

And to her horror, it was the face of the heir of vampires that appeared in her mind. _S-sasuke-kun?_ She shook away the thought, cringing as she hugged her knees. It cannot be him, he was only after her. Her father isn't included in his mission to eliminate her. But her heart was beating fast and she was shaking. Why had she only thought of this now that she's –

"Sakura?"

Sasuke stared at her intensely, eyes holding suspicion when he saw her frightened face. She should really be frightened though, for she disobeyed him, but there is something more in her expression that caught his attention. It took a while before she realized that he was waiting for her to say something; her jade orbs averting sideways as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I – G-gomen-nasai…" She stammered weakly; still unable to look him in the eyes.

He narrowed his look and leaned closer to her. She was acting strange. Her figure was slightly trembling under his gaze which disturbed him. "What's wrong?"

The girl bit her lip. "A-anou…" _W-was it you… who killed… Tou-san?_

"Say it, Sakura." He demanded, his voice dipped with annoyance. Noticing that she wouldn't look at him straight in the eye, he held her chin, forcing her to stare with shocked orbs as they made contact. He can feel her discomfort, struggling to keep herself calm but was failing. He can clearly hear the sound of her heartbeat and was taken aback at its fast rate. Why was she so afraid?

Ever since that nightmare, her memories, memories she had long kept and forgotten had resurfaced. And Sakura was worried for it was greatly affecting her and her relationship with the Uchiha. No matter how much she tried to suppress it, they only prevailed. He can never do such a thing… right? That's what she believes. But what if her belief happens to be false? What if he only blinded her with his kindness so she can forget about her dearest father?

She absentmindedly shook her head, eyes shut tightly as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Forgive me… Sakura."

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Sakura felt all her strength drain away as three spinning black commas met her gaze, drowning her into a pool of darkness.<p>

_The sky was full of stars, glittering above the sleeping Earth. They were scattered everywhere, covering the black space with their radiant light. A girl smiled at the sight, leaning against the glass window that separated her from the world outside. The cold touch of the night breeze, the pleasant sound of different creatures that are awake and freedom, that's what Sakura wanted to have at the moment. It was her hobby to sneak out in the middle of the night and watch the stars. But Seichii, who had always been aware of her evening activities, sternly warned and advised her to stop for it was not safe anymore to wander around especially during the dark._

"_Sakura-chi?"_

_A head poked out from the door, smiling when the figure saw her. "Tou-san!"_

"_Can't sleep?" He asked her, entering her room._

_She nodded and stared at the window, a small frown on her face. Her day isn't complete without stargazing._

"_Is it really dangerous… to go out at night?" She asked her father, still not facing him. Yet she can hear his footsteps inching closer to her. In a few, they stood together before the window that showed the crescent moon illuminating the clouds that surrounded it._

"_For the time being. I just want to make sure that whoever is after me won't harm you Sakura." Seichii explained, glancing at his daughter._

"_But why would someone harm you Tou-san? Is it because of – "_

_A laugh had cut her off and a pat on the head made her confused. She stared at his father whose eyes were distant. He always had that look whenever conversations would lead to her mother and Sakura pondered what emotions played in Seichii's heart._

"_I never regretted a single thing about loving your mother, Sakura-chi. In fact, I'm grateful that I met her. You won't be here if it wasn't for her."_

"_D-demo… Kaa-san died… because of… me."_

"_Sakura…" He started, placing his arm on her shoulder and pulled the girl closer to him. "Don't blame yourself for everything that's happened. It is actually all my fault. If I only forced her to drink blood, then she'd still be alive. But she's a stubborn woman." A dry laugh escaped from his throat, causing her frown to deepen._

"_And this stranger who's after me has nothing to do about your mother, Sakura. He's… different."_

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up lying on a familiar bed. The same dark room where light is prohibited and an intoxicating atmosphere that had always misted the room. She looked around and noticed that she was all alone. His presence was nowhere in the room and she felt relieved. She cannot face him in her current state. It was making her afraid.<p>

And it's not him she was afraid of… but the truth that he had killed her father which she hopes isn't but just one of her intuitions.

'_I was sent to follow your father.'_

She remembers those words very well and it always gives her shivers crawling down her spine. _Could it be really him?_

Seichii had warned her about a vampire after him who possesses the Sharingan.

Sasuke was sent to follow her father and he was an Uchiha.

Before Seichii was killed, he warned her again about the vampire and told her, pleaded to never let him get her.

And Sasuke… wanted her.

"No. There must be a mistake." She mumbled, sitting up as she hugged her knees and thought. She must do something. She has to. This feeling that tears her away from Sasuke is unbearable that she secretly wished that that nightmare never occurred to her. But she can't turn back now. Things she didn't consider before had come to haunt her and it's her decision that will forever change the ties she made to a certain Uchiha.

She stood up and walked towards her wardrobe where her dresses were kept. She looked for a cloak that would protect her from the cold and of course, her identity as she tries to unravel the true murderer of her father and Sasuke's involvement. Her fingers caught hold of a thick fabric, instantly pulling out the material and wrapping it around herself. She glanced around and tried to feel other people's presence. It felt empty. She sighed and closed her eyes. Only her father knows who _he_ is. He'd seen him a lot of times, but he kept it from her. No single word or detail has been told to her. It was only between him and the secrets of his room.

And that's where she's heading to.

~ O.O ~

Walking down the path that leads to the place she once called home, Sakura can only smile sadly. It was the same path she'd always take whenever she runs away from Sasuke knowing she feels safer there, a place where most of her long forgotten memories happened. The trail that leads to her home was vaguely evident; weeds and grasses had grown and seem to blend it on the forest floor. But Sakura cannot forget it. Never.

She walked further until a familiar two-story cottage came into view. Its wooden walls covered with ivy's creeping upward. Even the porch wasn't spared as vines coated the railings, long grasses hiding the three steps that led to the entrance. She ran towards it, observing how much the place had changed. The once golden doorknob turned bronze and rusty as she touched it. Yet she still felt the essence of her home.

The door creaked open as she slightly pushed it. A beam of light lit the dark room, cobwebs crisscrossing her way, created after she abandoned the house due to Sasuke imprisoning her. Nothing changed. The house was empty. Everything was still in the way she left it before except the dusts and dirt that coated them. Her eyes roamed around the area, the couch to her left, the hallway that leads to the dining room across her and the stairway, picture frames hanging on the wall as it ascends towards her room… and her father's.

She closed the door, the room swallowed again by darkness yet enough for Sakura to see. She hesitantly took a step towards the staircase and cringed at the squeak it made, as though she disturbed someone. But she continued on, never looking back. She braced herself for anything that she'll learn and unveil. The moment she stepped at the final stair, it wasn't her room that she noticed first but Seichii's. The room that wasn't locked, not even once, yet she never dared entering. It was her promise to him. But now that she needed answers that Sakura knew can be found there, she has to break it. Walking past her room, she headed straight towards the room at the farthest end with different thoughts flooding her mind. Fingers hesitantly gripped the filthy knob; her heart now pounding loudly that seem to echo at the quiet hallway. _This is it, Sakura. _She told herself, twisting the metal and pushed away the door.

Clouds of dust exploded in front of her, causing her to cough and back away. The room was as grubby as the first floor. She had to swipe away webs that blocked her path. Her father's bed was placed across her with a small table that had an old lamp. A small window built at the wall behind the bed. The floor creaked as she stepped forward, her eyes taking in the sight of the room. A bookshelf stood at the corner, books of different sizes neatly arranged with papers sticking out of their pages. Beside, was a study table filled with scrolls and writing materials. She walked towards it and scanned, they were old letters, the text barely readable. It was a language she could not understand.

She tried to read a few books and learned that his father studied the art of fighting. She saw a few familiar moves Sasuke taught her, the chakra restraints and a lot more. It seemed that his father was a capable fighter that Uchiha Fugaku cannot simply lose. Indeed, her father worked for him and was one of his most trusted soldiers. Then a thought hit her.

_Tou-san must have known something about him._ Sakura thought, putting back the scroll. She opened the drawers, scanning every object inside it until she came across a small black box. It was hidden below stacks of scratch papers at the last drawer and it looks suspicious. She brought it to her ear and shook it lightly, hearing clacking sounds. She immediately lifted the lid and saw a necklace inside it. Her finger already hooked the lace but a black figure from the window halted her.

_H-he can't be here._

* * *

><p>"Hey Teme!"<p>

He waved and tilted his head to the side, an odd look painted on his face. "Where's Sakura-chan? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

The other vampires raised their heads in the direction of the incoming Uchiha, neither of them uttering a word. His face was stoic as usual, but there was a tint of frustration as the name of the girl was mentioned. Her absence meant something. Reaching them, he gave each a curt nod placing his hands deep in his pockets.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Naruto asked again. "A lovers' quarrel?" Among his friends, only the blond can talk to Sasuke about serious matters while pissing him off without bleeding to death.

"She's asleep." Came the cold reply of the vampire prince.

"Then why the fucked up face?"

A fist came flying down Naruto's face but the impact never came for his hands moved, blocking away the hand. He was shocked at his reaction and stared at his back to find Shikamaru in the same stance as he is. The man has black hair tied highly at the back of his head, like the spikes of a pineapple. He wore a black shirt, with brown trousers and ninja sandals.

"Watch your mouth next time Naruto." He scolded lazily, releasing the blond. The shadow that connected the two of them vanished, freeing Naruto as he almost fell on the ground.

"I'm only asking him a question!" the blond retorted, scowling when Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He faced Sasuke who was still glaring daggers at him.

"I-is she okay, S-sasuke-san?"

"She's currently asleep."

Naruto gaped at the exchange, his eyebrow twitching at how unfair his friend is. _Bastard!_

"Maybe you should've asked more politely, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Hmph! What happened to your training anyway? Any improvements?"

"She's acting strange a while ago." Sasuke muttered, his fists clenching inside his pockets.

"Eh? Maybe you overdid her training – "

"No, Naruto." He cut him off, eyebrows furrowing as he continued to explain. "She's suddenly… afraid of me."

_Silence._

"What happened, Sasuke?" It was Shikamaru who broke the deafening silence.

The Uchiha heir only shrugged. He can feel every pore in his body leaking out his anger. He hated people hiding things from him and Sakura is no exception. She'd told him, confessed that she's getting comfortable with him then suddenly, she's acting strange and won't tell him a single reason. But then, her frightened face when she saw him kept on replaying in his mind, the same face when she had a nightmare.

_The nightmare!_

"Maybe something happened that keeps bothering her." The pineapple-haired man stated, leaning against the tree behind him.

"She had a nightmare two nights ago and never told me what it was about."

"Maybe she's trying to forget it."

"Then why is she suddenly afraid of me?" Sasuke asked, sounding exasperated.

"I – I'm not sure… b-but isn't it t-there are times w-when nightmares g-gives us a glimpse o-of one's horrible p-pasts?" Hinata suggested, her fingers playing with her skirt.

Naruto shot a knowing look at Sasuke. "I have a feeling it has something with you, Teme."

All eyes went to Sasuke who gritted his teeth, guilt written all over his features.

"And Sakura-chan's father." Naruto added.

"S-sakura-s-san's f-father was m-murdered…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, staring in shock at Sasuke. "Wait. So it's you –"

"Uchiha-sama!"

From afar, they could see one of the maids in the palace running hurriedly towards them. As Sasuke watched her, he can clearly tell something is wrong. She panted loudly when she reached them, catching her breath.

"What is it?"

"S-sakura is nowhere to be found." She explained. "I've asked the other maids to search throughout the palace but no one had seen her."

_Don't tell me she ran away._ He thought angrily. Before he could swear loudly, Naruto beat him to it, dragging him as they made way to the forest along with Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Don't worry Teme. We're going to help you find Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>Her arms strained at her weight, fingers trembling uncontrollably as she tried to lift herself. She was going to die if she ever let go. Everything will vanish in a blink of an eye and Sakura isn't prepared for that yet. Now that she has a lead to her father's killer. Every muscle in her arm ached painfully, and Sakura wondered how much longer she can bear herself. She shouldn't have panicked. But she was too afraid that she followed her instincts and just continued to run. A choked cry bubbled up her throat. She cannot cry or else she'd meet her death.<p>

For once she cried, she will no longer be dangling at the top of the cliff, but rather lying lifelessly on the field of rocks below.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview :3

Yes. A cliffie. And less SasuSaku fluff.

A lot of things will be revealed in the next chapters so don't get bored yet.

I have finally made a damn plot. ^^

I think it's kinda boring. BUT please bear with me. x3

So Sasu killed Saku's father O.O ... what's gonna happen now?

Will Sasu save her before she meets her doom?

And who's the emo colored cloaked figure Sakura saw?

It's Santa. Black is his new Red. XD

Comments? Reviews? I fcking need them.


	16. Chapter 16

****Yay! Finally, I updated. This was supposed to be uploaded last Friday, but FF won't let me log in. :(( OMG. I can't believe my high school days are about to end. I only have 10 days, **ten damn days **left before I officially become free again. Though I'm in college by then and it's worse than high school. Gah. Anyway blame school for the nth time since honestly, I am loaded with lots of requirements to pass before Feb ends. Life sucks. XD

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>Candles were lit in a straight line across the table, their soft glow barely illuminated the entire room but shadows of two figures paced on the walls and rows of bookshelves. The sound of their footsteps echoed inside the empty hall along with their voices. It was a man and a woman's.<p>

"He's alive, isn't he?" The female asked; her tone slightly infused with hope.

"Yes. But his return will only bring us destruction."

The woman shook her head, "No! He cannot do such a thing! How could –"

"He's different from before, Mikoto. And no one can ever stop him." He paused and looked at his wife in great intensity, coal black eyes watching her trembling form as she sat at the couch. She stared back at him, eyes gleaming with crystal tears. "Not even you."

She fell silent, her fingers clenching the hem of her skirt. "He wouldn't…" Her voice trembled as she spoke; unable to believe what her husband was saying. It can't be true.

_He can't do such a thing… will he?_

* * *

><p><em>H-he can't be here.<em>

_The thought of seeing her father's killer frightened her and the possibility of ending up in the same fate as him was high. She was defenseless with no weapons to spare even just a kunai and the killer, wasn't your ordinary vampire. He may be stronger than Seiichi, or worse, his strength equals to Sasuke's. And it won't take a second to have her swimming in her own blood._

_The rosette stood still, waiting for the right time to dash outside and escape; nervously taking a deep breath to calm herself. With the entire area swallowed by silence, the sound of her beating heart deafened her making her wonder if the stranger she had just seen now could hear it too. She took a small step, hopelessly staring at the door that was a feet away. And to her horror, the wooden floor squeaked, breaking the silence inside the room and instantly caused her to panic._

_She turned her head only to hear the sound of glass shattering. She quickly crouched down and was shocked to find sharp metal objects stuck at the bookshelf behind her. "He's here!" she whispered to herself. She pocketed the small black box and with her newfound vampire abilities, Sakura swiftly grabbed one of the kunais and made her way towards the door running as fast as she could. She didn't dare look back and felt relieved when she reached the stairs, taking two steps down at a time trying to outrun her killer._

_She fumbled over the doorknob twisting it a couple of times before it opened and made a mad dash out into the forest while silently hoping the stranger won't follow her anymore. Now she realized how much danger awaits her whenever she leaves Sasuke's side… and how much weak she really is. _

_All her thoughts were disrupted when she felt thin nylon strings suddenly wrapped around her figure along with her feet that instantly caused her to slip and hit the ground. "No!"_

_Behind, she stared in horror at the cloaked figure who dragged her body with the strings that bound her. She tried to escape, fumbling over the weapon she stole back in the house while she was nearing her captor. Though fear slowly conquered her, she tried her best to muster the little courage left. Panic and fear won't do any good and will only worsen her situation. She bit her lip at the pain of tiny rocks prickling at her skin like needles._

"_Now, now little girl, calm down." She heard a gentle voice come from behind. It sounded harmless, fatherly to be exact. Just like her father's when he tries to console her. The struggling eased, but the way she breathed hard was far from calm. "I won't hurt you." The stranger added sincerely. _

_She closed her eyes. 'Why? Why do you sound like Tou-san?' She thought bitterly. The strings loosened, but she never dared face him. She just lied on the ground with her back on him._

"_W-who are you?" She can already feel tears cornering on her eyes. "D-did – Did you kill my f-father?" She almost choked at the last word, her old self resurfacing._

_It took a while before the unnamed man answered, as though recalling any enemy he encountered that had a daughter. "Unless you're a daughter of a rogue vampire then yes, but what were you doing inside that house?"_

"_My home." Sakura murmured and slowly drawing out the sharp object._

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

"Calm down, Teme!"

"How can I calm down if Sakura's out there alone in that forest?" The vampire prince yelled. His onyx orbs gave a piercing glare at the blond who quickly shut his mouth. He was angry. Angry at himself. Angry that he'd let this happen. Angry because he let her on the loose again and Sakura attracts a lot of perils whenever she was alone. He may not admit it loudly, but he was sick worried; partly because she might get hurt. And the other part… she'll tear herself away from him. Away from his life.

"N-naruto-kun, I – I can sense a familiar chakra ahead." Hinata spoke, looking at Naruto who gave a nod. Glancing at his friend who was still glaring the path ahead of them, he made a sound that caught his attention. The man only grunted in response, increasing his speed as he led the group deeper into the forest. They jumped from tree to tree in a blur, leaving only a trail leaves swaying with the wind.

"Is it Sakura's?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Even if he memorized her scent very well, there was no trace of her in the forest. It may be too faint to be tracked down or she didn't take this path. But whether or not she took this path, Sasuke was sure she was heading back to her home. He just hoped she'd still be there once they reached it.

"N-no. I-it's too strong t-to be hers." Hinata answered.

"But it's familiar?" This time it was Shikamaru who asked.

The Hyuuga heiress only nodded in response, trying to catch up with the team. They reached an open space and they quickly dashed down below scanning the area for any enemies or signs of the Uchiha mistress. Naruto sniffed the air and felt confused when he caught the scent of blood.

"Guys…" He motioned them to follow him as he traced the owner of the said blood. He walked a few feet away until he saw a crouching figure. Naruto stared at his friends waiting for the signal to attack but just as he was about to ask, Sasuke had already made a sprint towards the stranger which surprised them all.

"Teme!"

He caught _her_ scent. She was here. She went here, and whoever that man over there was surely knows her whereabouts because her scent grew stronger in that direction. He immediately made hand seals and from his sleeves, two violet snakes shot out, crawling with incredible speed at the defenseless victim. The reptiles easily wrapped themselves around the injured man and upon reaching him, Sasuke harshly pulled him by the cloak.

"Where is she?"

"Woah, woah. Calm down vampire. It's just me." The man spoke. He had a silver hair that oddly spiked to the right and wore a mask that hid his left eye down to his jaw. Only his right eye remained uncovered. He sat on the grass, tending an injury on his leg that seemed to be stabbed deeply by a sharp weapon.

"Kakashi? What are – Where's Sakura?" He released the jutsu causing the snakes to vanish with a puff of smoke.

"Sakura?"

"Don't fuck with me, Kakashi. I can smell her scent all over you!" His onyx orbs spun only to reveal his Sharingan that glared his teacher with great intensity that any normal person would've run for his life. He pulled the cloak harder which caused Kakashi to frown at his student at his rude manners. And also wince at the pain from his injury.

"I really don't know who or what you're talking about Sasuke." He replied calmly.

"Kaka-sensei! He's talking about his wife. You know, a pink – "

"Pink?"

Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto nodded while Sasuke who was still clearly pissed off threw him away and began to wander in the area. Hinata immediately checked the silver haired man's injury, producing a green glow from her hand and began to glide it carefully around his wound.

"Yes, pink hair and green eyes. Have you seen her? Sasuke won't calm down unless he sees her." Naruto explained while watching the prince pick something from the ground. Kakashi, on the other hand recalled his encounter a while ago. As he began to patrol the forest, he did found a trace of an unfamiliar scent that leads to a certain abandoned house. Because of his duty to protect the grounds, he followed the trail assuming it was an enemy trying to find shelter and to his surprise, he heard glass windows shattering. The enemy has engaged into a fight.

He then followed the supposed enemy which happened to be a female that matched the description of his former student. She came from the house where he was heading. But his plan then changed, sensing she was no danger at all after he tied her with special chakra infused strings. From what he observed, she was actually running away from an enemy which puzzled him, even asking him if he killed her father. As he approached her, he was taken aback when the girl suddenly attacked him which earned him a deep stab in the leg that immobilized him.

He wanted to stop her and warn her of the dead end the pathway leads to but she only continued to run away.

"Then it must be the girl I've encountered a while ago. She left me a present though." He pointed at his wound. Naruto beamed at this and called Sasuke. But he didn't respond, instead he observed he cloak he found with great interest.

"This is hers." His crimson eyes narrowed at Kakashi. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't mean to harm her – " Before the angry Uchiha can even grip his neck, he stopped him with his free hand and began to explain, annoyed that he was acting more superior than he. "But she seemed scared that caused her to fight back when I released her."

"Just tell me where she is!"

"She ran straight ahead. But you have to hurry Sasuke. She's more likely to be in danger if she doesn't watch where she is going."

"Hn."

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>She grunted in pain as she blinked away the dust that irritated her eyes. Her arms that were literally holding on for her life slowly began to quiver in strain. She shouldn't have fought back. He didn't deserve the wound she gave him. But with everything that has happened, she didn't know whom to trust anymore. No matter how a person acts so kind and caring, there will always be a time where one only masks his real ill intentions to hurt you deeply. Just like now. She was already falling for him despite the rumors of how heartless he was because she saw the side of him that was <em>human<em>. A side that she never knew exists in him for he also bore the name, 'Demon Prince'.

"Sasuke-kun…" _Please tell me… it wasn't you…_

With all her strength getting drained, her left arm was the first to slip, shaking uncontrollably as it lay limp on her side. She felt sorry for the man and herself. Maybe if she didn't hurt him, he'll let her go. But he acted her like her father, sounded like him, it pained her so much. With only her right arm left, that is also in the verge of letting go, Sakura closed her eyes. She can't hold it any much longer. The pain in her muscles was becoming unbearable. Inch by inch, she was descending and it won't be long before she's falling with lightning speed below.

"Gomenasai…"

As her fingers slipped from the edge of the cliff, Sakura thought what could possibly happen if Sasuke was to see her lying on the rocks with her body covered in her own blood. He'd once told her, he would rather have her in her weakest so he can always be there when she needs him. Like her knight in shining armor. But now that she tore away from him, will he still save her?

_Sakura!_

She opened her tear-filled emerald orbs to his ebony ones and felt a jumble of emotions. The way his eyes bore into hers silently told her he was beyond relief, his hold on her getting tighter as she blinked away her tears.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her in a distressed tone. He was slightly panting but his gaze at her was angry as he tried to haul her up. "You could've just told me Sakura."

"Sasuke – "

"Why do you always keep things to yourself?"

Sakura looked away at the softness of his voice. It made her feel guilty and selfish. Like she had been the villain all along.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled. _I'm just afraid to know the truth._

"Sakura! Look at me!" He knows what she is thinking. And he won't let it happen. Her tone was completely lifeless, void of any emotion. He cursed when she only continued to look down at the deadly sharp rocks below. It looked as though she really wanted to die. As he tried to pull her, he hissed in pain. It was harder than he thought. With his body lying flat on the ground while he reached down for her, he needed someone else to aid him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm afraid Sasuke-kun…" She told him in a weak voice, biting her lip.

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid of knowing… that you… killed Tou-san." And this time, she stared at him with great intense which took him back. His raven locks covering his grim expression. So it was that all along, her reason why she couldn't tell him. But then…

"And if I did?" There was a hint of regret in his voice. More tears fell from her eyes. He said it himself. And it felt like a thousand needles pierced her heart. The Sasuke whom she slowly accepted; the vampire who made her realize that not all of them are as terrifying as humans thought of them; the man she opened her heart to.

And Sakura felt the brush of the wind behind her as she was pulled down by gravity in increasing speed. She felt so lifeless, like his words drained her soul. Yet she can faintly hear the sound of her name being yelled by him in great condemn.

"Shit!"

He instantly followed her, diving forward to reach her faster. He didn't know how his hand slipped but that didn't matter now for she was already falling towards her death. And the only way to break her fall was to use _that_ power that resided in him. There was no time to waste; he just has to rely on his own willpower to suppress his inner demon if it turned violent.

Black marks began to spread in his entire body, covering every area it went in a fast pace. His once pale skin turned into dark gray along with his raven hair that grew longer. He reached the girl and quickly enveloped her in his arms. He growled as a sharp pain cut through his back. The sound of fabric being torn caught his ears and slowly, a pair of webbed hands with sharp nails protruded behind him, spreading like wings that stopped their fall in midair.

"Sasuke-kun…" He only embraced her tighter as she called him, her fingers clenching at his shirt as they flew back up. He was shocked when he felt no overwhelming blood lust when he activated his cursed seal's final form; his true form. The image people see him that caused them to be afraid of his very existence.

Landing gracefully on the ground, he settled her down and began to transform back into himself. There was only the sound of the wind that surrounded them both. He kept his eyes on her; looking so vulnerable like she carried the burdens of the world.

"Sakura…" With his hand still stained with the black marks, he slowly brought it up to her face that was damp from her tears. "I'm sorry…" He cupped her cheek, onyx orbs softening at the sight of her glistening eyes that looked at him with a silent plea. He felt anger suddenly rise out of him, when recalled his vow to never let her cry again. Because it was him who made her cry the most.

Without a warning, he pulled her against him, letting Sakura bury her head on his chest while clawing his shirt that clearly meant, _Why?_ Her sobs didn't escape his ears as her body trembled against him. He knew this would happen but he'd rather have it this way. No matter how much she would hate him, or even push him away, as long as he can see her, he's grateful. Because the only thing he feared in his life was to lose the girl that had always provided him warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview :3

I hereby promise to make the next chapter longer.

So how was it? O.O Gawd. I think it's horrible. :((( Ugh.

Anyway... so Sasuke admits.

And Sakura? She can't believe it. Will she still love him despite that?

So who's the **he**, Miko-chan and Fugaku-kun talking about?

Believe me. It's Orochimaru. XD


	17. Chapter 17

Uhm... Hi! Yes, yes I know. You all want to murder me for not updating for so long you thought I forgot it eh? Gomenasai! March is a hell month because a lot of things have to be passed since I'm a graduating student. So yeah... buuut don't worry. I've decided I'll finish Bitten before Summer ends! And after this, expect an update of another... lemon - evil grin- requested by Susi-chan.

Okay. Must sleep now. Or else MOM's gonna kill me! it's almost 4AM! FUUUCKKK.

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"Teme…"<p>

Two figures stood beneath the sky hued with a mix of red and orange that stretched out on the horizon. The sun was almost down, hiding beneath the earth as it welcomes the darkness. Stars glittered above them as though watching them from the heavens. A soft breeze swept past them causing leaves to surround them both yet they still stood motionless; ignoring their environment. One of them stared at the setting sun as it claimed the remaining light of the world.

"I need to be alone." He muttered, clenching his fists. They were the same fists that were stained with the blood of Seichii on that dreadful night where he drew his last breath. He can clearly remember how the older vampire fought to keep himself alive just to console his only daughter, her tears that seemed endless as she begged him the impossible.

_Tou-san! Tou-san! Don't leave me Tou-san!_

He closed his eyes at the memory. He was there, watching the scene unfold in the shadows.

"You're leaving?" His companion asked in disbelief. "You can't do that Sasuke."

"We both need some time apart." The vampire prince finally faced his friend, his eyes void of any emotion except regret. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen him like this. Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke, someone hailed as the most fearsome vampire that existed, a heartless creature, would look back on his doing.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Naruto said, thinking over. "Yes, you killed her father – "

"Seichii is not **just** her father." He intervened. "Sakura loves him… more than she could ever love me."

Naruto can feel the pain Sasuke felt as he spoke those words. No wonder Sasuke is feeling utmost guilt. And then he remembered how the couple came back. The atmosphere suddenly changed as they all reunited. Sakura's emerald orbs spilled tears as the Uchiha carried her behind him. And Sasuke… he was silent the whole time. There was no hint of relief nor feat etched in his face.

"When will you come back then? Does your mother know?"

"Eventually." Came his only reply. He turned to leave, giving the blond no final glance. As the vampire was a few feet away from Naruto, he called him. He didn't face him but just waited to whatever he might say.

"Did you really intend to kill Seichii?"

"… No."

He was about to take a step forward and leave, bringing all the remorse he feels with him. He cannot face her. She'd see him as her father's murderer, the heartless vampire who only wanted her to bear his heir in which for him, she was more than she could ever think of herself. Sakura is something more valuable than his wealth and title he won't dare lose. And this is the only way he could repay the pain she is currently feeling.

"Then how – "

"That is what I am going to find out." Sasuke answered. "Everything is unclear to me except the fact that my hands were stained with her father's blood and I'm holding the weapon that killed him."

"Then there's a possibility you didn't commit the murder." Naruto declared, feeling hopeful. He knows that mission very well, recalling how he pitied Sakura back then for she was an innocent victim. Her existence itself was a crime that she needs to vanish. If it weren't for Sasuke's great attraction to her, she should be dead long ago.

"But why would you tell her you really killed Seichii if you are not even sure?" The blond asked again, puzzled.

"Seichii and I fought and who knows, I might have used that wretched demon inside me." Sasuke replied, his back still facing the blond. When Naruto didn't spoke any further, he continued on his way. His old self was slowly emerging, his heart growing cold once again. If only he had told her, maybe things won't end up this way but he knew he had to lie. Keep it from her, because even if he won't say it out loud, he was afraid he'll lose her for eternity.

The blond interrupted him again, his voice unusually beseeching.

"At least say goodbye to her…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry…"<em>

_And then she felt his hand cup her dampened cheeks. It felt so cold against her skin yet his touch was soft and gentle as though she would shatter. But she did, her heart did. And it was painful, more painful than her father's death because she trusted him…_

_**Loved**__ him… despite every single dangerous rumor about him because she thought he could replace the love she sought for so long._

_As their eyes clashed, those deep black orbs that has always enthralled her stared at her own with so much sorrow. It was the first time she saw them held agony. Her vision was quickly clouded by her tears, the longer she looked at him. How could he? Why? Why did he keep it from her? She felt foolish for falling for him. Did he kill Seichii for his own selfish reasons? Everything about him suddenly made her weak._

_Before she could tumble down, he pulled her into a tight embrace. He held her like he'd never let go. She couldn't stop the cry that emanated from her throat turning into muffled sobs as he pulled her closer. The girl fisted his clothes, silently pleading that he's lying, pleading for a reason why he'd done it. She ignored the fact that she looked helpless in front of him because she really was and she felt worse inside._

Sakura whimpered at the memory, blinking back the tears that brim her emerald orbs. Sitting alone in his dark room, she cuddled herself at the edge of the bed. Her sobs echoed at the place she once called prison. She recalled everything that has happened and every time the Uchiha's face would flash in her mind, she would clutch the pillow and be reminded of how naïve she was. Had he been fooling her from the very start? All those gestures and words… were they just meant to cover his crime?

"_You mean more to me than you think, Sakura."_

"I hope… you meant it…"

The girl whispered flopping herself on the bed and curled up. She wondered how things will turn now that she knows the truth. It was hard to imagine. But she quietly wished he'd still stay by her side because for her it was more painful if he tries to distance himself away from her.

* * *

><p>Miles away from the Uchiha Empire, past the vast green lands and hidden by the mountains; lies a small village. But this place is different among the other villages found in the country. It is secured by a sacred barrier that protects its inhabitants from the other creatures lurking in the shadows namely the vampires. The place itself is considered a holy ground that no being that has been tainted by the demons may enter the village. It is the sanctuary of human survivors after vampire onslaughts in the past and victims of rogue vampires. A lot people take refuge here.<p>

Marching through the entrance gates, a cloaked person easily slipped past the barrier. Humans guarding the huge iron gates ignored this for the invisible force would instantly turn the intruder into plumes of ash if it senses any abnormalities in him.

The stranger walked through the busy marketplace lined with various shops and inns. People flooded the streets as he made his way to his destination. Upon reaching the edge of the crowded area, a huge statue of an angel with outstretched wings divided the streets into three. To its left is the village's forest and to its right were the homes of the residents.

He moved forward, past the ivory statue and was greeted by marble steps that led to the entrance of the temple. Ten pillars, five on each side lined up horizontally. The large wooden doors, decorated with intricate patterns of swirls, were wide open. He swiftly entered the temple, his figure swallowed entirely by darkness.

Only the tapping sounds of his sandals on the marbled floor could be heard at the deafening silence of the sacred place. Candles glowing at each lined column were the sole source of radiance, the figure's shadow spread like a monster following him. Ahead hung the portrait of Dainichi, the God of Purity with two crystal chandeliers dangling at each side of the picture. As he neared the farthest end of the temple, there stood an occupied stone carved chair. The design of the flooring is different among the entire place. A scene is portrayed using mosaic tiles; the sun and the moon merging as one with an angel similar to the one outside. But it held a golden scale that beamed.

"I've been waiting."

The cold monotonous voice from the occupant on the chair resounded loudly in the whole place. His tone sent away the silence that once infested the temple. It held superiority and many of the residents believed that they were actually communicating with their god when this man speaks. Only a few has seen his face but still, many have great faith in him. He was said to be the founder of this small village and the cause of the place's holiness.

"Pardon my delay, Master." The hooded figure knelt before his Master, bowing his head as an apology.

"Did you kill her?" His tone was expectant, causing the man before him to become nervous. He wasn't able to answer immediately.

"No."

"Hn."

Instead of an angry growl, an amused chuckle erupted from his throat. He shifted in his seat, crimson eyes staring at the wide open doors of his temple. So she managed to escape, he thought in amazement. She never failed to entertain him especially now that his plans are soon to be delivered. That half-ling will surely regret for getting herself involved with Uchiha Sasuke because one small mistake could send the whole empire crashing down to its defeat and become extinct just like what happened to him.

"Such an interesting girl, indeed. For now, keep an eye on her. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Itachi-sama."

He smirked wickedly.

_The time is coming near, Sakura Uchiha. It won't be long before you see this face again._

* * *

><p>She was awakened by the soft caress of the wind, her body being cradled by the damp grass that tickled her skin. The bright blue skies greeted her jade orbs, splashes of clouds scattered in the infinite space above her. She felt confused at the place. She didn't recall sleeping outside the palace or walking around in the middle of night that led her here. Sitting up, she scanned the place. It was the training grounds. No one except her seemed to there also, making her feel a bit nervous.<p>

Dusting off the dirt that clung to her sleeping gown, Sakura began to walk in bare feet around the grassland. She felt lonely for only the whiff of the air is heard.

"Sakura…"

Her whole body stiffened at the voice. Yet she forced herself to face him. Everything, every emotion and tears suddenly came back to her as soon as her body twisted in his direction. He was a few feet away from her, dressed in his casual clothes.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, staring at him sorrowfully. She tried to ignore the painful crush of her heart inside her chest. And hearing her name spoken by him made it harder to conceal her emotions.

"W-why am I here?" Her throat suddenly went dry when she asked.

"To bid you a farewell." He replied simply or rather coldly which surprised Sakura. Her eyes widened when she heard him say 'farewell'. She took a shaky step forward.

"Why?"

He smirked mentally at the sound of cringe in her voice. She was suppressing a sob and it won't be long before she's in tears again. He knew treating her coldly will only hurt her more but it was the only way so he could leave her; pretend that he doesn't need her, that he's leaving for good where in fact he was doing this for both their sakes. They both need to heal, her from the wounds he gave her and he, for all the mistakes he'd done.

"Sasu – "

"Don't even think of following me." And he began to walk away, away from her. "Goodbye, Sakura."

"Y-you don't have to – to do this!" She cried, hoping she could convince him. But he seemed to have ignored her for he only continued to move, not bothering to glance at her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called. At this, she started to follow him, walking briskly at first until she broke into a run. He was confusing her. Why was he leaving? If he thinks she'll start to hate him because he killed her father, then he was absolutely wrong. Despite how people called him the Prince of Demons, a murderer, a ruthless vampire, she knew she could never stop her heart from beating for him. And leaving her would only bring more pain to her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Two frail arms were swiftly wrapped around his torso, halting his movements. Muffled whimpers and pleads rang in his ears. _Sakura…_

"Don't leave me… please…" Her hold tightened, her fingers clutching his shirt tightly. She was already sobbing, the way she did back in the forest and to his surprise, his heart ached. Like her voice shot an arrow on his lifeless muscle that stopped beating centuries ago. He wanted to hug her so bad that he could only clench his fists on his pocket and pretend.

"Let go, Sakura." He demanded in a cold voice.

"Demo – "

"I said let go."

She bit her lip but made no move of loosening her hold on him.

"I don't deserve to stay here while the truth still remains fresh in your mind." He told her, his tone never changing. "Would you love the man who took away the life of your beloved father?"

Sakura was surprised at his question, caught off guard. _Tou-san…_

Sasuke closed his eyes. His time's up. Her silence was his cue to leave and he understands if she would say 'No'. Just like what he'd said to Naruto, Seichii is the man whom Sakura loved the most and for her to love the murderer of her most precious one is a crime.

Slowly he vanished into thin air, leaving the whimpering girl slumped down on the grass. She fisted the ground, guilt washing over her. But even though he was gone, wouldn't be able to hear her answer, she answered it to herself.

_Yes…_

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview!

__Yay! Ita-kun's finally here! :3

I promise the next chapter is long. Really. Damn it.

Sorry if it lacked drama! TT_TT GAWD. And bad grammar.

Now tell me how it was... coz I'm like typing this at 1AM till 4AM.


	18. Chapter 18

Finally updated! After 6 months! I'm so so sorry guys! TTwTT Don't worry, there is no way in hell I will abandon this fic. :) I hope you're still reading this, despite the long absence. I miss FF a lot, especially writing SasuSaku fics. It's my sembreak so I have a lot of time to concentrate on this. Gomen ne? For the faves/alerts and reviews I received especially the longest current one, from **Sasuke is Hot 0012**, your review never fails to make me smile :) , I really really love you guys :')

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!"<p>

Her eyes snapped open, soft breaths escaping her lips as her heart pounded. Beads of sweat ran down her face, moments of her dream flashing back inside her mind. She quickly sat up, scanning her surroundings and felt relieved upon seeing the familiar interiors of his room instead of the fields where he abandoned her. For him to suddenly leave her without any cause, didn't he know how much it would affect her? He promised her, didn't he? That he would always stay by her side because whenever he wasn't around, harm easily finds her. But when his question came echoing at the back of her mind, _'Would you love the man who took away the life of your beloved father?'_ every tinge of hope that what she had just dreamt was not real vanished.

"_Let go, Sakura."_

She shivered at the tone of his voice. It was a mixture of menace and anger which reminded her of how people described him when she was still free from his clutches. He had never spoken to her that way and to finally hear it frightened her. He wasn't the Uchiha Sasuke she knew. He was different. It could have been another person. Yet when he asked her _that_ question, the sole reason why everything twisted so badly, she knew he felt guilty of himself. But he didn't have to go that far, she thought worriedly. She shook her head. Everything was only a dream. She had to keep that in mind. A piece of illusion her mind had created. It could have been a product of all the anxiety and shock from the previous events.

'But it felt so real...' Sakura thought. It was only that moment she realized, tears had clouded her sight. 'What if…' She pondered again, wanting to stop the dream from happening. It was too sudden for him to leave her. She must stop him and tell him what she really feels.

If it isn't too late.

* * *

><p>"I - I have to find Naruto." She mumbled to herself, wiping away the tear that streamed down her face. He was the only person who could understand the Uchiha vampire. And might be the only one who would know his whereabouts if he did leave.<p>

Stepping out of the room, she walked briskly around the chambers hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond who, according to the maids, loves to wander around surprising and sometimes even flirting with them. But it seems even Naruto was out of sight. She tried to ask the passing maids if they had seen him and everyone says the same reply.

"_I'm sorry Sakura-hime."_

Her pace increased as she reached the grand staircase, nobody saw him; even her husband was out of sight. She can feel her heart racing inside her chest. The girl silently prayed it would remain a dream; that she'll find him somewhere.

The noise of a croaking door resounded at the empty lobby of the palace, the gigantic wooden door moved slightly as a silhouette of a man entered silently. Sakura watched him carefully, her heart pounding inside her chest. Could it be Sasuke? She wasted no time as her feet brought her down to the last of the steps in swift, almost breaking into a dash upon reaching the floor to meet the stranger who entered.

"Sasuke-kun?" She inquired; jade orbs gazing intently at the figure.

It turned to face her.

Azure eyes looked back with slight surprise.

"H-hey!" The usual cheerful blond greeted and then paused. The look painted on his face contradicted the personality he often showed. He looked a little sad.

Sakura gulped at this.

"Sakura-chan..." He forced himself to smile, but the girl noted it.

Her face looked at him in worry. The bastard left not too long ago and he wondered if he left Sakura a proper farewell. But judging from how she looked right now, puffy cheeks, teary eyes and that face... Naruto cringed. She didn't deserve any of this. Sasuke should have stayed. He hoped she won't ask that dreadful question that would only worsen her condition. She was too fragile and Sasuke is slowly breaking her apart.

"Anou..." She spoke meekly. He can feel the hope and fright beneath her words.

"Have..." She gulped. "Have you seen... S-sasuke-kun?" She almost choked on a cry as his name came out of her lips.

'Hold it back.' She told herself. 'Hold it back Sakura.'

Naruto bit his lip, his once beaming cerulean eyes turning desolated. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't want her to cry. She had cried too much already. He gritted his teeth. He should've punched Sasuke unconscious awhile back if he only knew it would turn out like this.

"Sakura-chan..."

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. She already knew the answer. Unshed tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"G-gomen Sakura-chan." Naruto said, feeling guilty of himself. He should've prevented him. He had the chance and he just let it slipped. Oh, how much he wanted to release his Kyuubi and destroy everything.

Sakura couldn't help but let her emotions slip away. Even if the blond hugged her in comfort, it didn't cease away the emptiness and hurt that engulfed her. She clutched his shirt like she felt sorry for what's happened. Like it was her entire fault.

"I'm sorry…" She hiccupped, staining Naruto's shirt with her tears. "I… I can't control… myself…" The girl whimpered softly.

Naruto on the other hand could only hold her. He can feel every pain she was shedding. Her cry was the most painful one he'd ever heard. If only... If only that damn bastard hears her now, maybe he won't leave her and make her suffer like this.

* * *

><p><em>Two metals clashed.<em>

_Leaves showering the forest grounds as two figures moved in a blur. Birds and land creatures flee in haste. The place was currently a venue to two cloaked figures battling with all their strength, neither of them exposing difficulty in fending off each other and has used a single ninjutsu yet. _

_Sounds of their footsteps came crashing down on dried leaves and tree branches, resonating throughout the quiet woods._

_Several shurikens were thrown in accurate speed yet were quickly blocked with the same weapon, one slipping away past the others as it chased its target that instantly stopped from his run; raising his hand and catch the four pointed metal in between his fingers. From his crouched position, he slowly straightened, glancing behind him as another figure appeared._

_Forest green eyes narrowed dangerously at the man as he clasped the shuriken._

"_Surrender her, Haruno." Declared the man, matching the intensity of the stare of his enemy. "And your life will be spared along with your position in my father's army."_

"_I will not hand my daughter into the likes of you, Uchiha-__**sama**__."_

_Haruno Seichii smirked as the heir of the vampires leered at him indignantly. His obsidian orbs threatened to transform into a deadly weapon as he cast him a feral glare. It had been a long while since he last saw the prince when he left the kingdom to be with Hitsumi. He turned to face the younger vampire fully; his mocking grin never leaving his face which seemed to irritate the prince further._

"_How dare you insult my family's reputation." The Uchiha snarled, baring his sharp fangs as he prepared to attack. "I'm already doing you a favor, Seichii. Don't make me regret it."_

"_I never asked you to, Sasuke." Twirling the shuriken, he threw it towards the fuming Uchiha who dodged in ease._

"_You ingrate!" He growled, removing his cloak. The young prince wore a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt; his arms covered in bandages yet on both of his wrists were two summoning seals. Clasped on his dark pants was a pouch._

"_Oh, so you were anticipating this?" Seichii asked; amusement evident in his voice._

"_Knowing you Haruno, talk alone would lead me nowhere to accomplish this mission."_

_With a hand seal, he disappeared in sight leaving the brown-haired man alone. The forest was dead silent besides the rustles of leaves and soft whispers of the wind. Night has claimed the day, the sky, a vast space of darkness with only the full moon illuminating the earth below. It was the perfect time for a vicious battle between two ingenious vampires._

_Haruno Seichii closed his eyes, sensing every single movement._

_**SLING!**_

_Quickly, the older vampire moved away from the knife's trail but matching his speed another weapon was thrown. Yet Seichii wasn't positioned as the King's second-in-command in military department if he were to lose here. Weapons continued to swing past him as he moved in grace, missing few that almost hit him a few centimeters away from his skin. His feet moved accordingly, like he was dancing a certain rhythm as kunais and shuriken showered him from different directions._

_His eyes remained closed throughout the attack using only his senses of hearing and touch along with his shinobi reflexes that remained superior to Fugaku's other higher ranked vampires. His hands remained unexposed, hidden inside his cloak. The area was spattered with metal weapons from the ground to the trees. But when the brown-haired ex-commander opened his eyes, something glinted near his eye. He tried to move but it was too late when he realized he was glued to his position._

_He was trapped._

'_That brat.' He thought, gritting his teeth. Strings were attached to each weapon that Sasuke used. As a cloud drifted away from the moon, he clearly saw the countless special threads that surrounded him. But all his thoughts vanished when a familiar ninjutsu echoed in the shadows._

_**Katon: **__**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_

_Streams of fire emerged from all directions as it channeled through the strings towards Seichii whose eyes only widened in astonishment. The ground shook below him, slightly hindering the flow of flames that would turn him into ash. The trapped vampire hissed seeing the mesh of red and orange surging in his motionless position._

'_That was too easy.' Sasuke thought, fire emitting from his mouth._

_Seichii finally withdrew his hands with the seal of the bird._

_**Suiton:**_ _**Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**_

_The ground shook violently, fractures appearing from the once solid soil as an unknown force drove its way up. But the pursuing flames seem to be only few feet away from the vampire, reaching closer and closer, the earth shaking more intensely, until they were just a few inches from Seichii. Sweat streamed down his face, flames chasing him. His eyes already reflected the cause of his death until a huge pillar of water sprung in front of him._

_Mist clouded his surroundings and a howl of anger was heard. The once column of water slowly morphed into a dragon, instantly spiraling its way through the trails of fire that dissolved into mist. The raven-haired prince abandoned his hiding place, yet was surprised to find Seichii in front of him, fist heading straight towards him._

_Blocking it with his arms, he was thrown back to the ground; back colliding against the floor. He winced yet quickly rolled away when several kunais hurled towards him._

"_Shit!" Explosive tags were fastened._

_A large explosion engulfed the field, Seichii watching from afar. But when the smoke subsided, his eyes narrowed when he saw Sasuke's figure standing from a crouched state. The aura of the fight suddenly changed turning into a sinister feeling that gave him shivers. The moment Uchiha Sasuke emerged from the explosion, Seichii already knew something was wrong. He drew towards the heir despite the danger it would bring him._

'_He shouldn't be able to activate it.' He mused in suspicion, raising his guard._

_Before him stood the prince, his once flawless pale skin was now tainted with marks that covered his whole body and face. Violet chakra encircled his entire figure, the bandages from his arms were torn and hanging loosely. The boy raised his head._

'_This is bad.'_

_In between his raven locks, crimson eyes gazed at him sadistically. Every bit of malice and bloodlust was evident in the boy's eyes that Seichii knew he must not hold back any longer._

_And everything turned into black._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke…"<em>

_The boy opened his eyes and was seized in shock and confusion. He was about to lash out angrily about knocking him down in the explosion when he smelled blood. "What's – " Sasuke stared at Seichii with widened eyes; red liquid trickling down on the corner of the man's mouth._

_The Uchiha vampire stared at his surroundings; the whole area was destroyed. Nothing was left of the forest. He didn't remember anything after the explosion, it was only darkness. He felt confused yet when his mouth opened to ask the man in front of him, he felt his fingers holding onto something. Onyx orbs looked down to find the kusanagi pierced on Seichii's chest. On Seichii's heart._

"_What the fuck happened here?!" Sasuke blurted. He was appalled for this was not part of his plan. He never had the intention to kill the man his father trusted. How did this happen? He stared at Seichii for answers but he only smiled sadly, his life slowly being drained away by his vital wound. _

_A foreign emotion struck the vampire prince, was it guilt he was feeling? "No…" He murmured. "I didn't do this…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Shut up Haruno!" He was surprised to find himself shaking, his fingers quivering as he held his own sword. For once, the fearsome vampire prince held remorse in his once emotionless eyes, staring at Seichii who coughed out more blood._

"_Don't – "_

_**Tou-san!**_

_Both vampires turned to the direction of the female voice._

_**Where are you Tou-san?**_

"_S – sak… kura…" Seichii whispered weakly._

* * *

><p>Water splashed heavily against him. The strong gush of freezing liquid pounded against his shoulders in full force as he bathed in the waterfalls in meditation. Uchiha Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, water streaming down to his body. Orbs were void of any emotion; staring at the enormous lake below in hollowness. He sat at the edge of the hidden cave on the cliff where a waterfall is situated, recalling everything that had happened on<strong> that<strong> night.

His fists clenched in anger.

This is why he never wanted to remember the past where he made the biggest mistake that changed his life in both good and bad ways, especially meeting Sakura, the girl whom he was supposed to kill for him to succeed his mission. He had no interest in her back then, seeing her only as a disgrace in his father's eyes. Seichii was most needed for he was a capable warrior.

But it was on that same night where his perception of her changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tou-san! Where are you?<strong>_

"_Forgive me, Haruno…"_

_In a swift move, he withdrew the sword; its blade smeared in Seichii's blood glinting under the moonlight. Before the man could fall, Sasuke caught him and carefully laid him on the ground. There was a rustle of bushes a few meters away in which he knew it was his cue to leave._

_From the shadows he watched Seichii's daughter stepped out. She wore a hooded-cloak and in her right hand was an oil lantern that she used to light her way in the dark forest. Fear and discomfort painted her angelic face, searching the area for his father in desperation. The girl moved forward, looking everywhere until a gasp escaped her lips._

"_Tou-san!" She quickly came to his side, kneeling before the panting man who was lying beneath his own pool of blood. Her emerald eyes welled up in tears as she cradled her father in her arms. She searched for his hand, grasping it tightly while pleading to him not to leave her. She could feel her heart breaking, she knew it was impossible but she could not bear living alone. He was the only one left. Just him… seeing him this way, trying to comfort her that everything will be okay only pains her more because it was not alright._

"_Onegai…" She mumbled in between sobs, "Don't leave me, Tou-san…" She held her father's hand that touched her dampened cheek._

"_Don't cry… Sakura…" He whispered, staring at his daughter with half-lidded eyes. He was fighting to stay alive because he knew he will no longer have tomorrow._

_Sakura shook her head, her body quivering for she could barely hear his voice anymore. She felt his hand wipe away her pouring tears, mumbling soothing words to silence his daughter's cries. It was too early to leave her but Seichii knew he cannot do anything._

_Sasuke clenched his fists. Just watching her cry made him feel more regretful than he already was. The girl, Sakura, looked so helpless. He had always condemned the weak yet seeing her state now, he could not name the foreign emotion that was bubbling inside him. He was not being himself. She was making him soften, melting the walls of indifference he had built around him ever since he was born and under the control of his father._

'_Sakura.' The vampire prince closed his eyes. He will keep her as his atonement for killing Seichii, her beloved father._

* * *

><p>The Uchiha vampire rose from his position, his dark pants soaked wet from the water flowing.<p>

_But who would've thought, I'd fall for her too._ Sasuke mused, grunting with a smirk as he turned inside the cave. Walking deeper in the dim place, damp and slippery from the falls, until he reached the end was a small booth covered by a transparent linen sheet. Pushing it aside, he grabbed his casual clothes along with a towel which he used to dry himself up.

Reminiscing the events, he knew for one thing that something happened after Seichii attacked him with the explosive tags. There was a gap in his memory, leaving total darkness to fill it up until he wakes up to find his sword pierced in the commander's chest. His hand suddenly touched his curse mark. If he did use it, then he didn't activate it by himself. It was the last thing he would do in battle. And the man he is fighting isn't someone who needs to be used against it. He was Haruno Seichii, a man of honor.

Until he remembered his last mission.

He tossed away the cloth, biting his thumb in haste while he kneels on the stone floor.

Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

He will find out the truth about that man. And he won't come back until he knows who he is and his purpose in appearing on that time.

A creature sprung up from the gray smoke that enveloped his hand. It cawed loudly, flapping its wings as it landed on the Uchiha's bare shoulder. It was a hawk adorned with brown feathers from the top of its head down to its tail, yet has white quills with splotches of brown on its throat to the stomach.

"Lead Taka here."

He attached a small slip on its right leg, bearing his chakra signature that Karin will immediately recognized once it's spotted.

They will hunt Itachi.

_Sakura…_

He recalled the 'dream' he placed on her. It was the only way for him to leave without having second thoughts. After all it was on that same state she was in that gave him a change of heart. He didn't care if she doesn't love him back after what he did. The only thing that matters to him now was for her to see him as someone, despite being called the 'Demon Prince', capable of loving her the way her father did.

All of these, he'll do for her. Even if it causes them to be apart for quite a while because he may not admit it out loud, he already loves her.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview :3

So how was it guys?  
>I'm in desperate needs of comments because I haven't written SasuSaku fics in a while. D:<p>

I'm afraid I lost my grip on this one too. -sigh-

How Seichii died is finally revealed. How will Taka find Itachi?

And what's Itachi's real identity?

He's the bearer of my children. XD

Don't worry, I'm working on Chapter 19 already :))


	19. Chapter 19

Tada! Another update! I clearly am on a roll :)) For those who are asking how long will they be apart... just wait :D And about Sakura's pregnancy... etto... sadly she isn't yet so uhm... expect another lemon? X3 teehee Update might be next week since I'll be kinda busy. Gomen ne?

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ish not mine.

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>It was a quiet evening in the empire. The sky was filled with countless stars, glittering in the black space. But inside the palace, the continuous clicks of heels resonated throughout the hallway as a woman hastily walked, lifting the fabric of her black silk gown to ease her strides. A maid followed behind her, both heading towards the room of the prince. They passed by the walls decorated with portraits of their ancestors and candles that lit the path in a yellowish hue.<p>

"_Sakura-chan isn't feeling well…" _

Uchiha Mikoto sighed worriedly, recalling what Naruto had told her earlier in her chamber. The boy looked depressed as he told her what had happened in the previous weeks. And to hear his son's sudden disappearance surprised her and almost ordered Naruto to recover him immediately when –

"_As much as I want to bring him back, I know he has a valid reason for leaving Sakura-chan." Naruto explained firmly._

But Mikoto didn't fail to notice the bawling fists of Naruto inside his pocket a while back. Despite the refusal, the Queen knew Naruto was more than eager to track down Sasuke. He told her that Sakura learned the truth about her father's death; that Sasuke was the murderer. Yet the blond quickly defended the Uchiha, which made Mikoto feel glad.

"_He could be a killing machine, but Teme knows who deserves to be impaled by his sword."_

Reaching the room, she gained her composure and knocked twice on the door with her maids on standby.

_Knock. Knock._

"_Sakura-chan? It's Mikoto."_

Hearing the Queen's voice from the other door, Sakura immediately straightened herself from her fetal-like position. It had been hours since Naruto had brought her into Sasuke's room after he made sure she was crying no more. Her hand swiftly wiped away her fresh tears, slowly approaching the door while trying to calm down. She didn't want Mikoto to see her like this but with everything that has happened, it seemed so impossible to pretend to be alright.

Meanwhile, Mikoto couldn't wait any further. She was sick worried of her daughter-in-law's condition. Right now, the girl needed comfort and assurance that no one's at fault for Sasuke's impetuous leave. Without waiting for any response, she held the door knob and twisted it.

She was midway from reaching the door when it burst open to her shock. Light stretched inside the darkened room that almost blinded Sakura. From the door frame stood two female figures where one abruptly stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace.

The pink haired girl felt weak at the gesture. Her shock quickly faded, smothered by all her emotions that she tried to hide. She can hear Mikoto mumbling comforting words in her ear, her gentle strokes on her back almost made her limp. Sakura quivered, stifling a sob. This feeling, the way Sasuke's mother hugged her brought back her simple wish of being held by her own mother.

Despite her father who at the same time became her mother too, she'd always wanted to know what it feels to be enveloped in the arms of the woman who brought her into the world.

"It's okay Sakura-chan…" Mikoto whispered, holding her tightly like a mother would do to her weeping child. It was on that statement Sakura returned the embrace, mumbling apologies as she cried her heart out.

The older woman moved away slightly, studying the girl. Her ebony orbs stared at her with warmth, raising her thumb to wipe a tear. "You poor flower…" She murmured in a soft tone. She tucked her pink locks behind her ear, clinging on her dampen face as her tears continued to stain her face. Who knew that the girl who had always tried to escape her son would weep so much now that he finally left, Mikoto thought. _Things have changed. Even their hearts._

"Ne Mika-chan, could you please bring Sakura-chan's dinner?"

"Hai Uchiha-sama." The brown-haired maid left with a bow, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SLAM!<strong>_

_The wooden door almost shattered into pieces, bursting wide open; a raven-haired man growling in anger as he found his room empty. She was nowhere in sight, the cloth he used to bind her was cut and left in the corner. Even her scent was faint in the room, slowly vanishing if he didn't start moving. She was cutting his patience thin, he thought irritably. This was the tenth time she made another escape and catching her at the end of the chase would make no difference in her previous attempts._

_She was just easy to find._

_Opening the glass door of the balcony, he walked over the rail and scanned the area below. She was nowhere to be seen, since beneath was an open space with a pathway that leads to the garden. To his right were the enormous iron gates, guarded by two vampire soldiers. He would definitely replace those two if she managed to outwit them __**again**__._

_Looking thoroughly, eyes slowly navigating the empty place, he noted the guards look briefly in the direction of the entrance doors. That was suspecting. His eyes narrowed._

"_Hn." The Uchiha smirked. 'She hasn't left the palace yet.'_

_He quickly turned away from the balcony, taking long strides as he exited his room to find his little blossom._

Fire cackled as another wood was dropped in the bonfire, increasing the flames it emitted. Smoke rose from the tips of the flames, clouding the radiance of the crescent moon in the night sky. Sasuke watched the wood burn into ashes with impassive eyes, sitting a meter away from the blazing light. It won't be long before Taka arrives.

As he waited, he couldn't stop himself from reminiscing the times where Sakura had attempted to flee away from him yet was always caught and bound inside his room. He learned then, that she was as stubborn as her father. His lips curved slightly upward, hard eyes softening at the image of her innocent face. Unbeknownst to the girl, it had always provided him entertainment for it was the first time someone had dare defy the heir of vampires.

_He arrived at the lobby just in time to see her about to return back to his room. Their eyes clashed in which one was widened in surprise while the other glinted loftiness. She was glued to her position, staring at the vampire prince take slow cunning steps towards her. As his feet landed on the marbled floor, she unconsciously took a step back biting her lip in the process._

"_Escaping yet again Sakura?" He asked her smugly, adoring her frightened frame._

_She gulped nervously, shaking her head like a small child._

"_Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes, only to vanish and reappear in a blink of an eye before the pink-haired half-ling who had her back against the wall. He towered over the petite blossom, trapping her between him and the concrete. It was the first time he'd been this close to her, looking down to study her._

_Her frightened emerald orbs stared at him in plea, her cheeks stained with a light shade of pink and the way she bit her lip enticed him. She was the embodiment of innocence, he thought leaning closer. Her scent almost drugged him, a sweet smell of cherries and strawberries. This heightened his senses more._

"_Sasuke-kun!" She blurted, raising her hands that attempted to push him away; eyes were shut close in fear. But the moment her palms landed on his chest, the girl felt her cheeks burn furiously. The sturdy feeling of his flesh beneath the shirt made her heart quickened its beat._

_His right arm rested just above her head making her tremble. "You know Sakura…" He spoke in a deep husky tone, obsidian orbs staring at her intensely. He leaned closer to her face till their breaths mingled; their lips just centimeters apart. "No matter where you go, I'll always find you."_

_He can feel her growing anxiousness which amused him more. She was paralyzed with his gestures and it made him chuckle in triumph. His free hand snaked behind her neck, brushing his cold skin against her warmth. She shivered at the touch and felt the air getting thinner. Their lips barely had space anymore._

"_After all, you're mine for eternity." Tilting her head, he crashed his lips on hers, muffling her protests as he pulled her against his tall frame._

_And it was on that day Uchiha Sasuke developed his fondness to the half-vampire girl._

There was a rustle of leaves which disturbed his thoughts. His eyes quickly narrowed at the bushes ahead of him, snapping twigs, crunching leaves and footsteps getting louder as they moved. Their scent already reached his nostrils, rising from his position while he placed his hand in his pocket. He threw the last piece of wood in the fire, igniting it brighter just as the people he'd been waiting for arrived.

Three hooded figures appeared from the other side of the pyre.

"Finally back in business?" Spoke the one in the middle, pushing away the hood to reveal a silver-haired man; his grin exposing his sharp fangs.

"It seems urgent." The one on the right said. Despite the stern statement, she is quickly distinguished by her feminine tone.

The white-haired looked around the surroundings, as though searching for something and then commented. "I don't see Pinky – "

**Suigetsu.**

The said man instantly held up his arms in defeat, muttering an apology for the young Uchiha had his Sharingan solely focused on him and having his name called in a very low menacing voice would send him crippled for months. _'Touchy.'_ He thought. It seemed they had a little love quarrel.

"What did you call us for, Sasuke?" She pushed away the cloth, adjusting her brown-rimmed glasses.

"We're investigating Itachi." His eyes transformed back into their obsidian color. "And learn everything about him." Sasuke responded.

"I guess his possession of the Sharingan while outside sparks your interest." Suigetsu remarked, grinning shrewdly at the Uchiha. "Karin did say you two look _almost_ identical. Perhaps, he's your predecessor?" He added, placing his arms behind his head.

"We could use that to our advantage though." The red head said. "But you must hide your identity as the prince."

Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"The village where we heard about him," She started, gaining the attention of everyone. "It's a place where rogue vampires and humans coexist."

"Coexist?" The Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows, looking skeptical to what the woman had stated.

"**Secretly**." She finished. "Vampires are disguised as humans. It is where the rebels took refuge after your father denounced the association of vampires and humans." She said factly.

'_Rebels.'_ Sasuke thought. He was reminded of Seichii who betrayed his loyalty to the kingdom after eloping with Sakura's mother. Fugaku only sees humans as their food. But the fact that his kind once lived together with humans was intriguing. He had never heard of such.

"And the rebels are mostly vampires that may be older than your father and were once ruled by him."

"Hn." That was an advantage. Secrets that his father would never reveal to him will surely be known to the other vampires who were once under his reign. Hints of why Fugaku ordered him to execute Seichii at first is slowly becoming clear to him. He must have known something illicit.

But why would that man, Itachi planned to kill Seichii too?

'_Itachi.' _He couldn't think of anyone else to control the curse seal except _him_. He was the one who retracted it by just using his eyes.

"Lead us to the village, Karin." He ordered, finally taking a step forward to his team.

"Now this would be fun." Suigetsu nudged the big man beside him, who had been quiet the entire conversation. "Ne Juugo?"

"…"

"Why does everyone hate me?" The white haired scowled, extinguishing the fire with his water technique.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Sakura was accompanied by Mikoto. Both females sat in the bed in an Indian sitting position as the Queen talked about her son's antics. She would smile mentally while Sakura laughs at the stories she shares. Seeing her delighted and beaming made Mikoto lighthearted. It was her first time having a conversation like this with her son's wife. And she was enjoying every bit of it.<p>

"Sasu-chan's a grumpy boy before you came. Greeting me with frowns and grunts is heartbreaking!" The long-haired woman wailed, pouting at the girl in front of her. But her lips soon curved upward, grabbing Sakura's hand and clasping them together. She was stunned at how the raven-haired woman acted; she almost resembled a teen that puts emotions to her every statement.

"But you, Sakura-chan changed him." She winked at the girl who blushed. "I never thought he has this secret obsession on a cute vampire!" Mikoto moaned, un-Queen like.

"But Mikoto – " Sakura was about to protest.

"Hush!" She brought a finger to her soon-to-be daughter's lips. "He may act all dark and broody but Sasu-chan has a soft spot for the little flower in the palace." She smiled genuinely at Sakura, squeezing her hands.

"I – Uhm…" The girl looked away in embarrassment unable to speak of something. But then she noticed the woman's sudden change of expression, her once wide smile turned into a thin straight line.

There was a moment of silence between the two, breaking the giddy atmosphere.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan…" Mikoto's whispered words surprised Sakura, her hands freed from her grasp. Her ebony orbs stared at her with sadness. She opted to say something but Mikoto continued, silencing her.

"I should have stopped Fugaku from giving the order that took away the life of Seichii-san." Her eyes averted to the glass windows that gave a full view of the sky. "Originally, Sasuke's mission was to kill him for betraying the kingdom."

Sakura quietly listened and was surprised to hear that her father was the one meant to be killed. She heard Mikoto breathe deeply and go on.

"But when Sasuke learned that he was a great soldier, once in the position of second-in-command in Fugaku's army, he decided to restore him in the castle." She finished, looking back at Sakura who was confused.

"Then… then how did it turn to terminating me instead?" She asked in a puzzled tone. Mikoto gave a soft giggle.

"Oh that," She paused. "In exchange of Seichii's restoration, Sasuke made a deal with Fugaku that he shall kill you instead." Her eyes glinted in amusement at Sakura's frightened reaction causing her to say, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, he never planned to kill you anyway did he?" She touched Sakura's cheek. "Plus knowing Seichii-san, I don't think he'd choose the position over his daughter he loves dearly."

'_Tou-san…'_ Sakura thought weakly, looking down to her hands where she once cradled him before he died. He would never leave her if he were still alive. But after hearing these revelations, Sakura knew that Sasuke never planned to slay her father yet he took the blame even if he was not in fault. And it made her feel guilty inside for she had accused him of doing the crime.

"But Mikoto-san, why didn't Sasuke-kun kill me?" Sasuke told her before that it was because, she was his mate. But Sakura could feel there was another reason behind it.

She recalled her father warning her of being careful of a vampire who had been watching them ever since and was actually after her. It is Sasuke. It has to be him, for he boldly told her he was supposed to slay her, when all he did was turn her, _almost_. He couldn't have decided to make her as his mate after her father's death. He already had the chance to fulfill his task. No one was there to hinder him at all. Yet he decided to keep her.

"Oh you didn't know?" Mikoto asked in disbelief. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Haa ~ Sasu-chan sure loves to hide his affections huh?"

"You see, on **that** night when Sasuke came back… I saw great remorse in his eyes that he locked himself up for a week." She told her. "He even sent the maids away who entered his room. I was getting worried because I never saw Sasuke act that way after his missions. He usually was an arrogant brat who demands for another task from Fugaku. But on that time, he was different." Mikoto confessed, then thought for a while.

A playful laugh suddenly erupted from the woman which shocked Sakura again.

"So the reason why he didn't kill you is because Sasu-chan felt really depressed on what happened. And decided to take care of you as atonement for what he'd done." Her eyes beamed at Sakura. She knew it because Sasuke told her. She was the only person he was assured of being allowed to do such thing. "But it seems my little boy has developed some feelings after quite some time ne?"

Sakura reddened and couldn't express her emotions at what she heard. He didn't deserve to be called a 'Demon Prince', the girl thought. He was actually a vampire who has a heart despite being stoic to people around him. She wished he would come back early because he wasn't the only one who has developed feelings.

_Knock. Knock._

"_Uchiha-sama, Fugaku-sama wishes to see you in the master's chamber."_

"Hai Mika-chan!" The Queen peered over her shoulder then turned to Sakura.

"I would love to have another chat you, Sakura-chan!" She swung her legs over the bed and stood confidently, smiling at the seated girl who thanked her.

"Arigatou Mikoto-san…"

"Just remember, Sasu-chan will never abandon you." She winked then added. "He loves you too damn much." She said making quotation marks in the air. And with that, the Queen left, leaving Sakura flushed face yet feeling cherished.

* * *

><p><em>Squeak. Squeak.<em>

Sakura knelt beside her pet rabbits, giving them their food they quickly chew down. Her fingers began to caress their fur, admiring their smoothness as she alternately petted them. With Sasuke's presence gone, the creatures seemed relaxed. Their noises were actually of bliss rather than their usual frightened squeaks once Sasuke sets his glare on them.

"You're spared from Sasuke-kun's glare today." Sakura mumbled, ruffling the black one's tiny head. It squeaked in response, making her giggle at the action. They were Sasuke's rival when it comes to her attention and unfortunately, the creatures often win over the extremely jealous prince.

Smiling contentedly, Sakura walked over to the bed, preparing to sleep when a small box caught her attention. It was the box she stole from her father's room. It was place on the bedside table, near the lamp. Nervously, she reached over the object wondering whose necklace it was. Her father never owned accessories and her mother's jewelries were buried safely in her grave. Because of the memory Sakura had with her mother, her father decided to keep them away from her sight.

Carefully lifting the cover, Sakura was surprised to see an odd necklace. She scooped the material and saw that it had a black string with three silver rings, each apart from the other. She had never seen anything like it. Examining it, she wondered where her father had found it. He had always kept silent about his trips outside the forest, especially after the incident during her childhood; one that gave her a glimpsed of death.

It instantly gave her shivers down her spine despite the occurrence thirteen years ago. She remembered fainting on her father's back, waking up to her name being called when they reached home. He almost crushed her in his embrace as he held her tightly the moment she woke up. Shaking away the memory, she searched the contents of the box, hoping to find something that would give her a clue on the necklace's owner.

She held it upside down and was stunned to see a folded paper drop on the bed. Observing the sheet, Sakura assumed it was ripped away from an extremely old book, staring at its tawny color and decaying papyrus. But with curiosity getting the best of her, Sakura ignored the age of the paper and unveiled it cautiously.

Upon spreading it wide open, it revealed a picture of a boy at the age of twelve or probably higher. Her eyes squinted at the faded image and stifled a gasp when she realized who it was.

"S – Sasuke-kun?" She declared unsurely, staring at the paper more intensely. With a tilt of her head, she dismissed her earlier guess. The boy looked almost identical to a young Sasuke except the two scars that marred his face in between his eyes and his raven locks were down. On his neck was the necklace that was also kept inside the box.

As she read the contents, she felt her body stiffen at the caption written under the photo. The necklace slipped away from her fingers in complete shock.

"Uchiha…" She whispered. "Itachi…"

And below his name printed…

**The Firstborn. Heir of the Uchiha Empire.**

As the paper fell from her hold, a daunting chuckle echoed in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview :3

So if you noticed the previous chapters, I never mentioned Sasuke as the youngest heir :) Know why?

Bits of Ita-kun finally revealed! Lots of revelations huh?

But the mystery of Itachi, not yet :P So who's paying Sakura-chan a visit?

And what will Sasuke learn about Itachi?

This might be the last chapter that would contain some SS moments, while they're apart.

Comments everyone? Did it bore you? :O


End file.
